TDW: Total Destruction Wrestling
by JJ-the-Great
Summary: My fictional Wrestling company! SYOC reopened for a limited time (only for Jr. Heavyweights and UK-based wrestlers)
1. Applications

Welcome to TDW! Otherwise known as... TOTAL! DESTRUCTION! WRESTLING! The latest federation to enter the world of wrestling!

 **Championships:**

TDW Heavyweight Championship

TDW Intercontinental Championship

TDW Demolition Championship

TDW Hardcore Championship

TDW Junior Heavyweight Championship

TDW United States Championship

TDW United Kingdom Championship

TDW Women's Championship

TDW Tag Team Championship

TDW 3-Man Tag Team Championship

 **PPV Events:**

 _January:_ Quest for the Best

 _February:_ Lockdown

 _March:_ Killer Instinct

 _April:_ Call to Greatness

 _May:_ Aftershock

 _June:_ Battlefield

 _July:_ Chase for the Case

 _August:_ Bash at the Beach

 _September:_ One Night Stand

 _October:_ Devil's Playground

 _November:_ Survival of the Fittest

 _December:_ Last Stand

 _Weekly Show:_ Underground

 **Application:**

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Weight Class:

Appearance:

In-Ring Gear:

Entrance Gear:

Backstage Attire:

Face or Heel:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Wrestling Style _(Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, etc.)_ :

Signatures _(Max 3, please describe)_ :

Finishers _(Max 3, please describe)_ :

Entrance Theme _(Licensed Music Only, Give me one song and its artist)_ :

Entrance _(be detailed)_ :

Taunt/Catchphrase:

Bio:

Other Accomplishments?:

 **Tag Team/Faction Application:**

Team Name:

Members:

Entrance Theme:

Team Entrance:

Team Finishers _(Max 2, please describe)_ :

* * *

 **For a while now I've been reading OC wrestling stories like this and figured I should give it a try. So anyways, PM me your OCs and I'll see what I can do with them!**


	2. Carnage, Announcements (irrelevant)

**King of the Ring by** **Adrenaline Mob**

The opening pyro goes off around the titantron, while the massive screen shows off the infamous logo of TDW. The crowd screams from the top of their lungs as the excitement and hype overwhelms them for the most highly anticipated night in professional wrestling kicks off! All the fans gathered around were wearing their favorite wrestling attire, showing their pride and love for wrestling. Also, several fans have brought signs with them, with logos of their favorite wrestling, and some with amusing quotes, such as " **DRAFT ME!** "

 _ **Xavier:**_ It is one of the most historic and anticipated nights in the history of this sport. At last, we can finally witness one of the most anticipated promotions in professional wrestling.

 _ **Lawrence:**_ Words can even describe how excited everyone is here tonight! I'm just getting goosebumps listening to this crowd's ovation.

 _ **MacArthur:**_ Well, we can't get to the action just yet. There's some announcements that need to be made, and it'll be delivered tonight by our new, recently hired commissioner for Monday Night Carnage!

The camera pans over to see three gentlemen at the commentary table. The first man, by the name of _Paul Xavier_ , had an Australian accent, he was a lean yet strong man with dark brown that reached the tip of his neck, obsidian black eyes, and fairly-toned skin. He wore a gray collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, khaki pants, and black boots. He also wore blue shades over his eyes. The second male was a rather classy fellow, whose name was _Mauser_ _Lawrence_. He wore a black dress shirt that was the shade of midnight, denim jeans, and shinny black shoes. His eyes were a strange tone of gold, skin the color of sand, and his black hair was rather messy. The last one was named _Daniel MacArthur_ ; this particular individual was heavily muscular, with olive-toned skin, grass green eyes, and orange hair neatly combed. His duds composed of a dark green dress shirt, camouflage-patterned pants, and army boots.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Good evening, everybody! My name is Paul Xavier, I hail from Sydney, Australia, and tonight I am accompanied by Mauser Lawrence, a native of Toronto, Ontario, Canada; and good ol' Texas lad, Daniel MacArthur.

 _ **MacArthur:**_ Thanks for that intro, Paul. We are here live from Rosemont, Illinois! Everyone here is no lesser than excited to see what the night holds. Surely, I can't agree with them more, we have quite the exciting night ahead of us!

 _ **Lawrence:**_ Well like you said, Danny. There's some questions that need to be answer. And right now, we're about to get answers. Because right now, let's see who's our new commissioners for both Monday Night Carnage, and coming soon, Friday Night Elite!

The audience awaited patiently, as the commissioner soon made his eventually entrance.

 **Kick It In The Sticks by Brantley Gilbert**

The music caused a big pop within the crowd as a young man walked out from the curtain. His tone was a light tone color, his hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were sky blue. His build was lean and toned, due to manual labor. He wore a gray blazer with a white t-shirt underneath, faded blue jeans, and brown work boots. He held a unopened beer can in his right hand as he approached the ring. He went up the steel steps, and went through the ropes. There, he stood in the center of the ring, as people chanted, no, they screamed "T-D-W! T-D-W! T-D-W!"

He smiled, and took to the microphone.

"So, this how it begins. Not with silence, not with boredom, but pure adrenaline, passion, and stardom. This... is what makes me wish wrestling wasn't a dying breed. And sure enough, it will rise again to it's proper glory!" the man shouted. He was applauded by the crowd.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Hunter Tillman. And just like you all, long before I achieved this position, I once sat in those seats, and watched as our heroes and idols battle it out. I remember long ago, were I was in the front row seats during Raw is War in the attitude era, I know I high-fived icons like "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, the Rock, Randy Orton, Eddie Guerrero, and even Chris Beniot, way before his hands were stained by the sin of murder. But that doesn't matter, what does is that here, in Monday Night Carnage, we are going to provide you with the rightful entertainment you all deserve. I was given this when I was a little lad from Alabama, and now I give this to you people!" Hunter continued to lecture, causing more applause from the fans.

"But of course... I can't do it alone..." Hunter hinted.

"Since this is a pretty big brand, and we have all sorts of things to show, I was brought along some company, someone else that knows as much about the sport as I do." Hunter admitted.

 _ **MacArthur:**_ I wonder who could be.

 ** _Xavier:_** I'unno.

"Please welcome, from Mexico City, Mexico; my old friend and your general manager of Monday Night Carnage, Natalia Roman!" Hunter ordered, showing a hand towards the curtain.

 **Smooth by Santana ft. Rob Thomas**

Emerging from the curtain, was a Hispanic female, about the same age as Hunter. Her skin was a smooth caramel-complexion, her eyes with a light brown color, her hair was black as a raven's feathers. Her lips had the shade and sparkle of a shinning ruby. She wore a black dress coat over a white t-shirt that had Latino words written across it. She had a short skirt, heels, and a pair of diamond earrings. As she made her way to the ropes, Hunter opened them, so Natalia could get from them, without any trouble.

 _ **Lawrence:**_ I assume an expert of Lucha Libra here?

 ** _MacArthur:_** Racist.

"So, this is what it's like to be in the center of a wrestling ring." Natalia said, rather slowly, as if English wasn't her first and native language.

"Sure is, Natalia. So, we went over the plans, and why not you tell us what can we expect for the future?" Hunter offered.

"Well, we have a variety of superstars who gladly signed contracts to be part of this WONDERFUL establishment! But, only best can compete for our prizes!" Natalia said, rather excitedly.

"I see your English is getting better, Natalia." Hunter complemented.

"Thank you, as for our championship matches. Our first championship match will be a six-man ladder match for the most patriotic title of Monday Night Carnage: the TDW United States Championship!" Natalia announced, causing massive ovation from the crowd.

"Next, we'll have a No Holds Barred triple threat match for the Hardcore Championship!" Hunter continued on, making more applause.

"Then, we'll have a Fatal-4-Way match courtesy of our exclusive Carnage division: the Women's division. Which means four lucky women will compete to be the first crowned as the TDW Women's Championship. After all, every wrestling events need to have a women's touch!" Natalia announced.

"And lastly, two of our most valuable picks will be locked inside of a Steel cage, where they will battle it out for the most prestigious prize in TDW: the TDW Championship!" Hunter said, causing mass ovation within the crowd. With that, he cracked open his beer, and raised it before the crowd. He drank, as the commentators stated their comments.

 _ **Xavier:**_ WOW! We surely have a night on our hands!

 _ **Lawrence:**_ What could possibly happen? And who's going to be the first ever champions for TDW history?

 ** _MacArthur:_** We don't know yet, but we can surely know for sure, that this night is going to be remembered for a VERY long time.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Can't argue with that, now the only question that remains... who is coming to Carnage?


	3. Underground, Announcements (irrelevant)

**Light it Up by Rev Theory**

After twenty seconds of pyrotechnics, the crowd was mad with excitement, the developmental brand for TDW has finally risen. Prideful and proud fans gathered around to see what new and upcoming talent has arrive to TDW. Strangely, in the center of the ring, stood a table, with four sheets of clothing covering four items.

 _ **Chakrabarti:**_ At last, our monumental moment has finally come.

 _ **Page:**_ Gather around, folks, we are here live in Rosemont, Illinois. Here to bring you what should be the future of TDW.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ People have traveled from across the globe to join the roster for either Carnage or Elite. But for those beginners of professional wrestling or those who just want to understand the Destructive style a tad bit more, they're first stop to Underground, the developmental brand of TDW.

The camera turns to see three gentlemen at the commentators desk. The first one was a Caucasian fellow, with messy black hair, pale skin, and eyes as blue as the Atlantic. He wore a green dress shirt that was underneath a tan blazer. He wore black slacks and matching shoes. His name was _Aaron Page_. The second one was of Indian descent, with dark chocolate brown skin, shaggy black hair, and mahogany eyes. He wore a indigo dress shirt, black blazer, and black slacks with black dress shoes. His name was _Rajesh Chakrabarti_. The third one was Hispanic, with smooth caramel skin, a full head of silky dark brown hair, and gentle honey-colored eyes. He wore a gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his tattoos; loose blue jeans, and clean white shoes. His name was _Hector Burromuerto_.

 _ **Page:**_ Good evening, everybody! My name is Aaron Page, a fellow Chicagoan might I add, everybody! Commentating with me are Rajesh Chakrabarti, hailing from the mysterious and misty regions of India; and from Miami Beach, the Devious Jaguar himself, Hector Burromuerto!

 _ **Chakrabarti:**_ Thank you, Aaron. It's a great pleasure being here with you, and you, too, Hector.

 _ **Burromuerto:** Gracias, _Chakrabarti.

 _ **Page:**_ Aside from everyone in that locker room, you are also a wrestler signed to Underground, too!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ True, I've wrestled in several Mexican indie scenes and independent circuits in Florida. I am a two-time Lucha Underground Champion, two-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, and three-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion. I lived in Japan for a year, but I couldn't stand the food or the people so I moved out rather quickly.

 _ **Page:** *chuckles* _I get you, man. Sometimes Asian people can get rather nasty.

 _ **Chakrabarti:**_... I'm sitting right here, guys!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Anyways, after I moved out of Japan, I signed a contract with TDW, but I decided to go to Underground just to understand the TDW style a little more. But weeks before this debut episode, I dislocated my knee while training, so sadly I have to be out for a few weeks.

 _ **Page:**_ Oh, that sucks, dude.

 _ **Chakrabarti:**_ Karma can be a b!tch, right?!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Yeeeeeah... well, luckily for me, the commissioner and the GM were kind enough to let me commentate a couple matches before I can be cleared to wrestle.

 _ **Page:**_ Speaking of which, tonight the Commissioner of Underground will be making a few announcements, regarding the brand championships!

As the commentators silenced themselves, the audience awaited for the commissioner.

 **Take the Power Back by Rage Against the Machine**

The audience cheers the moment the funky bass introduction blared through the speakers. Out came a tall African American man, with smooth dark chocolate skin, brown eyes, and spiky black hair with the tips dyed brown. He wore a black dress shirt with a red blazer, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He pranced his way to the ring, and when he made it, a massive pop was the result when the man, who is supposed to be the professional runner of the brand... started break dancing in the center of the ring. The moment the commissioner finished off with a clean back flip, the crowd lost their minds.

With a gleam in his eye and smirk across his face, he took a microphone handed to him, and began talking.

"Now THIS is an audience right here tonight! AM I RIGHT?!" he proclaimed, causing a mass ovation.

"Okay, now you're just proving me wrong, I said AM I RIGHT?!" he again asked, the cheers of the crowd matched that of an earthquake.

"And THAT is what I'm talking about! That was actually louder than I expected to be honest with you." the man admitted.

"The name's Jeremiah Lewis, I'm going to give you all a brief history lesson. Since I'm bit of a storyteller, why don't you all gather around? Because I got a lot to get off my chest." the man, whom's name was Jeremiah ordered.

"Long ago, I wrestled for a small promotion called IWO. Or as someone of you know as "International Wrestling Organization."" Jeremiah said, creating a massive applause from the crowd, whereas chanting "I-W-O! I-W-O! I-W-O! I-W-O! I-W-O! I-W-O!"

"I had a great time there, but unfortunately that was cut short by a bad series of concussions, forcing me to retire. Then later, I had to sit out from various matches, working as a color commentator." Jeremiah said, while boos where shouted by fans.

"But hold on, as cool as that was, I felt like I could do more than just calling the shots, something that requires me working with the brave men and women who put their bodies on the line for the entertainment of the world, even in countries with very poor WiFi. So, when IWO closed it doors, thanks to budget issues and creative tensions, I was sitting at home, and then... I got a phone call, and on the other side... was my old friend: Hunter Tillman." Jeremiah said. The brief mention of Hunter caused some reaction within the crowd.

"So Hunter and his business partner Evan were starting a new promotion, a new wrestling federation, and they wanted my influence to make it flourish! So I agreed, I looked over their plans, and I must say, my breath was taken away. They were brilliant, and I knew I needed to jump on board. We collaborated on ideas, we contacted some talent from the likes of the fallen IWO, and current promotions like ICW, SSW, IXW, and more, thus lead to the creation of T-D-W, BAY BAY!" Jeremiah shouted.

"However, there was only... one... thing missing... from this master plan. See, when I first started wrestling, I trained as much as possible, but wherever I went, the style of wrestling at any promotion was not in my style. Wherever I went there was always that one flaw in my skills, and that made me stick out like a sore thumb. I don't want any of our talent to feel like that. Which is why I created something for those wrestlers who feels like they need to understand the TDW style some more; or for those ones who just got started wrestling and needs to supply their skills with new moves and new knowledge. And this... is called Underground." Jeremiah said, causing another massive pop from the audience.

"So, in short, your first stop to Greatness... is in the Underground!" Jeremiah last said, before thrusting his fists in the air, listening to roaring applause from the fans, along with the infamous "YES! YES! YES!" chants.

"Now, of course, every player one needs a player two, right?" Jeremiah asked.

"So, when I was thinking about who I needed to be the manager of this brand, I thought to myself, " _Who can I trust to make sure all of our talent have a safe environment to wrestle, both men... and women?_ " So as I was listing down some people, this one name came across my mind. Someone who's athleticism matches her knowledge of business. So when I called her... she just flat-out said, "YES!" So, please give a warm welcome to your GM for Underground!" Jeremiah said, pointing to the curtain...

 **Confident by Demi Lovato**

From the curtain came a sharp, business-like female. She was short for her age, probably around 5'5. She was of Asian descent, a Filipino to be exact. She had caramel skin, light hazelnut eyes, and hair the shade of midnight. She wore a white t-shirt, a floral jacket, and leggings with neon lights flashing on and off, similar to Chris Jericho's jacket. She wore indigo flats and pearl earrings. She made her way to the ring, as she high-fived several audience members in the process.

 _ **Page:**_ Woah! She's glowing!

 _ **Chakrabarti:**_ That's our boss, dude!

 _ **Page:**_ No, seriously. Her pants is glowing.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Yeah, he's not kidding, Raj.

"Danielle! I see you got those flashy leggings you were telling me about." Jeremiah commented.

"Thanks. Now off course for the subject of this promo, every brand needs titles, and this developmental brand is no exception. Which is why we have created these four titles, to represent the goals of everyone on Underground, to shine amongst everyone and leave behind a legacy to be remembered forever." Danielle preached gracefully.

"First, we have a title, or rather two, that represents true companionship; and that is... the Underground Tag Team Championship!" Danielle said, uncovering one of the belts covered by a cloth sheet. The two tag titles resembled the current NXT tag belts, except it have the Underground logo on it. The crowd went wild with applause.

"For our next title, this now is relatively close to my heart, is for all the women of the Underground. Those who work hard and proud to get to where they are. Those who show that even women can be, or perhaps are even, tougher than the average male superstar. I show you all... the Underground Women's Championship!" Danielle proclaimed, uncovering the next title, which is revealed to look similar to the old NXT Women's championship, except it, too, had the Underground logo on it. Thus, causing more cheers from the audience, more particularly the female fans.

"And now... it's MY turn to introduce more titles, Danielle." Jeremiah said, making some fans laugh.

"Now, every brand should have a strong mild-carder division. For those who haven't quite caught that brass-ring of glory, this is the championship that's on their level, something they should achieve before going towards the big one. Which is why I would like to introduce to you all... the Underground Television title!" Jeremiah exclaimed, while uncovering a new title, which bared resemblance to the ECW television title, only without the ECW logo, which was substituted with the Underground logo. The sight created more cheers from the audience.

"And finally, the grand title of all the Underground. It's beauty shines light through the darkness of the Underground. Ladies and gentlemen, the one and only, the Underground Heavyweight Championship!" Jeremiah introduced, while uncovering the final title. The title resembled the Lucha Underground Championship, with only the center piece having the Underground logo on it. The crowd went nuts at the vary sight of the grand prize.

"So now the only question that remains... is who is going to compete for these titles... well luckily, me and Jeremiah have chosen our choices. First, competing for the tag titles... are Ricky and Tommy Saint, a.k.a. the Saint Brothers against Jason Kidd and Ryan Daniels, a.k.a. Team PRTY!" Danielle announced, the mention of both tag teams caused a massive ovation.

 _ **Page:**_ Woah! The Saint Brothers vs. Team PRTY?!

 _ **Chakrabarti:**_ Now there's a can't miss match right there!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Something tells me there's going to be superkicks all around!

 _ **Page:**_ No doubt!

"As for the Underground Television Championship, there's going to be a Fatal-4-Way featuring the following: "The Prodigy" Aiden Remington III, "The Gorgeous One" Angelo Santos, "The Rising Phoenix" Cody Fireheart, and "The Anarchist" Connor Gates!" Jeremiah declared, causing a bigger ovation.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Alright, that's interesting.

"For the Underground Women's Championship, it will be a bout between "The Brazilian Wandering Spider" Trisha Apolonia and "The Loveable Rouge" Violet McFarlane." Danielle reported, causing more ovation from the crowd.

 _ **Page:**_ Oh that's going to be beautiful.

"And finally, for the Underground Heavyweight Championship, it'll be a 2-out-off-3-falls match between "The Prince of Strong Style" Akira Kimura and "The Ultimate Fighter" Mason Strong!" Jeremiah announced, at the very mention of those names the roof of the stadium almost seemed to collapse.

 _ **Chakrabarti:**_ WHAT?!

 _ **Page:**_ Oh... my god...

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ An icon of NJPW and UFC at the same ring? What chaos is this?!

 _ **Page:**_ I don't know but all these match-ups sound exciting.

 _ **Chakrabarti:**_ With a match like Kimura vs. Strong, I think the Underground might just collapse over us!


	4. Elite, Announcements (irrelevant)

**Square Hammer by Ghost**

Hailing in the same vary location for the Carnage and Elite announcements, the audience waited anxiously for what announcements Elite would hold. When the pyrotechnics finished, the crowd went wild. At last, the final brand would announce their plans.

 _ **Harkness:**_ From all my years in comedy, I've never seen a crowd this electrified and eager!

 _ **Foxx:**_ Seriously! For a brief second I thought there was an earthquake.

 _ **Wake:**_ Nah, man. Just wrestling fans.

The camera pans down to see three gentlemen on the commentator's desk. The first was a British man, about in his mid-thirties; he was lean and lanky, with slick back black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. He wore a pair of wide-eye glasses over his eyes. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath, a blood red tie, and shiny shoes. The man's name was _David Harkness_. The second was another Caucasian male, with spiky blonde hair, a soul patch, fair skin, and grey eyes. He wore a red-and-white striped shirt, denim vest, faded-wash jeans, and white sneakers. The young lad's name was _Marty Foxx_. The third was taller than the other duo, with a mop of messy blonde hair, tanned skin, and ocean blue eyes. He wore a blue blazer, white dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. His name was _Jesse Wake_.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Good afternoon, everybody! I'm David Harkness, Liverpool-based comedian and sports commentator! Hosting alongside me is Little Rock, Arkansas own's Savoir of Misbehavior, Marty Foxx; and hailing from San Diego, California, is sports broadcaster and internet personality, Jesse Wake.

 _ **Wake:**_ So I don't get a nickname?

 _ **Harkness:**_ Nope!

 _ **Foxx:**_ Poor shame, mate!

The three shared a laugh for a brief moment.

 _ **Wake:**_ It's fine, don't worry.

 _ **Foxx:**_ But back on topic, we're here live in Rosemont, Illinois! Currently awaiting for the Elite commissioner to make his debut appearance alongside Hunter and Jeremiah.

 _ **Harkness:**_ So far tonight, we've been given announcements for matches like the six-man ladder for the United States Championship, a Steel Cage match for the TDW Championship, a Fatal-4-Way match for the Underground Television Championship, and a 2-out-of-3 falls match for the Underground Heavyweight Championship! Lord have mercy, am I right?

 _ **Foxx:**_ Well it's not over yet, there is only one more brand announcement to be made, and it's going to be said by the Elite commissioner himself!

 _ **Wake:**_ Speaking of which, I believe he should be appearing at any minute now.

The audience waited with slight patience, for the commissioner of Elite is promised to appear.

 **Blue Collar Man by Styx**

When the music first hit, it was the effect for a massive pop in the crowd. However, as the song progressed, no one seemed to emerge from the curtain.

 _ **Foxx:**_... Is anyone there?

 _ **Harkness:**_ I don't see anyone.

 _ **Wake:**_ Oh god, this better not be another "Victory Road."

When it got to the point where people began booing, the titantron started to static, then a screen appeared reading the music, along with the music.

 **THE NEAL DEAL STUDIOS**

 **BRINGS YOU**

 **A LIVESTREAM MESSAGE**

The screen proceeded to show the audience the inside of a office, with the back of a black, leather swivel chair. The chair turned, to reveal a handsome young man, with skin the color of sand, dark slick back hair, and cyan eyes. However, he wore a gray camo ball cap and aviators. He wore a blood red shirt, a black trench coat, loose black jeans, and black and white Jordans.

"Greetings." the man said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Evan Neal, and I am the commissioner... of Friday Night Elite. Tonight is the grand debut of not just Monday Night Carnage or Tuesday Night Underground, but as a whole for the latest installment of the Wrestling Federation Alliance: TDW, otherwise known... as TOTAL! DESTRUCTION! WRESTLING!" Evan announced. Thus producing a massive applause from the audience.

"Whether it's ASGPW, SSW, ICW, IXW, FZW, or UWA, the Wrestling Federation Alliance always reigns supreme over the norms; and right now, Hunter, Jeremiah, and I are now part of the high ranks. The big time, baybay!" Evan proclaimed, with several people cheering and chanting the other mentioned companies.

"Now onto what you've been waiting for: the future matches for Elite. Who is going against who, for what championship, and what type of match?! Well, I got news for ya, peeps, and my bud Steven is going to tell you..." Evan said, directing to the person left of him. The camera zoomed out, to reveal an muscular African-American man, with black hair in a crew cut, black eyes, and a seemingly permanent glare in his eyes. His skin was a smooth chocolate color. He wore a gray skirt, faded blue jeans, and black sneakers. He, too, wore a hat, a neon blue Carolina Panthers hat.

"Evening, folks." he said, with deep and throaty voice.

"Sadly, because of the amount of matches and time frame, the Elite-branded matches are NOT going to happen..." he said, causing a massive amount of boos from the fans.

 _ **Wake:**_ NO MATCHES?!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Seriously?! Bollocks!

 _ **Foxx:**_ I drove all the way here for this?!

"Because..." Evan began.

"This Sunday... marks the first ever pay-per-view for TDW: the Elite-exclusive event "Battlefield!"" Evan announced, resurrecting the applause he received from earlier.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Alright! A pay-per-view! This has got to be good!

"So, when Battlefield comes, all the champions for Elite will be crowned! Now, with that being said, please enjoy your Carnage and Underground exclusive matches. Only the best can be saved for last!" Steven said.

 **THIS NEAL DEAL** **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **HAS NOW ENDED**

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a little short. So yeah, you heard right folks! The Elite matches will be on the Elite-exclusive pay-per-view called Battlefield! Plus, you also read right, TDW is now an official part of the WFA, which is why Evan had referenced them in his video message.**

 **Also, speaking of which, on my profile there is a poll asking you what championship should TDW hold a tournament for in the future in honor of the WFA. So if you get the chance, please vote, it'll really help.**

 **Anyways, the matches will be announced in the Battlefield pay-per-view. Until then, see ya!**


	5. Battlefield (Part 1 of 6)

**The Threat is Real by Megadeth**

The event's fireworks blared off in the atmosphere as the crowd was cheering. The arena's lights were shades of red, white, and blue.

The camera then panned towards the commentary table, where commentators Paul Xavier, Hector Burromuerto, and David Harkness sat. Paul Xavier was of Australian descent; he was a lean yet strong man with dark brown that reached the tip of his neck, obsidian black eyes, and fairly-toned skin. He wore a gray collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, khaki pants, and black boots. He also wore blue shades over his eyes. Hector Burromuerto was of Hispanic descent; with smooth caramel skin, a full head of silky dark brown hair, and gentle honey-colored eyes. He wore a gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his tattoos; loose blue jeans, and clean white shoes. Finally, David Harkness was of British descent; about in his mid-thirties; he was lean and lanky, with slick back black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. He wore a pair of wide-eye glasses over his eyes. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath, a blood red tie, and shiny shoes.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Welcome ladies and laddies! Welcome to the first pay-per-view of not just of Total Destruction Wrestling, but the first event for TDW in general!

 _ **Xavier:**_ That's right, today you are watching Battlefield! The first ever TDW event, where not only you will take a look at the extensive roster of TDW, but where the first four champions will be crowned!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ But we don't know who is it yet.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Correct! That will be an announcement made by our commissioner Evan Neal! Who seemingly has a strange love for making his messages via livestream on the titantron.

 _ **Harkness:**_ As unusual as that may be, he gets his point across. I've been given notice he should be airing a message right now...

After a moment of silence, music started to play... but it wasn't Evan's.

 **Princes of the Universe by Queen**

With the lyrical opening of the song, the lights went out. With the song's keyboard, four spotlights dropped onto four figures standing, with their backs turned away from the crowd. When the keyboards ended, gold pyro rained down. With the song's guitar score brought in, the four individuals turned away to expose their faces.

The first one was a monster of a man, a quite muscular African American male, with black hair in a crew cut and black eyes. He wore MMA-styled shorts and MMA gloves. He also wore a black long coat with the hood over his head. The man's name was _King Caesar_.

The second was a chubby Mexican-American male, with spiky black hair, black eyes, and a small beard. He wore a black muscle shirt, black sport shorts, and black boots. He carried a barbed wire baseball as a weapon. The man's name was _Dylan Torres_.

The third was obviously the most classy of the four, so he must've been the leader. He was a Mexican-American male with black hair in the style of a fauxhawk, brown eyes, and a lean but muscular build. He wore black wrestling tights with gold accents with a crown deign on the black, and gold boots with wing tips. He wore a a leather jacket with neon lights that turn on and off, much like Chris Jericho's. On the back of the jacket is a crown formed by neon lights. The man's name was _Freddy Escobar_.

The last one was the shortest of the group. He was a Hawaiian-African man, with dark skin, a skinny build, and black hair in a small Afro. He wore green wrestling trunks with a red flame-design, elbow pads, and green knee-high boots with the same pattern as his trunks. He wore a leather jacket with the hood up. The man's name was _DJ Kingston_.

When the song's next verse occurred, the four walked down the ring, with Freddy leading the group.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Oh man, oh man! It's the Monarchy!

 _ **Xavier:**_ What a draft for TDW, the Monarchy are on top the pecking order when it comes to wrestling stables! They're lead by "The Prince" Freddy Escobar, he's been a world champion in almost everywhere he goes in the WFA territory. Behind him is his dubbed "Monarchy," including "Brooklyn's Finest" King Caesar, "The Astonishing One" DJ Kingston, and "The Rabid Street Dog" Dylan Torres.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ A dangerous line-up for a dangerous group, what trouble could they bring to TDW?

 _ **Xavier:**_ Well we're about to find out, looks like Freddy has something in his mind.

The Monarchy had made their way to the ring, and Freddy was handed a microphone. He had a cold scan across the audience, who were too busy booing him, knowing him and his tactics throughout his time in other companies. There was no way it was going to be any different here.

"For those of you watching this at home, I advise you to turn your volume up to the max, because this here is a monumental, a tremendous, a historic moment within TDW! This is the grand debut of the hottest individual in wrestling at this moment! Now, who could this person be...? Hmm, who is worthy and godly enough to make everyone bow before his might...? That's quite simple actually... ME OFF COURSE!" Freddy proclaimed, proudly ignoring the various boos in the crowd.

"These lips don't lie when I say this, fairly soon all over you will learn the respect the might and power of my Monarchy! Hell, you're to learn it fairly early, when I take the TDW World Heavyweight Championship and all of my loyal minions will harvest all the gold of the TDW roster!" Freddy continued. It was then Dylan Torres got his microphone to say some things.

"You can boo us all you want, you worthless grubs! It doesn't bother me one bit. In fact, we're in Chicago, right? This is where my opponent CJ Hawk is from!" Dylan revealed, thus making the audience cheer at the mention of the hometown hero.

"Yeah, keep cheering, you won't be cheering for long when I end CJ's career here in TDW JUST when it gets started! Because from what I heard, it's going to be NO DISQUALIFICATION!" Dylan said, tauntingly holding up his baseball bat. "He's going to learn pretty soon to respect the Monarchy, otherwise I'll shove this barbed-wire bat down his seven-foot throat!" he threatened, with nuclear heat from the audience as a result. Then, it was DJ's turn to speak.

"Now, from what I can tell, or from what you've all might noticed, but I'm pretty much the only SANE person here. But believe me, when I set a goal, I'll take it at ANY means necessary! So tonight, I have the quote-on-quote "King Nash," otherwise known as Nash Evans. Well, you call yourself a "king," but you are not certainly... "astonishing."" DJ warned his opponent. Finally, Caesar spoke.

"I still don't have a clue who I'm facing tonight, or if I'm up for gold or not." Caesar said, in his thick Brooklyn accent, "But either way, this is just nothing more than a paid vacation. So whoever I'm up against, it better be worth the effort, cause my patience is running low." Caesar grieved.

"Well, now you know who we are, and what our motive is, here is my final word. Tonight, when we take the treasure of TDW, not only will we make it glorious, but everyone here, you, the wrestlers, the commentators, and even that Evan dude, will learn to BOW BEFORE THE FIRST EVER TDW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION... "THE PRINCE" FREDDY ESCOBAR!" Freddy said, in his loudest and most determined tone possible. He then threw the microphone down, and spread his arms our, resulting in pyro erupting from the four turnbuckles.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Jesus, seems like Freddy's ego is no bigger than the moon.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Well with a nickname like "the Prince," it should come as no surprise.

 _ **Harkness:**_ With a resume like his, he certainly has reason to brag. Now let's just see if he can fulfill his promise and win the TDW World Heavyweight Championship.

 ** _Xavier:_** As for the rest of the Monarchy, Dylan Torres is facing CJ Hawk for the TDW Intercontinental Championship, DJ Kingston will be taking on Nash Evans for the TDW Junior Heavyweight Championship, and we still don't know who King Caesar will be taking on.

 ** _Harkness:_** Well we're about to find out real soon, because I've been given word that Caesar will be the first of the Monarchy to wrestle a match tonight.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Hopefully he can pick up the W.

 **Blue Collar Man by Styx**

The crowd roared with cheers, after hearing music that was actually familiar.

 _ **Xavier:**_ It looks like Evan himself has something to say.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Looks like another "Neal Deal Studios" production has arrived to the silver screen.

 **THE NEAL DEAL STUDIOS**

 **BRINGS YOU**

 **A LIVESTREAM MESSAGE**

The screen then showed the same office Evan shot his message previously. Only this time Evan's chair was fully turned to the camera. He wore the same aviators along with a black pimp hat and indigo feather. For the event, he wore a red collared shirt, a black long coat, black slacks, and shiny black shoes.

"Ello gov'nors, and welcome to TDW's first ever pay-per-view event: TDW'S BATTLEFIELD! It's not like any other battlefield, it's not even the ICW's Battlefield. Know why? Because we have the "TDW" placed in front of it! Hehehehe. Speaking of ICW, lemme ask you all a question. What's better than the sight of Jazz Conway's ass? Simple really, NOTHING! However, from what I've prepared for tonight's event, you'll might challenge that claim. As what Freddy said, he is in the main event of tonight's event. In fact, all Monarchy members are participating in Battlefield tonight. As a fellow fan of the Monarchy as well as a good friend of DJ, I surely hope they prevail. If not, then I believe the " _era of the Monarchy_ " will just have to wait."

With that, Evan bowed his head, and turned his chair around, causing the message to end in static, along with the words in blue text,

 **THIS NEAL DEAL MESSAGE**

 **HAS NOW ENDED**

* * *

 ** _*lion's roar*_ Hail Mary by Tupac**

As the lion's roar echoed in the arena, Caesar emerged from the curtain, cloaked in his longcoat with the hood covering his head. He stopped in his tracks to pump his fists in the air before walking down the ramp. Caesar was getting a pretty mixed reaction from the crowd.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing at 285 pounds, KING CAESAR!"_

 ** _Harkness:_ ** Standing at 6'11, Caesar is a monster amongst men, a freak of nature, a walking mountain! Who can possibly take down "Brooklyn's Finest?"

 _ **Xavier:**_ It's going to take strength, speed, and quite possibly luck to slay this beast.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Speaking of which, I'm not too sure luck is on Caesar's opponent's side.

In the ring already was King Caesar's opponent. He was a small fellow with short ginger hair, green eyes, and fair skin. He had a fairly slim build, and a small red goatee where his chin was. He wore red trunks with a white trim, along with matching boots, elbow pads, and knee pads. In addition, he had a two notable tattoos, one of a scorpion on his left arm, and one of a flaming skull on his right arm.

 _"And his opponent, already in the ring, from Best Buy, weighting at 175 pounds, BAD LUCK BARRY!"_

"I'm standing in the ring here with Bad Luck Barry." Hector Burromuerto announced with his microphone. "Barry, excuse my language, but what the _**hell** _ where you thinking when you decided to wrestle King Caesar? To be frank, you're not exactly the biggest or toughest wrestler I've ever seen." Hector said, he then leaned his microphone over to Barry, who answered.

"Well, first off all, I didn't know King Caesar was going to be my opponent. Evan said he needed an extra worker to fill for a match, so I leaped at the opportunity to get a contract with TDW. He didn't tell me until today my opponent was King Caesar. Yes, I am nervous. Yes, I am a bit terrified. But no, I will not give up!" Barry said, sounding confident. Caesar, whom just stepped over the ropes and arrived at the ring, gave Barry the evil eye while he removed his coat.

"What is your strategy in beating Caesar tonight?" asked Hector.

"My friend James once said, " _Any man with two hands has a fighting chance_ ," and ultimately, he has beaten AJ Styles more times than any wrestler in the world. So, I guess I'll use my two hands! After all, if you are aware of the twelve labors of Hercules, you would know Hercules slayed the Nemean lion using only his bare hands! So I am going to do the same with this beast!" Barry replied, looking Caesar in the eye.

"Wow! You sound pretty confident. So, good luck to you and may God have mercy on your soul!" Hector said, quickly shaking Barry's hand and exiting the ring, as the bell dinged for the match to start.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 _ **Xavier:**_ So, Hector, do you think Barry can beat Caesar?

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ God no. It looks like Caesar is about to make himself a meal out of Barry.

 _ **Harkness:**_ A meal? Barry looks more like an afternoon snack.

When the bell struck with it's ding, Caesar and Barry circled around the ring, with Caesar looking like a lion on prowl, looking to make a meal out of Barry. With the size of Barry, he could easily make a delicious gazelle. Barry, on the other hand, didn't do a good job hiding his fear. He felt no bigger than an ant looking up at Caesar's monstrous height and strength. But still, he had a match to win. He'll show them!

With all the courage in the word, he prepared for his first attack. A flying punch to the gut, in hopes to bring down the mighty beast. But within contact, Barry grabbed his fist in pain. His strike to Caesar's abs was like punching a brick wall. He went for another hit, only to receive the same result. He went for a third, but was caught by an annoyed Caesar. With a swift grab to the back of Barry's neck, Caesar easily pounded his fist into Barry's chest, like a sledgehammer to the heart. The impact was heard throughout the arena.

 _ **Xavier:**_ My god, look at the power of Caesar.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ When you think of destructive forces of nature, you think thunderstorms, blizzards, hurricanes, tsunamis, now it's a good time to add "King Caesar" to that list, because this man is a freak of genetics.

 _ **Harkness:**_ He can snap the neck of a deer if he wanted to.

Barry nearly dropped dead at the impact of Caesar on the ground of the arena. But Caesar wasn't done with Barry, not even close. With his mighty paws, he picked up Barry by the head, and shoved him hard into one of the turnbuckles. With a mighty roar, he rams himself into the pron Barry and delivered a series of jabs from his fists.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Oh damn! Barry's receiving the Brooklyn Beats!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Having a background in MMA, Caesar combined his skills in boxing with that of Strong Style.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Aside from his successful background MMA, Caesar is a former PWG Champion and IWGP Intercontinental Champion.

 _ **Harkness:**_ And what are Barry's accomplishments?

 _ **Xavier:**_ Uhmmmm...

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Shit, ermmm... He wrestled in Ring of Honor and Impact Wrestling?

 _ **Harkness:**_... Meh, decent.

After Caesar finished, Barry limped down, catching his breath as his breathing rate became shorter. With a psychotic smile, Caesar knew it was time. With a his beefy hand around the skull of Barry, he lifted the lifeless jobber up, and shoved him hard into the ropes. With a quick spring, Barry saw the chance for... anything, really. A spear? A flying kick? What could possibly take down Caesar?

As he ran back to Caesar, preparing to execute his plan on the fly, he was met with a gut-busting kick in the stomach, and was planted into a sitout double underhook powerbomb, otherwise appropriately labelled " _the Lion's bomb_."

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Christ, did you hear that impact?!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Well, goodnight, Barry...

With Caesar's execution finished, he stood up, stomped his foot onto Barry's carcass, and the ref counted the pin.

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **Hail Mary by Tupac**

 _"Here is your winner: KING CAESAR!"_

 _ **Xavier:**_ And just like that, Caesar obtains the victory!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Yeah, I'd hate to be Barry right now.

 ** _Harkness:_** I'd hate to be Barry any day of the week.

The cheered gave a rather mild reaction to "Brooklyn's Finest." The ref raised Caesar's arm in victory, as Caesar grinned his sharp-toothed grin as he examines the crowd. With little effort, he looked down at the defeated Barry, whom the latter looked absolutely crushed. With the impact of that slam, it was a miracle the jobber was still alive. But Caesar, despite getting a glorious win, still had plans.

He grabbed the vulnerable body of Barry, and lifted him over his head, showing off his strength The action resulted with boos from the audience. Sure, Barry seemed like a joke, but hasn't he suffered enough?

 _ **Harkness:**_ Jesus! What strength!

 ** _Xavier:_** What could Caesar possibly think he's going to do with Barry?

With little effort, Caesar tossed Barry out of the ring, sending the jobber flying! Barry then landed with a slam onto the concrete floor.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Ouch! Rough landing am I right?

 _ **Harkness:**_ That is how you break a pelvis right there!

 _ **Xavier:**_ I'll say, but I don't think Caesar feels any remorse for his actions here against Bad Luck Barry. Freddy seemed to have made the right choice when it came to choosing a enforcer for the Monarchy!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Speaking of which, our next match will feature the Monarchy's "The Rapid Street Dog" Dylan Torres against "The Second City Hawk" CJ Hawk, and they'll be battling for the inaugural TDW Intercontinental Championship, and the match will be no disqualification.

* * *

 **Part one of six for Battlefield! I'll be writing more parts along the way, but here's one match to get you guys started!**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this match! Now let's get onto CJ Hawk vs. Dylan Torres! Will "The Second City Hawk" gain the glory in front of his hometown?! Or will "The Rapid Street Dog" pull a fast one and disappoint the die-hard Chicago fans by defeating their idol?!**


	6. Battlefield (Part 2 of 6)

Paul Xavier appeared on the screen, "Ladies & gentleman, please welcome my guest: the man who will face Dylan Torres in a No DQ Match for the Intercontinental Championship: CJ HAWK!"

 **Breaking Through by The Wreckage**

The crowd went BERSERK as a 6'4" African American walked next to him. He was wearing black training tights, black shorts with the letters "C" on the right and "J" on the left in blue. He also wore black knee pads and blue black boots with blue wings, one on each side, and a black sleeveless shirt with a shield and a face of a hawk point the shield along with "CJ HAWK" above the logo all in blue. On the back of the shirt, he has a pair of hawk wings also in blue. Blue taped wrists, black gloves, and a black mask with blue pupils on the eyes and a blue tag flowing on the back of the mask that only covered his eyes & nose.

CJ kept his head down, appearing to be lost in thought. Paul looked at the guy to figure out what this guy is like. "CJ, allow me to welcome you to TDW! Now, tonight, you have a mat-" He stopped speaking when a finger was shoved in front of his mouth, signaling to stop speaking.

CJ rose his head up and took a deep breath while the crowd were losing their minds. Loud chants of "C-J HAWK! C-J HAWK! C-J HAWK!" Were heard all throughout the Battlefield. CJ looked at Paul, who looked very discombobulated from being interrupted, and uttered his first words:

"I'm home."

That sent the crowd into a FRENZY! Every man, women, & child were all on their feet chanting "WEL-COME HOME! C-J HAWK! WEL-COME HOME! C-J HAWK!" Paul looked at the masked man, trying to figure out what to say! Does he give a response? Does he say his question again? What's his next move?

But before he could say anything, CJ spoke again. "And I overheard everything Dylan & the Monarchy had to say. Normally, I wouldn't talk with my words so much, but I feel I must deliver a warning to them: Torres, you never challenge a Chicagoan to a Street Fight in his own backyard. You may end up getting yourself in a predicament you don't wanna be in..." He said with the calmest voice Paul has ever heard from any wrestler.

"And as for Monarchy," CJ continued. "I slayed your King in the past, and I'm going to put "the Rabid Street Dog" out of his misery tonight. The reign of Monarchy will come to an end. Whether it's tonight or months from now, Monarchy will fall to The Way of the Hawk!" The crowd chanted "WAY OF THE HAWK!" several times while CJ Hawk walked off camera, leaving Paul to catch his breath. This man is something else.

 **Can You Feel My Heart? by Bring Me the** **Horizon**

When the music first blared from the speakers, an entire wall of pyro erupts from the stage, no different from a volcano's wrath. Emerging from the inferno was the "Rabid Street Dog" of the Monarchy, Dylan Torres. In his hand and high in the air was his most favored weapon, a barb-wired baseball bat. However, in his other hand carried a trash bin with an assortment of other weapons, such as kendo sticks, 2x4s, pipes, crowbars, and a chainsaw.

 _"The following contest is a No Disqualification match set for one fall! And it is for the TDW Intercontinental Championship! From Detroit, Michigan; weighing at 265 pounds, DYLAN TORRES!"_

 ** _Burromuerto:_ ** Of all the other Monarchy members, Dylan is, if not, THE most dangerous individual to be part of the empire.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Torres is diffidently no stranger to hardcore matches like, he even came prepared!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ He's a former CZW World Heavyweight Champion and NEVER Openweight Champion. In fact, it's even in Japan where Dylan met Freddy, DJ, and Caesar and the four came together to form the devious faction we know today as "the Monarchy."

As the commentators talked, Dylan was greeted with a collection of boos from the audience. CJ just stood where he was, unimpressed by Dylan's presence. After all, not only was he part of the most hated factions in all of wrestling, but he was going up against their hometown boy, CJ Hawk. Dylan angrily entered through the ropes, and demanded for a microphone. Fearfully, a ref accepted his requested and was given one.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hate all you want! But that doesn't change the fact that the IC title is MINE for the taking! This is no disqualification, after all, right? CJ, you're out of your league! By the end of the night, the only way you're leaving this arena is NOT in a stretcher, or in a ambulance... but in a BODY BAG! YOU GOT ME?!" Dylan ranted, gathering more heat from the audience.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Not a good idea to fire up a Chicago crowd, Dylan...

The ref then grabbed a burlap sack and took out the newly crafted TDW Intercontinental Championship, which resembled the IWGP Intercontinental championship, but excluding the IWGP logo and having the TDW logo taking it's place. The ref then lifted the title in the air for the crowd to witness, before spinning it around so others can see it's glory. The ref then handed the belt to the timekeepers, and called for the bell.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

Dylan and CJ circled around the ring, looking for a potential weakness in each other's defense. Dylan went for the first attack and swung his baseball. CJ dodged and attempted to end the match quickly by a doing his Sit Down Full Nelson Facebuster. But Dylan broke out of the hold. With CJ's guard down, Dylan proceeded the attack with a hard KICK in CJ's gut. Quickly, CJ broke out from an attempted headlock from Dylan and retaliated with a series of lefts and rights, leading Dylan to a turnbuckle.

 _ **Harkness:**_ What could CJ be planning here?

After struggling, CJ managed to placed Dylan onto the turnbuckle. Although Dylan managed to grab CJ in a headlock, CJ freed himself, and repaid the favor by hoping up the ropes to deliver a step up Enziguri. The impact was heard though out the crowd,

"Owww..."

 _ **Xavier:**_ Did you hear that impact?!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Even from here I can feel the sting.

Dylan fell from the turnbuckle, and CJ hooked Dylan up for the pin.

 _1.. 2.. KICKOUT!_

 ** _Harkness:_** And Dylan stays in this!

CJ, not too surprised Dylan wouldn't be put down easily, picked up Dylan by the head and dragged him to his feet. Dylan takes the opportunity and shoved CJ into the ropes. CJ turned and used the ropes to sling himself to Dylan, in which the latter quickly grabbed a weapon from his trash bin, a kendo stick to be exact, and swung the weapon into CJ's gut, and then onto CJ's exposed back, and again, and again, and again! Dylan is just demolishing the Second City Hawk with the weapon. Finally, CJ fell onto the ground, and Dylan rallied himself for a Violence Party.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Looks like there's a rave party rallying inside of Dylan.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Get out your party hats, because here comes the Violence party!

Dylan just UNLEASHED himself onto CJ, with a barrel of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed CJ. Finally, to asure CJ wouldn't move another muscle, Dylan climbed over the top rope and made his way to a turnbuckle. However, he grabbed his trash bin, dumped out all his weapons, and proceeded a Frog-splash with the trash bin in his hands!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Oh! The Bullfrog splash! A rather trashy one!

 _ **Harkness:**_ With the trash bin in his hands, that must stink... no pun intended.

The trash bin landed on CJ's face first, but Dylan got up and assaulted the young Hawk on his back more with the trash bin. Dylan then chucked away the bin and sent for the cover.

 _1.. 2.. KICKOUT!_

The crowd cheered when CJ kicked out of the pin, Dylan looked rather infuriated. The Rapid Street Dog grabbed CJ by the hair to his feet, but CJ broke free from Dylan's clutches and pele-kicked Dylan in his face! Dylan stumbled back, and CJ exited the ring and grabbed the first weapon he could find: a steel chair. _Perfect._

Taking the chair, CJ returned to the ring and massacred Dylan with various chair shots to the back! Every chair shot rallied the crowd, this way the Chicago way after all. Luckily, Dylan dodged a attempted sixth shot and grabbed his barb-wired baseball and swung a hit on CJ's head, nearly knocking Hawk's mask off! Dylan then gets CJ in the position for a GTR, or a dubbed "MID" in Dylan's words. He executes it, and goes for a pin.

 _1.. 2.. KICKOUT!_

 _ **Harkness:**_ Ooh, swing and a miss.

Dylan looked horrified, how could that not work?! Oh well, at least he had... _one_... weapon left.

Dylan left the ring and went to the spilled weapons that littered ringside, and founded what he was looking for: his chainsaw.

 _ **Xavier:**_ He's not REALLY going to use that thing?!

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Desperate times calls for desperate measures I guess.

The Rapid Street Dog primed it, and within two tries, the chainsaw roared, with the blades turned on, everything. Ready to slice anything. With a death glare, Dylan eyed CJ, and went back into the ring. The crowd seemed close to rioting, when they noticed CJ... getting something out from his gloves. It looked like... paper... and cotton?

 _ **Xavier:**_ CJ better do something quick, or he's going to end up victim to a horror movie!

 _ **Harkness:**_ What is CJ doing?

Dylan chased for CJ, actually planning to _**kill**_ CJ in front of his hometown. But CJ, too, had a trick up his sleeve. CJ shoot out his hand, and fired out the unexpected: a fireball. The plasma substance blinded Dylan, causing the madman to drop the chainsaw, the crowd went NUTS at this action.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ OH MY GOD! HE JUST FIRED A FIREBALL!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Ohh, that's going to burn...

 _ **Harkness:**_ Hadouken!

With Dylan blinded and burned, CJ went for close-lined Dylan, rolled the street dog onto his belly, and went for a submissive kneebar position, similar to the on TJP uses. It was the _Twisted Claw_ , as Chicago fans knew it as. The fans stood up and cheered, could this be it?! Could CJ win it here?! Dylan tried everything to fight back, he clawed on the mat, reached for any of his weapons. But couldn't take the pain anymore, his cries of pain were being drowned by the hardcore Chicago crowed screaming for the Second City Hawk. Ultimately, Dylan buried his face on the mat... and he tapped out.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **Breaking Through by The Wreckage**

The crowd lost their minds! Their hero has done it!

 _"Here is your winner by submission and NEW TDW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, CJ HAWK!"_

 _ **Xavier:**_ He did it! CJ beat Torres! The Hawk has put the dog to sleep!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Well, CJ said it himself, you don't challenge a Chicagoan to a Street Fight in his own backyard.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ This victory also makes history, because CJ is the first wrestler ever to be a dual mid-card champion for TWO companies: ICW's Battlefield and TDW's Underground!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Certainly something to be proud off!

As the commentators spoke, CJ was handed the new TDW Intercontinental Championship and he raised it in the air with pride, as his hometown showered him with cheers of respect. About EVERYONE chanted the words "YOU DESERVE IT!" and clapped it rhythmically.

CJ rolled out of the ring and walked to the back, but stopped as a certain individual waved at him. It was "Trell," GM of ICW's Battlefield! CJ went over and shook his boss's hand, as "Trell" handed CJ the ICW International Championship. CJ laughed as he took it and raised both titles in the air, as the die-hard Chicago crowded cheered for CJ. Dylan lifted his head from the mat and glared as CJ celebrated.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Well, though he may have lost, Dylan has nothing to be ashamed about.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ It was a good match either way, but in the end, only one wins the title.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Speaking of which, the next title match will be for the TDW Demolition Championship between "the Celtic Hound" Desmond Smith and "The Mexican Wolf" Matt Lopez! Which one of these caine fighters will prevail?

* * *

 **WOW! That was fun to do! Although it's my first try at a NO DQ match, so hopefully it's entertaining enough. Also, major props to TheWayOfTheHawk for volunteering to make that opening interview scene, it was awesome! So, next match? Smith vs. Lopez for the Demo. title, COMING SOON!**


	7. Battlefield (Part 3 of 6)

**I'm Shipping Up To Boston by Dropkick Murphys**

From the curtain emerged a rather tall Irish man with blond hair, blue eyes, muscular build, and a rather scarred body. He wore green and black trunks, alongside with black boots, black knee pads, black elbow pads, and fingerless gloves.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the TDW Demolition Championship! Introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland; weighing at 275 pounds, DESMOND SMITH!"_

 ** _Harkness:_** You're average bare-knuckle brawler from Ireland, this man decided to enter the world of wrestling, joining Insane Championship Wrestling in Scotland and OTT in Ireland before coming to TDW.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Well, he's going to put that tough training in fighting to good use, because he's going up against Matt Lopez!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Despite being fairly new to the square-circle, the "Celtic Hound" has already accomplished past achievements before coming to TDW, as he is a two-time ICW World Heavyweight Champion and four-time OTT No Limits Champion.

As the commentators talked, Desmond entered the raised his right fist in the air, before punching it into his open palm. He then went towards a corner, and waited.

 ** _*wolf howl*_ Resistance to Resilience by Relucant Hero**

The lights go out as the wolf howl fills the the arena, then the theme starts as sole spotlight is shows a man in the middle of the stage, he rise up and took of the hood of his head, soon starts to walk to the ring with a determined look on his face. The man appeared to be of Hispanic descent, most likely Mexican. He had medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a stubble, lean, but yet muscular body. He wore black MMA shorts with red and white details of wolf claws, black knee pads, black bandages at his hands and black boots.

 _"And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico; weighing at 194 pounds, MATT LOPEZ!"_

 _ **Xavier:**_ The "Mexican Wolf" as people call him. A Mexican pride fighter, but with very personal trust issues.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Despite his size, he had accomplished a lot over his years of experience. He is a one-time CMLL World Heavyweight champion, two-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight champion, one-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, one-time winner of Best of the Super Juniors, one-time PWG World champion, and has had four 5-Star Matches against Kushida, Will Ospreay, Kazuchika Okada, and Tetsuya Naito.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ He's been training in MMA since he was fifteen, but he started training at wrestling when a friend recommended him do it, so he get into it and so this way started his way in wrestling by being coached by none other than Pentagon Jr; now known as Penta el Zero M.

As the commentators talked, Matt took the time to interact with a few fans before going to the top of the turnbuckle as he rose his hands into the sky as the whole crowd cheers. Finally, he drops into the ring where he looks at Desmond with a serious look masking his face. The Celtic House and the Mexican Wolf started squaring up against one another, forcing the ref to spread them a part. Speaking of which, the ref was given a burlap sack and opened it, only to take out the new TDW Demolition Championship, which resembled the CZW Heavyweight Championship, only with the TDW logo imprinted on it.

 _ **Harkness:**_ It's the Celtic Hound vs. the Mexican Wolf, the pride of Ireland vs. the pride of Mexico. Who will prevail? Who will fail? And who is going to be the Top Dog?

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Quite the match indeed, both are expert brawlers yet the two of them have very different and complex styles.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

Both caine fighters made no hesitation, the two went straight for one another. Resulting with the two locking themselves up in a triangular headlock. The two struggle to stay at their feet. To Desmond's surprise, this five-foot-nine "miguel" was quite strong. As they continued the struggle, Desmond felt a sharp knee to the face, as Matt was kneeing his opponent to set him free. After a fourth shot, Desmond released Matt from his grip. Matt made a swift kick to Desmond's right knee, causing the Irish brawler to kneel. Matt then ran to the ropes and slinged himself back to perform a shinning wizard kick to the Celtic Hound.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Beautiful shinning wizard!

As Desmond dropped to the mat, the Lone Wolf pinned Desmond to end it early.

 _1... KICKOUT!_

 ** _Harkness:_ ** He tried to end it early but looks like sleeping dogs DON'T lie down.

Desmond quickly rose to his feet, and both men locked themselves into a headlock again, only for Desmond to free himself with several European uppercuts, before picking up Matt and planting him into a spin-out power bomb.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ The Celtic bomb!

 _ **Harkness:**_ And Desmond's putting Matt away!

Quickly, Desmond made the pin.

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

 _ **Xavier:**_ And Matt stays in it.

As Desmond got, Matt flipped up from the ground, and pele-kicked Desmond in the skull. Desmond stumbled backwards, as Matt returned to his feet again and as Desmond attempted to do another European uppercut, Matt smashed his elbow into Desmond's skull and brought down the Celtic Hound for a wrist lock. Desmond released himself, but Matt grabbed a hold of Desmond's ankle and applied an angle lock on his opponent.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ And Matt has applied the Achilles Pain!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Is he going to tap?! Is Desmond going to tap?!

Desmond screamed in pain as he reached for the near-by ropes, after reaching... and reaching... and reaching... and when he was on the verge of tapping...

 _ **Xavier:**_ Desmond grabbed the ropes! He's got them!

The ref immediately had to break Matt apart from Desmond, but Matt backed away with his hands in the air, allowing Desmond to get back on his feet before continuing. As Desmond rose back to his feet, Matt grabbed the Celtic Hound by the head, but Smith fought back and did a lariat on Matt, but the two stumbled over to the ref, and accidentally elbowing the working man, knocking him clean out.

 ** _Burromuerto:_** And the referee gets knocked out.

 ** _Harkness:_** I wonder what kind of trouble can happen without a ref.

Despite the absence of a ref, Matt and Desmond continued the match like nothing had happened. Matt managed to get Desmond on the ground once more for a angle lock, but Desmond freed his leg from Matt's grasp, but the pain within his foot made it hard for Desmond to regain his stance. With his opponent on the ground, Matt seized this chance to finish off Desmond. He had a gift for Desmond... From Mexico... with Pain.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Is he going to do it?!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Even without a ref, this is Matt's chance to end it right here!

Matt climbed over the ropes, preparing for a springboard forearm smash. But before he could fly... he felt a chair shot to the back! Matt yelped as pain inflicted his spine, he turned his head to see another man, of Mexican heritage like Matt. He had tanned skin, a muscular yet toned body, short black hair, brown eyes with a beard and mustache. He wore black wrestling trunks with the _Los Ingobernables_ logo at the back, black kneepads with the _Los Ingobernables_ logo at the right one and crossed swords at the left one, white wrestling boots and black tape at his wrists. In his right hand was the steel chair he had assaulted Matt with.

When Matt looked at him, he was horrified to see his attack was none other... than his arch rival, Adrian Lord!

 _ **Xavier:**_ What?! Who the hell...?

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Oh my God, it's Adrian Lord!

 _ **Harkness:**_ WHAT?! What's Adrian Lord doing here?!

After Adrian hit the chair on Matt again... and again... and again, he threw the chair down and grabbed Matt by the back of his neck. In rage, he yelled, " _¡No terminé contigo!_ " at his rival. He lead Matt to the steel steps, and placed Matt's right arm ontop the steps. Determined, Adrian hopped onto the steps and STOMPED on Matt's arm! Matt screamed again as he grabbed his arm in pain. Finally, Adrian finished Matt with the appropriately named finisher "Unfinished business," in which he set Matt up in a dangerous double underhook piledriver, landing Matt's head on the concrete floor.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Oh man! Adrian is just DESTROYING his rival!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Are you kidding me?! He just caused Matt the match!

With a smile, Adrian rolled Matt back into the ring. Desmond had witnessed the whole event, and from the looks of it, the ref was going to wake up eventually. As the ref slowly rose back to his feet, Desmond brought Matt back up to his feet, and performed his Double Underhook Facebuster move dubbed "St. George's Cross."

 _ **Harkness:**_ And with the opportunity, Desmond finishes off Matt with St. Geroge's Cross!

Desmond pinned Matt, and the ref went straight for it.

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **I'm Shipping Up To Boston by Dropkick Murphys**

Desmond got up, and was handed the new TDW Demolition Championship. In pride, he rose the belt in the air as he smirked.

 _"Here is your winner and NEW TDW DEMOLITION CHAMPION, DESMOND SMITH!"_

 _ **Xavier:**_ Disgusting... absolutely disgusting...

 _ **Harkness:**_ What are you talking about?

 _ **Xavier:**_ Desmond won that belt in the worst way possible! Matt was undoubtedly going to execute "From Mexico With Pain," and then Adrian Lord came in and caused Matt not just the match but the title!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Well, there's nothing we could do now.

As Desmond left the ring with his newly claimed prize, Matt arose from the ring, and looked up at the ramp, to see Adrian smirking at his rival. Adrian left, only leaving Matt to leave the ring in pain.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Jeez, can't help but to feel for Matt. Did you see how hard those chair shots where? That Adrian's a dick.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Hopefully the same doesn't happen for Nash Evans when he takes on DJ Kingston of the Monarchy when the two clash for the TDW Junior Heavyweight Championship. Although DJ may seem to have a chip on his shoulder, the same can be said for the self-proclaimed "King Nash." So the question is, who's going to win the title and who will be forced to bend a knee for the new champion?

* * *

 **Woo! What a match! Yeah, it sucks to have Matt go through that beatdown he received, but it's just to add fuel for an upcoming feud between Matt and Adrian. So, it's DJ against Nash, who will prevail?!**


	8. Battlefield (Part 4 of 6)

**Kingston by Sean Kingston**

Emerging from the curtain was DJ Kingston while riding on a hoverboard. DJ was wearing his leather jacket and his head cloaked by the hood.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the TDW Junior Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Honolulu, Hawaii; weighing at 205 pounds, DJ KINGSTON!"_

DJ was given a mild reaction from the crowd, but he started to stir the pot of heat by taunting some of the fans.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Perhaps the most level-headed of the Monarchy, DJ is the voice of reason in the group, and he is also their resident high-flyer.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Before he became the flying dragon of the Monarchy, he was a former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion and a Best of The Super Juniors winner.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Yeah, out of all the Monarchy members, DJ's the guy you would want to have a beer with.

 _ **Xavier:**_ I actually heard he's sober.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ I guess you have to stay sober while operating heavy machinery like he's doing.

 _ **Harkness:**_... He's on a hoverboard, Hector.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Yeah, well there's a saying in America, Davey, "Drive sober or get pulled over."

As the commentators talked, DJ entered the ring while going the ropes and slinging himself forward and backwards with his palm by his ears, trying to get the crowd to cheer louder. He then stepped to a turnbuckle, and awaited for his opponent.

 **Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence**

From the curtain came a individual with a black mohawk with dyed blonde tips, olive-toned skin, and blue eyes. He wore a plain black tank top, baggy black and blue pants similar to those worn by TJ Perkins, and combat boots. He had black bandages around his hands. He has a black widow tattooed on his neck just under his Adam's Apple that makes it seem as if it had just bite him.

 _"And his opponent, from Memphis,_ _Tennessee; weighing at 179 pounds, NASH EVANS!"_

Nash was given a mountain of applause from the crowd.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Nobody ever thought this day would come, but it has! The wrestling return of Nash Evans!

 _ **Harkness:**_ This young man has gone through a lot during his years. He is a former member of the Bullet Club, getting kicked because of his drug issues and eventually left Japan to go to Ring of Honor. He challenged for the Tag Team champions with Moose several times winning by disqualification, it's where his issue worsen and eventually he was fired from Ring of Honor. He took a hiatus from wrestling to go to rehab. Now that he's been released, he's back to wrestling, looking to start fresh with a clean state. Ultimately, he found himself here in TDW.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ And what better way to start off a new start in wrestling than to be the first ever TDW Junior Heavyweight Champion?

While the commentators talked, Nash hopped over the top ropes and gave a finger gesture similar to the Hardy Boyz to the crowd, who cheered along. Nash turned to face DJ while the ref opened another burlap stack to reveal the TDW Junior Heavyweight Championship, which resembled the current WWE Cruiserweight Championship, except with the TDW logo on it. The ref raised it in the air while circling himself one time to show off the title to the crowd.

The ref handed the belt to the timekeepers and called for the bell.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

Evans and Kingston circled around the ring before finally locking up in a triangular headlock, Nash knelled before shooting both of his feet forward to kick Kingston away. Nash ran into the ropes and slinged himself back at DJ, and delivered a double drop kick at the Astonishing One.

 _ **Harkness:**_ And Nash appears to be on fire tonight!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Let's see if Kingston and get some offense in.

DJ stumbled to the ropes, and as Nash is about to close-line Kingston out of the ring, DJ dodged, and stuck his feet through the ropes and launched his body downwards, sending his feet into Nash's face. Nash was repelled back, and DJ launched himself in the air, performing a moonsault onto the High-Flying Punk.

 _ **Xavier:**_ The People's Moonsault! DJ has crashed down with a vicious People's Moonsault!

After DJ lands on Nash, he pins him to end it early.

 _1... KICKOUT!_

 _ **Harkness:**_ And Nash stays in this.

DJ got up while Nash flipped up from the ground, Nash proceeded to attack DJ and lead the Astonishing One to the ringpost. While DJ managed to get some offense in, Nash set DJ up the post as DJ attempted to push off the Punk. But as Nash fell, he held onto DJ and gave a MASSIVE supplex to DJ off the turnbuckle!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ WOAH! A supplex off the turnbuckle!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Did you hear the impact?!

With DJ's feet in the air and his shoulders on the ground, Nash made the cover.

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!  
_

 ** _Harkness:_** And DJ kicks out!

Nash gets up while DJ flipped up from the ground, Nash attempts to Irish wipe DJ while DJ just jumped onto the middle rope and launches a roundhouse kick onto Nash, as Nash kneels, DJ went for the ropes once more, jumped and delivered a devastating Springboard Cutter. DJ went for the pin once more.

 _1... 2.. KICKOUT!_

DJ looked baffled, how could that not work? Nash flipped up from the ground, and delivered a nasty pele-kick while dropping himself to the ground. Then another, and another, and another. As he performed the kicks, the audience counted outloud...

 _ONE!_

 _TWO!_

 _THREE!_

 _FOUR!_

 _FIVE!_

 _SIX!_

 _SEVEN!_

 _EIGHT!_

 _NINE!  
_

 _TEN!_

 ** _Harkness:_ ** Jeez, he won't stop. He's like a machine.

Around the tenth kick, Nash was running out of steam. DJ on the other hand, feel backwards, head throbbing tremendously. Both men got up, but Nash was the first for the continued retaliation but with the right amount of luck, DJ kicked Nash in the gut, and brought Nash into for a Canadian Destroyer!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Oh my God, WHAT A CANADIAN DESTROYER!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Well... goodnight Nash.

DJ went for the pin, this might just be it...

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

 ** _Harkness:_ ** NASH KICKS OUT! HE'S STILL IN THIS!

Words couldn't describe the look on DJ's face, a combination of shock and awe in one expression. He then turned to the ref to see if this was possible. It was, but DJ couldn't possible believe it, and things started to get heated between the Astounding One and the black-and-white clad working man. Meanwhile, Nash rose to his feet and gave a spinning elbow in the back of DJ's skull. The two then exchanged more jabs before Nash stumbled backwards, then DJ went for the ropes, hopped to the top one and leaps in the air for a Shooting Star legdrop.

However, Nash went for the opposite side of the ring, and jumped off the first rope in the form of a spear at DJ. It connected, and DJ went crashing for the ground.

 ** _Xavier:_** Oh my god! DJ's nearly broken in half!

 _ **Harkness:**_ DJ went for the Hawaii Hangover but was victim to a dreadful flying spear from the top rope!

When DJ landed on the ground, Nash went for the pin.

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence**

Nash got up, and pumped both his fists into the air. At last, not only he won his first match in his wrestling return, but he had won his first championship! The ref handed Nash the belt and Nash proceeded to put it on.

 _"Here is your winner and NEW TDW JUNIOR HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, NASH EVANS!"_

 ** _Harkness:_** All hail King Nash, am I right?

 _ **Xavier:**_ A short yet spectacular match up indeed, David. Both men had fought hard, but in the end there can only be one winner; and tonight, Nash was the better end.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Still, a rather bitter defeat for the Monarchy. Tonight, this makes DJ the second member of the Monarchy who has failed to obtain a championship. Now lets hope Freddy can change that in the main event tonight, when he takes on his opponent, who is now revealed to be the "All-City All-Star" Zachariah Grey.

 _ **Harkness:**_ That's right, a indie guy who recently signed with the company, and not many people know about him. But what we do know is that he was hand-selected by Elite GM to face Freddy for the new TDW Heavyweight Championship, and the both will do so in a 30-minute Iron Man match. I wonder how that'll go...

 _ **Xavier:**_ Well it'll be pretty exciting to see, but before we can proceed with our main event, we still have one last match to go...

 _ **Harkness:**_ Yeah, that's right. It'll be between the "Fallen One" Jason Malice and the "Dark Assassin" Tyler Knight!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Things are going to get pretty spooky in this match-up!

* * *

 **So that's the JH match! Sorry if it seems short, I tried my best to write a match that involved some many aerobic-based moves. Anyways, next is between Jason Malice and Tyler Knight, I wonder how that'll go...**

 **Also, if you get the chance, go and vote on the latest poll I've established on my profile, it's asking who is your favorite authority figure in TDW, both commissioners and GMs. As for my last one regarding WFA Championships, it seems pretty clear people want to see a WFA Intercontinental Championship tournament...**


	9. Battlefield (Part 5 of 6)

**The Toy Master by Avantasia ft. Alice Cooper**

The lights go black to when the crazed laughter filled the arena, then the music starts playing. The lights come back on where a man was seen stretching out his arms for a pose. He had pale white skin, an average build with some muscles, buzz cut black hair, almost to the point of baldness, and light blue eyes. He wore a red and black double singlet that has "MALICE" scratched in it, black pants with a red devil skull on the side, white face paint in which the left side was similar to Headbanger mosh while the other side is a black wicked cross similar to Raven during his time in TNA. He wore black wrestling boots, does have a brace on left knee from previous injury, and fingerless gloves. During his entrance, he was wearing a top hat with joker cards and torn trench coat.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana; weighing at 237 pounds, JASON MALICE!"_

 ** _Xavier:_** There is only one word to describe the man you see entering the ring right now: terrifying.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Honestly, if I was trapped in the elevator with him, I'd take the stairs.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Despite his evil aura, he has accomplished quite a lot over his career. He's a one-time CZW Heavyweight Champion, two-time ROH World Champion, three-time ROH World Television Champion, the longest reigning Lucha Underground champion by 296 days, one-time Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods champion, two-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, three-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, and three-time Impact World Heavyweight Champion.

While the commentators talked, Jason entered the ring, where he removed his hat and coat, and gave the audience the cut throat hand sign as the turnbuckles burst in flames. He then chosen a turnbuckle, and started at the titantron, awaiting his opponent.

 **A Prophecy by Asking Alexandria**

From the curtain came a male with messy black hair, black eyes, and fair skin. He wore black wrestling tights with the name 'Knight' written on the side with in an edgy font and two swords crossing each other in an X form in black with boots. He wore a leather jacket to the ring.

 _"And his opponent, from Oakland, California; weighing at 230 pounds, TYLER KNIGHT!"_

 ** _Burromuerto:_ ** Now this is MY kind of guy right here! From the hard streets of Oakland, Tyler is an arrogant, egotistical man known to run his mouth without care for consequences and loves to party!

 _ **Harkness:**_ His ring name "Knight" couldn't be any farther from the truth as his actions are anything knightly being a hypocritical, impulsive and having an ego bigger than his head.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Regardless, he is a one-time ROH World Television Champion, an entire month run so to speak.

While the commentators talked, Tyler enters the ring and gets on a turnbuckle, as he raises his hands in the air much similar to Randy Orton. When he raised his arms, pyro arose from the other turnbuckles. He hopped off, and stared furiously at Jason.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

The two men circled one another, both were about to grab each other for a headlock...

 **Blue Collar Man by Styx**

The titantron's screen showed static, the crowd's reaction seemed rather mild, and both Tyler and Jason turned to the titantron, obviously confused.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Oh, what now?

 _ **Harkness:**_ Our boss is calling! Look sharp, guys!

 **THE NEAL DEAL STUDIOS**

 **BRINGS YOU**

 **A LIVESTREAM MESSAGE**

The titantron showed Evan's office once more, and Evan was seen sitting in his swivel chair, with a devilish grin on his lips.

"Hello, kiddies." Evan greeted.

"I see we have finally arrived to the match between the two most dangerous men on the roster. It's "the Fallen One" Jason Malice and "the Dark Assassin" Tyler Knight. Both of you represent the three things I look for in the locker-room: courage, athleticism, and my personal favorite: violence. Which is why is irks me to say that I have some... devastating news. You see... this match is _**not** _ going to happen..."

The crowd's reaction was panned all around the arena, raining boos at the screen of Evan, while chanting "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" and clapping in a rhythm.

"Well, it's not going to happen HERE at least. See, my bodyguard Steven had informed me that there is an abandoned house nearby this arena, and locals claimed it's haunted by ghosts of women whom were killed and eaten by a cannibalistic bachelor, and since paranormal activity skyrockets ratings, I am here by moving this match up into that house! In short ladies and gents, Jason Malice vs. Tyler Knight will officially be a No Disqualification HOUSE OF HORRORS match!"

The heat in the crown went absolutely nuclear when Evan announced that.

 _ **Harkness:**_ A House of Horrors match, is Evan for real?!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Somebody pass me what Evan's been smoking...

The wrestlers both looked at one another, then looked back at Evan.

"Oh, and one other thing..." Evan said.

He was silent for a moment...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Gotcha!"

The crowd howled with relief, same with the commentators and wrestlers.

 _ **Harkness:**_...

 _ **Xavier:**_ What was the point of that?

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ I don't know about you guys, but he got me pretty good.

Evan was too busy laughing to look at the audience with a straight face, finally he talked.

"You guys should see what I have on my resume, "Genius, billionaire, master troll!" Literally. Anyways, enjoy your match! For REAL this time, hehehehe..."

 **THIS NEAL DEAL** **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **HAS NOW ENDED**

When the titantron returned to normal, the match resumed. Tyler and Jason engaged in a triangular headlock, and Tyler pushed Jason into a turnbuckle and launched a uppercut at the fallen one. Jason narrowly dodges an attempted Bridging Cobra Clutch and executes an Impaler DDT away from the turnbuckle. He goes for the pin...

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

 ** _Xavier:_ ** And Knight escapes defeat!

As the Dark Assassin tried returning to his feet, Jason grabbed him by his neck and positioned him into the Hang Man's Noose, a Last Chancery modified to also wrap the arms while pulling on the neck.

 _ **Harkness:**_ The Hang Man's Noose, this doesn't look good for Knight...

Tyler's neck felt like it was being tied by a noose, as if he was about to hang himself. Jason pulled harder, but Tyler fought back; but the more effort he gave into getting up, the harder Jason pulled. At this point, Tyler was lucky his head was still in one place. Finally, Tyler managed to break free, and was fats enough to put Jason through a falling inverted DDT. He went for the pin...

 _1... KICKOUT!_

Jason was quick to fight back, and he attempted to place Tyler back in the Hang Man's Noose, but Tyler's quick thinking helpt him avoid the submission maneuver and input his own: the Black Rose, a Bridging Cobra Clutch.

Jason felt his breath becoming shallow as his mind became duller and less sensible to reactions. But still, he had the energy and the willpower to fight out of the Assassin's grip. After a few elbow shots to the head, Tyler lost his focus, and Jason freed himself from the Black Rose. As Tyler went for an attack, Jason gave Tyler a superkick to the Assassin's chin, appropriately named "Sudden Death."

Tyler lost his balance, and Jason set up Tyler for an inverted DDT, and dropped down Tyler in a piledriver.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ And Tyler has been "Laid to Rest."

Seeking the opportunity, Jason pinned Tyler.

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

Jason was getting rather, in traditional terms, "piss angry." He grabbed Tyler once more and once again put him through the Hang Man's Noose. Knight struggled to escape the grip, looking around for options and desperately holding the feeling not to submit.

Tyler managed to stretch his legs to the bottom rope, breaking the hold. The Fallen One let go of Tyler by orders of the referee. But as Knight returned to his feet, Malice delivered another Sudden Death to Knight, who bounced back from the ropes and hit a clothesline, flipping Malice over.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Looks like the "Fallen One" has fell on his face!

Jason quickly sprang back to his feet, mainly after hearing Harkness's snarky comment. Tyler was about to execute a another falling inverted DDT, or what he called "the Knight's sword," but Malice quickly dodged and elbowed the Dark Assassin's head. At the moment's chance, Malice Irish-wiped Knight into the ropes, preparing for a Laid to Rest, one that will permanently "bury" Knight, but before it could be done, Malice was met with a RRC, otherwise known commonly as...

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ SPEAR!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Knight has speared Malice!

The Fallen One once again "fallen" to the ground, and Knight made the cover.

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **A Prophecy by Asking Alexandria**

Tyler emotionless got up and the ref raised the Dark Assassin's hand in victory.

 _"Here is your winner, TYLER KNIGHT!"_

 _ **Harkness:**_ Looks like the Assassin has hunted down the Fallen One.

 _ **Xavier:**_ This match was really intense, both of them were tough as nails.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ It was back and forth indeed, none of them stood done for a second, but in the end, Knight was the better man.

 _ **Harkness:**_ But knowing Malice, I doubt he'll stay done forever.

 _ **Xavier:**_ That's right, pretty soon, the Fallen One will rise up again, looking to get even with the Dark Assassin.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Their war can wait, because up next we have our MAIN EVENT of the evening!

 _ **Xavier:**_ That's right folks, this is where it all comes done! It's the 30-minute Iron Man match for the TDW Heavyweight Championship!

 _ **Harkness:**_ The "Prince" Freddy Escobar has the chance now to prove whether or not he'll be the first reigning TDW Heavyweight Champion.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ It'll either be him or his challenger Zachariah Grey, otherwise known as the "All-City All-Star!" Which one of these stars will shine?! Find out, up next!

* * *

 **WOW! That was long... and painful, too. Sorry if this chapter took a tad bit long, earlier today I was with my Golf group and we were doing a "Golf-a-thon," where we play holes in order to raise money for the team next year. If that sounds easy, it really wasn't. He kept playing nine, and nine, and nine, and nine! There were mosquitoes everywhere, angry hawks everywhere, and both of my arms and legs ended up sunburnt. Even as I type this my arms feel like fried chicken!**

 **Anyways, we ended up playing 56 holes altogether and raised over $600. Sounds good for the team, but what about me?!**

 **So, now that I'm in air conditioning, I can get back to this. I hope you enjoy this match, especially that beginning joke! I apologize if the match itself was too short. I promise more action in the main event.**

 **Also, if you haven't yet, be sure to go to my latest poll, where it asks you who is your favorite authority figure in TDW.**


	10. Battlefield (Part 6 of 6)

David Harkness stood alone in the ring, as he spoke in a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the ring, the general manager for TDW: KIMI TSAI!"

The audience applauded as Kimi's music started playing.

 **Confident by Demi Lovato**

From the curtain came a sharp, business-like female. She was short for her age, probably around 5'5. She was of Asian descent, Japanese to be exact. She had caramel skin, light hazelnut eyes, and hair the shade of midnight. She wore a white t-shirt, a floral jacket, and leggings with neon lights flashing on and off, similar to Chris Jericho's jacket. She wore indigo flats and pearl earrings. She made her way to the ring, as she high-fived several audience members in the process.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Woah! She's glowing!

 _ **Xavier:**_ That's our boss, man!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ No, seriously, her pants is glowing!

"Kimi! I see you got those flashy leggings you were telling me about. They look good..." David commented, trying not to sound perverted.

"Thanks, and I must say, it's been quite a night so far!" Kimi said, rallying up the crowd.

"So far... we've seen King Caesar eating a jobber alive..." Kimi said, causing the crowd to cheer.

"We saw CJ Hawk making Dylan Torres tap out..." Kimi continued, making the crowd cheer louder as they chanted, "CJ HAWK! CJ HAWK! CJ HAWK!"

"We've seen Adrian Lord interfere between Smith vs. Lopez, I plan on talking with Evan about what we're going to do about that." Kimi lectured, as the crowd booed at the mention of Adrian's name.

"We saw some high-flying action between Nash Evans and DJ Kingston. All Hail King Nash, right?" Kimi asked, causing the crowd to cheer.

"And finally, our commissioner Evan Neal has been nominated for "Troll of the year" after his stunt for Tyler Knight vs. Jason Malice." Kimi mentioned, causing certain crowd members to boo.

"However, this night isn't over, as we have yet to witness... the MAIN EVENT! It's "the Prince" Freddy Escobar vs. "the All-City All-Star" Zachariah Grey!" Kimi announced, making the fans cheer.

"The two will be put in a 30-minute Iron Man match competing for the TDW Heavyweight Championship! Speaking of which, everyone here has the honor to get a glimpse of the title belt RIGHT NOW!" Kimi said, while a ref was walked up to Kimi, while holding the belt which was being covered by a velvet cover. Kimi grinned as he unmasked the belt, which heavily resembled the Lucha Underground Championship, except with the TDW logo on it. The audience went CRAZY at the sight of the belt. Kimi shook the ref's hand as she stepped out of the ring. It was then David Harkness took the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, he is "the Prince," Freddy Escobar!"

The crowd boos as Freddy's theme starts playing.

 **POWER by Kanye West**

From the curtain, Freddy Escobar comes out wearing a crown, his light-up jacket and a scepter in hand. After posing on the stage for 6 seconds, in which the pose being the Prince standing with his arms spread out and looking toward the sky, the lights turn on, causing the neon lights turn off. Escobar walks to the ring. When arriving, he removed his jacket and crown, he sets down his scepter and pounces on one of the turnbuckles, and spreads out his arms again, resulting in pyro shooting out of the other three turnbuckles. He gets down, and approaches David.

"So Freddy, how do you feel, considering that you are going to facing off against Zachariah Grey in a 30-minute Iron Man match for the TDW Heavyw-" David is interrupted as Freddy puts up his hand in front of the Brit's face.

"Look, David, that was your name right? Whatever. Here's the thing: no one cares." The Prince tells him. "No cares about who my opponent is, or what type of match it will be because everyone already knows the outcome! I mean, it's so obvious that Zachariah Grey is nowhere near my level! All he will be is a footnote, the answer to a trivia question: "Who did Freddy Escobar beat to become the first ever TDW Heavyweight Champion?""

"At the end of the day, Monarchy is the most powerful faction in wrestling today. CJ Hawk, Nash Evans, Monarchy is coming for the gold, so tread carefully. Because very soon, Monarchy will hold all the gold TDW has to offer, and everyone will..." Escobar pauses dramatically, before finishing. "...BOW!" He finishes.

 **X Gon' Give It To Ya by DMX**

As the music played, the entire audience turned to the titantron. They see a mixed African-Cuban man with spiky brown hair with orange tips, and smooth brown eyes. He wore a Red Sox jersey, camouflage shorts that reached to his knees, and combat boots. He also wore elbow pads, knee pads, chains around his neck, and a ball cap. The audience cheers as he ran down to the ring and slide through via the ropes. He removed his hat, chains, and threw his shirt into the audience. He turn to stare at Escobar, who was slight amused.

"My god... THIS is my opponent? Pfft! What a laugh!" Escobar chuckled.

"So, who do you think you are, eh?" Freddy asked, as David handed the microphone to the man.

"I'm Zach Grey... and I'm your ass-kicker for today!" Zach exclaimed, before he smacks Escobar with the microphone!

 _ **Xavier:**_ WOAH!

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ Holy shit, Grey just smacked the hell outta Escobar!

Escobar fell to the ground, and Zach proceeded to beat the living snot out of the Prince. The ref came into the ring and called for the bell, making a clock appear on the titantron counting down from thirty minutes...

 **30:00**

As mere seconds passed, Zach continued the assault on Escobar. The ref had to pull Zach off from the Prince. Luckily, Zach willing gave Freddy some space to get up... only for a kick to the gut and for Freddy to be heaved onto Zach's shoulders for a standing fireman's carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover, landing Freddy CRACK on his back!

 _ **Xavier:** _ THE GRAND SLAM!

With Freddy on the ground, Zach took the pin.

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _"Zachariah Grey has scored a point!"_

Barely anyone could believe Zach has pulled off a pin in mere seconds.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Did I just blink and miss the first pin?!

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ You sure did, David. It wasn't even ten seconds within the match and Zach is already one-up against the Prince.

Zach stood up and taunted Escobar by mocking his signature pose, causing a few fans to cheer in amusement. The look on Escobar's face was of disbelief, the man was baffled! How could this happen?! Ten seconds in the match and this peasant has already scored a pin on him! Jesus, he had surely underestimated his challenger. Freddy returned to his feet, and entered a headlock between him and Zach. Ultimately, Escobar broke free and rolled out of the ring, ignoring the mountain of boos erupting in the audience.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Looks like the Prince is taking a breather now.

Zach watched as Freddy wandered the sidelines, busy taunting the fans and taking in the hate. Shaking his head, Zach launched himself from the top rope and free-fell onto the Prince. The two crashed onto the ground, as the ref continued to count out the duo. Eventually, Zach got to his feet first and threw Escobar back into the ring. Freddy managed to get back on his feet before Zach himself returned to the ring for an assault. The two grabbed each other by their heads and delivered a series of devastating lefts and rights. The ref had to spread them apart, Zach willing backed away, but Freddy climbed up to the nearest turnbuckle and unleashed the Money Maker, a suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT!

 _ **Harkness:** _ OH! A tornado DDT of the turnbuckle!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Zach's on the ground, he's probably dead!

Zach grabbed his head as it throbbed with pain, more so than a splitting headache. Freddy himself even messed up and his head and landed back-first on the ground. Freddy reluctantly ignored his pain and went after Grey, he needed this pin... or submission... or anything to tie-up the scores... but then he had a better idea...

 _ **Xavier:**_ Whenever you see that smirk on Escobar's face, you know he has something up his sleeve.

 _ **Harkness:**_ He's pretty much the devil of the WFA, he always has something planned to guarantee him victory.

Both Freddy and Zach got up and continued their struggle as the clock winded down and down. Freddy then tossed Zach over to the ref, who was knocked down by the body of the All-City All-Star. The ref was bent on his knees, rubbing his face after being brutally elbowed. Freddy quickly exited the ring and went over to the apron. The Prince pulled out a steel chair.

At the sight, the crowd immediately booed, but their heat only fueled Freddy's encouragement. He returned to the ring, just as Zach was getting onto his feet. For a second it looked like Freddy was about to punish Zach with a brutal assault with a chair, but just as the ref was returning to his feet, Freddy... tossed the chair to Zach?

 _ **Harkness:**_ What's Escobar doing?

When Zach caught the chair, Freddy purposely fell to his back on the ground, pretending to be hit by the chair. Freddy just framed his opponent! The ref immediately went for Zach, who pleaded his case, but the ref called for the bell, causing a smirk to form across Freddy's face as he heard the delightful words he's been dying to hear...

 _"Freddy Escobar has scored a point!"_

The crowd's released massive heat at those words.

 _ **Xavier:** _ Unreal. This is just absolutely unreal.

 _ **Harkness:** _ It seems to be that Freddy Escobar had pulled off a tribute to Eddie Guerrero, who is actually one of Freddy's inspirations in wrestling.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Still no way to score a point. But now the score it tied between 1-and-1.

Freddy rose up as Zach glared at him, obviously infuriated. The two circled one another again, and locked up. But Zach aggressively pushed Freddy into one of the turnbuckles, and started beating at him similar to an MMA fighter. The ref started counting as Zach backed away, giving Freddy some space. But as Freddy starting getting up, Zach delivered a hard KICK to the skull!

 _ **Harkness:** _ Yesh, Zach seems pretty pissed.

 _ **Xavier:** _ Why wouldn't he be? The dude was framed!

Freddy grabbed his head in pain. Jesus, this dude was brutal, but there was no use complaining. Escobar stood up as Grey glared at him angrily. They locked up once again and Freddy grabbed Zach's waist from behind, but Zachariah grabbed his arm and twisted it before taking him onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, as if Zach was going for another Grand Slam, but Freddy powered out of it, but as he came loose, Zach grabbed Freddy's hand and locked the Prince in a headlock. Escobar's knees grew weak, but he slowly stood up and backed up against the ropes, sending both men over the top rope.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ And both men fall over the ropes.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Hopefully one of them returns to the ring, if both of them are counted out, both will gain a point.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Well wouldn't that be ironic, since they'll gain a point from each other's mistakes.

As both men came to their knees, Freddy returned to the ring. But as Zach was heading to the ring, he was massacred by King Caesar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres from the audience! The three straight up MURDERED the All-City All-Star, with a blazing series of attacks like kicks, punches, stomps, and more.

 _ **Harkness:**_ WHAT?! The Monarchy is here!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Somebody get these guys out of here!

The ref was furious and ordered for the Monarchy to seize their attack, but nothing could stop the stable. With no options, the ref called for the bell, despite Freddy's pleas to not. Not even Freddy knew his Monarchy would interfere.

 _"Zachariah Grey has scored a point!"_

 _ **Harkness:** _ Well since the match is disqualification-based, it shouldn't be a surprise Zach would score a point.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Look at Freddy's face, I'm not sure he even knew the Monarchy would interfere.

 _ **Xavier:** _ Either way, the Monarchy did a pretty good job, because Zach looks like he's done!

Zach's carcass laid on the floor, clearly beaten and bruised after the devastating ambush. Freddy went to ringside and gathered his stablemates together, the camera audio didn't catch everything he said, but it was clear he's infuriated with his group. Thanks to them, Zach's now winning! When the camera finally zoomed in, the audio clearly heard Freddy telling his disciples, "You better not mess this up..."

As Freddy was finished, Zach ran in and interrupted their meeting! Zach continued to rain pain onto the Prince and shoved Freddy into the steel steps. Zach turned and ducked as Dylan Torres swung his barbed-wire baseball, accidentally hitting DJ instead! Zach grabbed Dylan and planted him with a sitout powerbomb! Then came Caesar, when went for a knockout punch but Zach HEAVED Caesar onto his shoulders, causing a massive pop in the crowd, and SLAMMED Caesar with a Grand Slam through the announcers table!

 _ **Harkness:** _ SHIT! RIGHT THROUGH OUR TABLE!

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ Quick! Save our slurpees!

The fans applauded in awe for Zach, no has ever taken out the Monarchy like that! Freddy had made it back to the ring, but watched in horror as Zach put Caesar though the announcer's table. Even Zach himself was shocked that he managed to do that. Still stunned, he made his way back to the ring, but before he could get through the ropes, Freddy, not assaulted, but spat in Zach's face!

 _ **Xavier:** _ Oh, come on, gimme a break...

 _ **Harkness:**_ That was just tasteless!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Right in the man's face!

Zach, unphased, wiped the saliva off his face, and charged at Escobar! Zach went for a Hurricanrana but Freddy caught Zach caught on his shoulders and executed a One-Handed Electric Chair Driver! The Prince's Throne, the fitting name for such a move!

 _ **Harkness:** _ And Freddy as taken his throne!

 _ **Xavier:** _ Right ontop of Zach's neck! That's got to knock the wind out!

With Zach's legs up, Freddy pushed them down for the pin.

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _"Freddy Escobar has scored a point!"_

 _ **Harkness:** _ And Freddy evens the score!

Freddy picked Grey up & kneed him in his face before tossing him into a turnbuckle. Freddy close-lined Zach several times before lifting Zachariah on the top turnbuckle. Grey fought back with headbutts which sends Escobar back. Grey stood up & went for a Diving leg drop bulldog. The Prince was caught and landed face first on the mat. From the corner of Zach's eye, he sees the Monarchy slowly getting back to their feet. Quickly, Zach picks up Freddy for a Grand Slam, but he runs to the ropes and tosses Freddy over the ropes... onto the Monarchy! Caesar, DJ, and Dylan caught Freddy... but all of them fall on impact.

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ Christ, the Monarchy has fallen!

Zach looked down at the Monarchy, then he ran and slinged himself on the ropes and free-feel ontop the Monarchy!

 _ **Xavier:** _ And Zach has tossed himself ontop the Monarchy.

 _ **Harkness:** _ I heard of killing two birds with one stone, but this is extreme!

Zach picked up the fallen Freddy and rammed the Prince into the steel steps. Grey picked him back up and tossed him back into the ring. Grey slowly moved towards Escobar, however, Freddy struck Zach in the leg. Grey lost his footing, and Escobar leaped onto Zachariah for a stunner! Zach stumbled backwards, and Freddy continued his retaliation with a pele kick!

Grey crashed down backwards, and turned to get up, but Escobar ran towards the All-City All-Star to deliver a devastating curbstomp! But in the neck of time, Zach rolled out of the way, making Escobar stomp on the ground. Zachariah leaped over the head of Escobar, and connected with a leg drop bulldog! Grey quickly picked Escobar up & hooked him for a Angle Slam, but Escobar quickly freed himself and elbowed Zachariah's face. Grey was stunned, then the Prince added to by another pele kick. The All-City All-Star collapsed onto his knees, and Freddy went for a forward somersault cutter, knocking Zach out.

Freddy returned to his feet, and taunted the crowd. He laughed manically, as the fans booed him. Zach, on his knees, jumped suddenly and performed the backstabber on Escobar! Freddy feel to the ground, feeling if somebody had stabbed him with a knife. Zach made a grab for Freddy's ankle and positioned him for a ankle lock.

 _ **Xavier:** _ And Zach's going for the ankle lock!

 _ **Harkness:**_ If Freddy taps out here, Zach will gain the lead once more!

Freddy screamed in pain, but he didn't give in. Like a snake, he turned to his back, and when his foot was in position, he used all his strength to KICK Zach back. Freddy returned to his feet, and finally executed the Kingslayer ontop of Zach's neck!

Harkness: Freddy has delivered the curbstomp!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ The Kingslayer!

At last, Freddy went for a pin.

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _"Freddy Escobar has scored a point!"_

The crowd reacted negatively at this, Freddy just grinned a devilish smile as he spread his arms open once more.

 _ **Xavier:** _ Freddy has finally taken the lead in this match!

 _ **Harkness:**_ He is leading by three points against Zach's two. The All-City All-Star has to do something quick, the clock is winding down and before he knows it, Freddy will be the one everyone's talking about!

Freddy stood up and waited for Zachariah to move. When the All-City All-Star got onto his hands & knees, Freddy went to knee him, but Grey rolled behind him and took Escobar to Suplex City!

 _ **Harkness:** _ Oh! Nasty suplex to the neck!

Zach went for a pin, but before the ref could make the count, King Caesar grabbed Zach's foot and pulled him away from Freddy. Zach responded by a shark KICK to Caesar's face, freeing Zach from Brooklyn's Finest's grip. But when Zach went to his feet, Freddy was on a turnbuckle and went for a Coronation!

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ Freddy's going for a diving elbow drop... and it CONNECTS!

Both men laid on the mat for a few moments, before both rose up to their knees and then looked at the titantron in horror: the clock read TEN MINUTES!

 _ **Harkness:**_ We are slowly narrowing down to ten minutes, if there is no pinfalls, submissions, or disqualifications, then Freddy will walk out of this arena as the first ever TDW World Heavyweight Champion!

 _ **Xavier:** _ Hopefully it's the opposite, if he does win we'll never hear the end of it!

Freddy quickly rose to his feet and continued to kick Zach in the ribs, before stomping on Zach's head, up to the point Zach started to bleed around his forehead! Freddy was just relentless! Freddy went to the ropes and positioned himself for a frog splash. He waited until Zach was on his feet. When the All-City All-Star did, Freddy went for the splash... but landed on Zach's shoulders!

The crowd started to cheer, as Zach went for ANOTHER Grand Slam! Freddy laid limp, but Zach rolled the Prince onto his belly and performed a stepover toehold facelock, locking his arms around Freddy's neck, stretching the Prince's back, neck, and knee.

 _ **Harkness:** _ Here we go! The "Hangman Body Lock!"

Freddy struggled to get out of it, but couldn't reach for the ropes. Ultimately... he tapped.

 _"Zachariah Grey has scored a point!"_

A massive pop occurred within the crowd, the All-City All-Star has now evened the score! At this rate, the Monarchy pretty much just did everything they could to prevent Grey from winning the title. DJ Kingston climbed on a turnbuckle for a corkscrew shooting star press, but Zach caught the astonishing one with a Snap Dragon suplex! Dylan grabbed Freddy's scepter and attempted to whack Zach with it, but Zach dodged and hit Dylan with a Sitout hip toss! Zach takes the scepter and breaks the weapon over his knee. King Caesar was about to go in the ring and straight up devour Zach alive, similar to what he did with the poor Bad Luck Barry. But the ref stopped Brookyln's Finest... just in time.

But as the ref's back was turned, Freddy reached into his crown... and pulled out brass knuckles...

 _ **Xavier:**_ Freddy's got brass knuckles! Somebody stop him!

 _ **Harkness:**_ The ref's back is turned! He won't even tell the difference!

Freddy put the weapon on his fingers, and prepared to strike. But Zach... had other plans.

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ Zach's getting his chains out! What is Zach going to do?

Just as Freddy could punch Zach, the All-City All-Star wrapped his chains around the Prince's neck and started choking him! Despite the heel-ish actions, the crowd reacted positively!

 _ **Harkness:** _ Zach's strangling Freddy with his chains!

 _ **Xavier:**_ What is Zach thinking?! He's better than this!

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ Ah come on, you have to admit, Freddy have this coming...

 _ **Xavier:** _ Y'know what? ...I guess you're right, Freddy deserves this.

Freddy struggled to fight back, swinging his armed fist, trying to get at Zach's skull. But slowly, he began loosing his breath, his limps grew weak, as he started to see black. Zach kept the hold until minutes counted down... to seconds.

 _ **Harkness:** _ And we are heading down to seconds...

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Hopefully one of these guys gets a point soon, we can't end this match in a tie!

 _ **Xavier:** _ We can always go into overtime until someone gets a pin, submission, or disqualification.

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ Yeah but I don't want to be here all night!

Zach released Freddy from the chains as the ref finally sent the Monarchy to the back. As the seconds winded down, Freddy attempted to stand and position Zach for a Prince's Throne, but Zach freed himself and landed in front of the Prince and countered a closeline with a sitout facebsuter!

 _ **Harkness:**_ And Zach gives the "Facebuster" to the Prince!

Rolling Escobar on his back, Zach went for the pin.

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _"Zachariah Grey has scored a point!"_

The crowd exploded with cheers, and started counting down...

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 _"Here is your winner and NEW TDW Heavyweight Champion by a score of four-to-three... ZACHARIAH GREY!"_

 **X Gon' Give It To Ya by DMX**

Zach stood up and the ref raised his arm in the air! He was handed the TDW World Heavyweight Championship belt and raised it in the air as the crowd showered the All-City All-Star with cheers.

 _ **Xavier:** _ HE DID IT! ZACH HAS BEATEN FREDDY!

 _ **Harkness:**_ He didn't just beat Freddy, he's beaten the entire Monarchy! I'm not sure anyone could say they've done that!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Certainly a well-deserved victory for Zach!

The crowded chanted Zach's name, as the All-City All-Star hopped on a turnbuckle and held the belt in the air. He jumped off and dangled the belt over the carcass of the Prince, whom's face was of sour dispatch. Joyfully, Zach left the ring and was high-fiving fans while showing off his new belt. At the end of the ramp, he held up the belt one last time as his theme song plays throughout the stadium.

 _ **Harkness:** _ What an event this was...

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ So, guys... do you think this event is better than the sight of Jazz Conway's ass?

 _ **Xavier:**_ ...Seriously?

* * *

 **Phew! That was long! Anyways, since the first champions have been crowned, all there's left to do is the crown the others in the first episode of TDW.**

 **I hope you enjoy the main event for Battlefield! Also, props to theDarkRyder for writing the interview between David Harkness _(his OC commentator btw)_ and Freddy Escobar _(the GOAT of the WFA)_.**

 **RECAP:**

 **Bad Luck Barry vs. King Caesar _(Singles Match)_  
** ** _WINNER:_ King Caesar by pinfall**

 **CJ Hawk vs. Dylan Torres _(No Disqualification Match for the TDW Intercontinental Championship)_  
** ** _WINNER:_ CJ Hawk by submission**

 **Desmond Smith vs. Matt Lopez _(Singles Match for the TDW Demolition Championship)_  
** ** _WINNER:_ Desmond Smith by pinfall**

 **DJ Kingston vs. Nash Evans _(Singles Match for the TDW Junior Heavyweight Championship)_  
** ** _WINNER:_ Nash Evans by pinfall**

 **Jason Malice vs. Tyler Knight _(Singles Match)_  
** ** _WINNER:_ Evan Neal by trolling... nah, just kidding, Tyler Knight by pinfall**

 **Freddy Escobar vs. Zachariah Grey _(30-minute Iron Man Match for the TDW Heavyweight Championship)_  
** ** _WINNER:_ Zachariah Grey by score of 4-3.**


	11. Things on my mind

**Oltremare by Ludovico Einaudi**

... Hey guys.

Now, before I tell you guys some things on my mind, I want to wish you all in the WFA a happy anniversary. On this date last year, July 10th, was when theDarkRyder created the Wrestling Federation Alliance, a group that brings together OC wrestling promotions and share their talents; it feature amazing and aspiring writers like Ryder, Coyote, me, Kiran, Hawk, Storm, Double D, and Foxxer. In fact, it was me who realized today was the one year anniversary and told Ryder about it. So, hopefully you guys celebrate it by watching old wrestling videos and working on making the best written matches possible.

But what about me?

Well, I have some things on my mind and I feel like it's holding me back from writing.

But before I tell you guys, I want to let you all know I am NOT quitting the WFA nor am I cancelling TDW.

But I want to merge the brands together.

There are some pros and cons from this...

The pros are that you can have match ups that you can't get with the regular Carnage and Elite brands _(Furno Moxley vs. Zach Grey for example)_. Plus, it'll give me less to produce and not give me such a hard time keeping up knowing I have so much to write.

The cons? Well, what made TDW so unique from the others is the promotions and how diverse they are from one another. Carnage focuses on the extreme and the dangerous matches while Elite has the more crisp and technical matches. Underground is a mixture of it and shoes talent with vast backgrounds and excites you when they get to the main roster.

But it's the brands that are causing my troubles!

I have at least THREE episodes to write A WEEK, and since I'm behind two weeks, almost three, that's SIX episodes I have to make up altogether. I'm just one guy, that's nearly impossible to do! Right now, it's starting to take a toll on me. I'm feeling stressed, I'm feeling ashamed, and I just feel... embarrassed that I can't keep up on a regular basis. I don't want to rush myself through it and produce a crappy product that disappoints you guys, it'll disappoint me and I'll loose followers.

I mean, look at Strong Style Wrestling, they have two brands and it's controlled by Ryder and Kiran, and it's brilliant! Why? Because it's more than one person doing the writing! Plus, WWE has THREE brands, and it takes an entire team of writers making ideas for stories.

So, I had an idea to merge the two main brands together and make a SUPER brand. I mean, if Ring of Honor can do it, if New Japan Pro Wrestling can do it, if Total Nonstop Action can do it, and at one point WWE did it, then I can do it.

But what about the other characters?

Well, maybe I can keep one commissioner and one GM to control the entire thing, you guys can choose who should I keep in control (though I have a feeling a certain commissioner will be the fan favorite), and maybe the others can be backstage figures/ambassadors.

What about TDW Battlefield?

Well, I don't want all the hard work and dedication I put into that event to go to waste. I'll try and create something that won't change that event, because I know everyone liked it, and I liked it, too.

But to sum it all up, what do you guys think? Should I try and merge the brands? Or proceed with my original concept? If you want to talk more about this situation, feel free to PM me.


	12. Evan Neal Q&A

_**Evan:**_ Hello, kiddies. I am Evan Neal, before your very sight is the lead commissioner and runner... of TDW Underground! So, ever since the TDW opening night at "TDW Battlefield," the wrestling community has had kittens! Questions are being shot left and right, about it's potential, what do they plan to do with it's wrestlers, and more specifically: your's truly. So I'm here tackle some questions down, and I'm going to try and NOT get drunk as I answer them... _*takes sip of champagne from bottle*_ So ladies and gents, let's get answering...

 **" _If you had to choose just one place to vacation every year for the rest of your life, where would it be?_ " - Barbara from Chicago, Illinois.**

 _ **Evan:**_... what kind of dull-ass question is that, Barbara? I mean, it's pretty obvious I'd choose my own slice of paradise: my backyard. Basically because I can never leave! Next question, please...

 **" _What would you do in life if you knew you couldn't fail?_ " - Kevin from London, England.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Look at me, Kevin, I KNOW I can't fail! If I were to fail, you wouldn't be seeing me where I am now and you wouldn't be asking me this vary question. Think, monkey, THINK!

 _ **"What trends do you proudly take part of?"**_ **\- Rachel from Columbus, Ohio.**

 _ **Evan:**_ What trend? Do I look like a "twenty-one pilot" to you? Am I dreaming about taking part in "Hamilton" on Broadway? When was the last time you see me take a selfie of myself in the latest fashion trend? I think it's pretty clear to your dumb ass that I am NO TRENDSETTER, I like what I like. Am I welling to try things once in a while, sometimes, but it doesn't mean I have to take part in the freak show you call "society!"

 **" _What celebrity do you feel like you take after?_ " - Wyatt from Atlanta, Georgia.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Lemme make one thing clear, people. I don't care about celebrities, okay. Yes, I'll admit most of them are good at what they do, such as singing, acting, and hosting. But due to all the big deals that people are making over them, I stopped caring years ago.

 _ **"Is there any place you wish to hold a TDW event in?" -**_ **Carmen from** **Calexico, California.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Oh yeah, dozens. As you may or may not know, Battlefield took place in Chicago, which was actually on my list of locations to go. So there's that. Other locations? Well, there's New York, Los Angeles, Miami, Houston, Las Vegas, Philadelphia, etc. I'm welling to go OUT of country places. London, Paris, Tijuana, Tokyo, Cape Town, Rio de Janeiro. The list goes on, I'm aiming for places that gets lots of views and audience... and more people means more MONEY!

 **" _What do you think of your promotion as a whole since TDW Battlefield?_ " - Mick from Kansas City, Missouri.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Underground is my masterpiece. TDW broke a record for "most wrestlers on one roster" with a number of ONE HUNDRED. I've seen other promotions in the past struggle to maintain a roster of freakin' FORTY. So far, you've only seen twelve of my chosen ones brawl it out, just imagine what more has in store for you...

 _ **"Among the TDW roster, who would you say is your favorite competitor?"**_ **\- Grace from Sweetwater, Tennessee.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Well, there are two ways to answer that question. One, who is my favorite as a PERSON; and two, who is my favorite in the form of wrestling ability. Now, person-wise, probably Matt Lopez, he was such a fiery passion for wrestling, and it's tough to deny it. A close runner-up is my buddy DJ Kingston, if only he don't cheat during Poker night. Now, in wrestling-terms, it's CJ Hawk. Like Matt, he has such a talent for the sport and he kept going despite his past. However, I was told that he made some ominous comments about me and my relations to the Monarchy. So, hopefully that doesn't bite him in the ass in the future...

 _ **"Is it true that nobody in the wrestling roster has seen you in person?"**_ **\- Simon from Roswell, New Mexico.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Yeah! And I have the key I used to lock the door with so I can knock boots with your mother! It's GREAT!

 _ **"Why do you wear sunglasses indoors?"**_ **-** **Emaliegh from Cape Town, South Africa.**

 _ **Evan:**_ First of all, you should really change your name, it looks jacked-up. Secondly, I wear sunglasses indoors because my stare is as cold as ice; and if you look directly into my eyes, you'll freeze... literally, you'll be an ice sculpture at that point, except you won't melt, which would be good because I like my women... hard...

 _ **"Like most wrestling authority figures, do you have a background in wrestling?"**_ **\- Tony from Las Vegas, Nevada.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Why should a authority figure need experience in wrestling? If they know how the run a business regardless of it's background, they should run it. But to answer your question, Tony, I don't have experience in the ring. However, if I had the chance to get in the action, I would. I'm willing to wrestle ANYBODY, new, experience, and even somebody who's been retired, but came out of it for one last match.

 _ **"Do you have any pets?"**_ **\- Victoria from San Francisco, California.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Here we go with the non-wrestling questions again! Oh well, since you asked, I got FOUR, actually. I got a boxer dog named "Zeus," a parrot named "Roth," a Capuchin monkey named "Cleo," and a green iguana named "Iggy." They all get along relatively well together, and they're a lot of work to take care off. Most people think taking care of pets like Cleo or Iggy are easy, but it's not. If any non-experienced pet owners thinking about getting exotic pets like monkeys or iguanas, then I suggest you do some research first before jumping ship, because you're going to be WAY over your head!

 **" _Is it true you endorsed on the idea of the WFA companies merging?"_ \- AJ from San Juan, Puerto Rico.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Well, yes and no. To say that we're trying to merge ourselves into one mega-corporation is a little exaggerated, but not wholly unfair. As a alliance, we felt like we couldn't forever face-off in ratings wars with new ideas and concepts between our companies. So at one point, some off us thought a one and shared company with our wrestlers together would be a good thing, being how a lot of us shared the same talent. However, we didn't get enough votes to pull off such a move, so as for now, we're split into separate companies under the same banner.

 _ **"What are your thoughts about the other WFA shows?"**_ **\- Thea from San Antonio, Texas.**

 _ **Evan:**_ They're all good TV, I watched a lot of their talent to choose who I wanted to sign in my company. Some were easy like the Monarchy, CJ Hawk, Brianna Kelly, Brutus Vicious, the Wayne Bros., the Fortress, Will Ralston, SJ Steele, the New Shield, the list goes on.

 _ **"Who is your personal favorite wrestler?"**_ **\- Caleb from** **Greenwich, Massachusetts.**

 _ **Evan:**_ A lot of wrestlers were involved in my childhood. Some honorable mentions include "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, Eddie Guerrero, the Rock, Kurt Angle, Goldberg, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Triple H, Kane, Rob Van Dam, Chris Benoit, the Hardy Boyz, Edge & Christian. However, my most personal favorite... is the Undertaker. The man is a pioneer of the company, and has carried the WWE on his back for over two decades, and has done more for the company then what John Cena could've done. Next time someone says John Cena is the "face the runs the place," I recommend they get their head checked, because once upon a time, WWE was Taker's ground... and it's currently AJ Styles's.

 _ **"Do you have experience inside a wrestling business before creating TDW?" -**_ **Lily from Norfolk, Virginia.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Well, like I said before: people don't always need experience to run a certain company if you know how to run any company. However, that isn't the case with me, because I had experience inside a wrestling promotion. Not just any promotion, but NJPW! I worked as a booker there, but I didn't leave the house, I only had to go to Japan ONE TIME for a business meeting. It was horrible. Tokyo was loud, noisy, I couldn't understand a single word anybody said, and no one would take American currency. However, what I got from my time there is ideas for titles for TDW.

 _ **"Is it true that you paid people to attend TDW Battlefield?"**_ **\- Ian from San Diego, California.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Well, Ian, I heard that you were arrested for animal cruelty in the first degree by spreading peanut butter on your testicles and getting your dog to lick it up! Yeah, not everything you hear is true.

 _ **"What is your goal with the production of TDW?"**_ **\- Juliet from Toronto, Ontario, Canada.**

 _ **Evan:**_ To produce better content then one WWE is showing right now. At the moment "RAW" means only one thing: _R_ oman _A_ lways _W_ ins.

 _ **"** **Will you ever make a physical appearance in a episode of Underground?** **"**_ **\- Drake from Seattle, Washington.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Let that little mystery keep you up at night, Drake.

 _ **"Do you film your announcements live or are they pre-recorded?"**_ **\- Monica from Boston, Massachusetts.**

 _ **Evan:**_ They're live right from my office. The commentators Paul, Hector, and David all confirmed themselves that my announcements are always made at the moment RIGHT at a moment. Why do you think there's "live" in "livestream?"

And finally, my LAST question for tonight is...

 _ **"Do you travel with the roster and film yourself inside the arena, or are you located in one central location? If so, where are you at?"**_ **\- Jonathan from Miami, Florida.**

 _ **Evan:**_ Well, like what Simon said in his question, no wrestler in my promotion has seen me in person, so I think that answers part of your question. Now, as for where I am based at. Well, my friend, that's a secret! Reason why I have it a secret, and why do I film my announcements, those are all secrets. Something to be revealed in time...

* * *

 **Now that was interesting to do! Sorry if the first episode is taking so long to do. It's a tangle between matches, waiting for people's promos and matches and real life issues. But as I'm handling that, I just want to give you guys something to read. Since everyone seems to like Evan, I thought I make something involving him! Anyways, I'm trying everything I can to get the first episode out and all other episodes before I get to Chase for the Case. In the mean time, thank you for reading and make sure to FFR (Favorite, Follow, and Review) and thank you again for bearing with me.**

 **Also, props to people who submitted me their questions! In addition, make sure to check out the recent poll I've created, asking you all which four of your choice should be in the Chase for the Case ladder match!**


	13. Underground, Episode 1

**Enemy by Sevendust**

While the fireworks exploded around the titantron, the arena was jammed with fans shouting, "TDW!" "TDW!" "TDW!" "TDW!" The camera then pans over to the three commentators.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Welcome to the first official episode of TDW, everybody! We're here live in front of Minneapolis, Minnesota! I'm Paul Xavier and alongside me is David Harkness and "the Devious Jaguar" Hector Burromuerto!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Thank you all for joining us this evening! With our debut pay-per-view, we have attracted a MASSIVE amount of followers! Right now, everyone's waiting in anticipation for more!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Aside from "the All-City All-Star" Zach Grey, "the Prince" Freddy Escobar, "the Mexican Wolf" Matt Lopez, and even "the Celtic Hound" Desmond Smith, we still have a load of talented competitors waiting to show everyone what they got!

 _ **Harkness:**_ They got reason, too, because TDW still has some championships awaiting for owners. Tonight we are crowning two more champions for TDW! Those championship matches include Jason Malice vs. Bjorn Alexander in a Last Man Standing match for the TDW Hardcore Championship and a 3-on-3 tag team match between the Fortress and the New Shield for the TDW 3-Man Tag Team Championship!

 _ **Xavier:**_ With some many titles and so many competitors, it's hard to decide who could walk away with some gold!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ But before we could get to that, we have some controversy to address: the Adrian Lord situation.

 _ **Harkness:**_ That's right, for those of you who don't know, during the match between Matt Lopez and Desmond Smith, Adrian Lord attacked the Mexican Wolf just as he was preparing to execute his finishing move. With Matt beaten and broken, the Celtic Hound took and easy victory and was crowned the Demolition Champion.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Adrian Lord... what a dick.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Well I've been told Matt Lopez has NOT been given any major injuries and is still able to compete tonight, and Matt has been given a choice for whether or not he wants to challenge once more for the Demolition title due to interference.

 ** _*wolf howl*_ Resistance to Resilience by Relucant Hero**

The audience cheered as Matt entered from the curtain, he looked around for a brief second before acknowledging the crowd. He gave a few crowd members high-fives before entering the ring. He wore his signature MMA shorts along with his boots and hand tape, but in addition he had on a opened black vest with a hood. He looked at the crowd for a second as they chanted, "MATT LO-PEZ!" "MATT LO-PEZ!" "MATT LO-PEZ!" "MATT LO-PEZ!"

"Last week, at TDW Battlefield, I was forced to battle the "Celtic Hound" himself, Desmond Smith!" Matt started, "And I will admit, he was quite a challenge with his height and strength. However, I had it in the bag, then all of the sudden, my "old friend" Adrian Lord ATTACKED me and cost me a title win." Matt finished, with people booing at the mention of Adrian.

"To give you all a brief history lesson, Adrian and I were tag team partners once during our time in the indie scene in Mexico. However, that bastard grew jealous because I was "getting more attention" then him, and he turned his back on me and costed me my luchador mask! And apparently... he did the same again with the Demolition championship..." Matt finished. Thus causing more boos from the audience. But Matt walked forward and grabbed a rope as he stood on the bottom one, making him look taller for the camera.

"So now I've been given a choice... before the show started Kimi told me if I wanted, I would be given an automatic rematch for the Demolition title against Desmond. At first thought, I would've taken it. But I decided something else..." Matt said, "I choose... NOT to take it, because Adrian has caused me so much trouble in the past, and I want to SET HIM STRAIGHT! The Demolition title can wait, but for right now, I want a one-on-one match with Adrian Lord, and I want it RIGHT NOW!" Matt shouted, causing some ovation from the crowd.

 ** _Xavier:_** Woah! Saying "no" to a championship rematch JUST for a match against the man who COST him the title? I like that!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Really? I would've taken a championship rematch any day of the week!

 **I'm Shipping Up To Boston by Dropkick Murphys**

As the music played, people gave a mild reaction to the current Demolition Champion, "the Celtic Hound" Desmond Smith. He had the championship belt over his shoulder as he appeared. He was wearing his usual wrestling gear as well as a leather vest as he walked to ring.

"Wait a minute, lemme get this straight: you are GIVING UP a free rematch for my title, just to face some other dude who caused you the title? Wow, that's rich! I've seen drunk Irishmen with more brains than you!" Desmond said, getting in the ring.

"It's not JUST the title, Smith; it's my pride, my dignity, the chance for revenge and redemption. When I'm finished with Lord, YOU and your title are next!" Matt said, in a determined tone.

"Don't get ya balls in a tangle, Matt. Even if Adrian didn't crack that chair in ya back, I still would've made you look like a lost puppy! Your skills are as dried up like a nun's tit!" Desmond said, causing massive heat from the crowd, but before a fight could break out...

 **Dirty Angel by Voodoo Johnson**

At the first notes of the music, fans immediately booed at the sight of the man before them: Adrian Lord. He had on his usual ring gear, but also wore a gray blazer and a white fedora with a white feather.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Uh oh, if you thoughts things were getting tense, wait until this guy gets involved.

 _ **Xavier:**_ That's right, that's the man who started this whole mess, Tijuana's Lord... Adrian Lord!

"Ladies and gentlemen! My name... my name is Adrian LOOOOOOOOOOOOORD! But you... y'all already know that! Tonight, is my _entrada grande_ in the _s_ _ubterráneo_!" Adrian said with his microphone, in his usual cocky tone with a white grin across his face, causing several fans to boo. Adrian faced Desmond and Matt and pointed to them, with his devious smirk masking his face.

"Matt! Desmond! Just the two men I wanted to see!" Adrian said, running to the steps and entering the ring via ropes.

"Y'know, I just noticed that you two have more in common then what meets the eye. Both of you are brawlers, while very aerobic in the ring. Also, your blood... comes from the streets, the horrible streets. My blood comes from kings and royalty! But Matt... you already know that from our previous bouts!" Adrian chuckled.

" _Cierra la boca_ , _bastardo_!" Matt swore at Adrian in Spanish.

"Hey hey hey, come on now, Matt..." Adrian said, "You and Desmond over there are like these people, horrible peasants from the most rotten places of the world!" Adrian said.

"I'm not sure you even are, but you got GUTS coming out here! From as far as I'm concerned, ya nothing but a bog mutten!" Desmond said, causing some audience members to cheer. "So, take your balls out of your eyes and get the hell outta my ring!" Desmond ordered.

"How DARE you?! You are not even DESERVING to be champion! If you weren't against this _gusano_ here, I wouldn't help you, nobody would help you! You and your nation are a joke!" Adrian said, while pointing at Matt.

"Who you calling a _gusano_ , Adrian? And who's to say you'd make a better champion then Desmond? You can't buy opportunities, you need to EARN them! Same goes with respect, and as far as I'm concerned, you'll NEVER earn the respect of me OR these people!" Matt said, pointing to the crowd.

"I do not NEED to earn anything from you or them, you yapping chihuahua! You will respect me... otherwise I'll BEAT IT out of you... and when I'm done..." Adrian said, before eyeing at Desmond's title, "I will crown myself the new and PROPER TDW Demolition Champion!" Adrian proclaimed.

"Them fighting words, _amigo_!" Desmond shouted, "You really want it?! Come get it! But you and your ego are going to learn NOT to challenge a Irishman in a fight, let alone win!" Desmond stated.

"We'll see about that, _perro asqueroso_!" Adrian said, looking ready to fight.

"Yeah, wear yourself out, Adrian, it'll make it easier for me to take you out!" Matt pointed.

"Oh, I'm not down with you!" Adrian said, taking off his blazer.

The three men looked ready to brawl, until...

 **Blue Collar Man by Styx**

The three men immediately looked up at the titantron as it went static.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Alright, bend a knee and bow your head, our lead commissioner, or the dubbed "King of Trolls," as arrived to the Underground!

 _ **Xavier:**_ I wonder what could be up his sleeve...

 _ **Harkness:**_ Hopefully it's something good, but then again, it could just be a giant troll.

 **THE NEAL DEAL STUDIOS**

 **BRINGS YOU**

 **A LIVESTREAM MESSAGE**

The screen clears up to reveal the commissioner Evan Neal in a swivel chair; he wore a camouflage gray ball cap, aviators, and a black trench coat.

"Ah, Matt, Desmond, Adrian, just the men I've been meaning to talk to. So, to sum up this situation: Matt wants to beat the crap out of Adrian, Adrian believes he can be a better champion then Desmond, and Desmond thinks Matt is a pipsqueak for refusing a free championship rematch. So, it seems we have bit of a tangle in our dangles... and I have JUST the perfect solution! So Matt, who are you going against tonight? Well, the answer is simple. Tonight, your opponent will be... Adrian!"

Adrian Lord raised his fist in the air, happy to see he'll be facing his nemesis.

"... and Desmond Smith!" Evan finished.

Adrian stopped and widen his eyes, as both Matt AND Desmond looked confused.

"It'll be the three of you... in a TRIPLE THREAT match for the Demolition Championship!" Evan finished, causing a massive ovation in the arena.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Holy crap! A triple threat?!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Wow, this insane!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ All three men together in one match... for the Demolition Championship?!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Seems like all three of these men gets the chance to prove each other's claims in one match!

"Anyways, we shall have this match... RIGHT NOW! So, I'm off, have fun, kiddies!" Evan laughed, before signing off.

 **THIS NEAL DEAL** **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **HAS NOW ENDED**

* * *

The three men took off their entrance attires as a female ref made her way to the ring. She raised the Demolition title in the air as she called for the bell.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

Matt and Adrian immediately went towards one another and locked up. Matt kneed Adrian in his face, but Tijuana's Lord was obviously stronger then the Mexican Wolf, and pushed Matt into a turnbuckle. Desmond, seemingly saving his strength or not caring, leaned back on a turnbuckle and watched the action. Adrian delivered a series of nasty elbows into Matt's face as the ref tried to break it up. Adrian obviously disobeyed the eye candy ref's orders and she started counting. Adrian backed off, then pressed his hands on the female ref's chin and made a smooth comment about her appearance.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Looks like Adrian's trying to charm his way to the win.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Well that's one way to cheat your way into victory!

The female ref, who was blushing, thanked Adrian for his comment and the two started to chat. Matt, rising to his feet, aggressively PUSHED his nemesis to the ground. Matt continued the assault and frog splashed onto Tijuana's Lord and used his MMA training to strike Adrian's face with angered fists. Each strike for a time Adrian has caused Matt trouble and pain in the past.

The ref counted to count Matt, and the Mexican Wolf reluctantly backed off. Matt then went for a top rope and prepared to execute a From Mexico With Pain. But before he could fly... Desmond finally got in on the action and jerked on the rope, causing Matt to loose his balance... and landed on his... unmentionable area...

The ref immediately took notice and called for the bell for disqualification!

 _DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_

 ** _Xavier:_ ** Wait... what the hell?

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Desmond JUST got himself disqualified!

 _ **Harkness:**_... Wait, if a title match ends in disqualification, does that mean...?

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, this match has officially ended in disqualification! Therefore, the winner of this match is Matt Lopez! However, a championship title can not change hands when a match ends in disqualification! So STILL your TDW Demolition Champion... DESMOND SMITH!"_

 **I'm Shipping Up To Boston by Dropkick Murphys**

Desmond was handled his championship belt back and the female ref raised his arm, as he gave the booing crowd a sly grin.

 ** _Xavier:_** Now this is just petty!

 _ **Harkness:**_ I'm with you, Desmond did absolutely nothing during this match and retained his title in the most cheapest way possible!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ The Celtic Hound just let Lopez and Lord destroy one another and took advantage when the opportunity arrived... what a genius!

Desmond was busy posing with the belt as Matt was busy arguing with the ref about the decision to let Desmond keep the belt. Furious, the Mexican Wolf marched up to the Celtic Hound and started yelling in his face. Desmond didn't reply, but just raised the belt over Matt's head. In rage, Matt SMACKED Desmond in the face, and was about to follow it up with a push, but Desmond moved out of the way and retaliated by picking Matt up and planting him to the ground with a One Handed Electric Chair Slam.

 ** _Harkness:_** Oh and Desmond with a Ulster Plantation!

Desmond puts the title over his shoulder and turns to face Adrian. After a brief moment, the two... shook hands?

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Well... this is certainly unexpected...

Adrian leaned over to Desmond and whispered, "Enjoy your title for now, but I'm next in line to claim it..." The two look at Matt on the ground, then looked at each other once more... and both agreed on something sinister. With all the heat in the arena, Adrian grabbed Matt and lifted the Mexican Wolf onto his feet, and Desmond gave him a MASSIVE Brogue Kick to the skull, nearly knocking a tooth out!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Ah come on! That's just adding insult to injury!

Matt was knocked to the ground with intense force, and Adrian left the ring, taunting fans while making his way to the back, as Desmond planted his foot on Matt's chest and hoisted the title in the air, gathering a mild reaction from the crowd.

* * *

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your NEW TDW Intercontinental Champion... CJ HAWK!"_

 **Breaking Through by The Wreckage**

Before the music starts to play, all of the lights cut off. The intro of the song starts playing as a lone spotlight shines onto CJ, who is seen crouching down on stage with his head down. Around his waist is the TDW Intercontinental Championship.

He soon looks at the camera and stands up. He soon raises his arms and points his fingers in the air, then at the camera, yelling "BANG!" At the "BANG!", the lights start flicking blue and white as his walks to the ring.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Last week at Battlefield-

 ** _Harkness:_** TDW Battlefield not ICW Battlefield, right?

 _ **Xavier:**_ Let's not start with that again... Anyways, the "Second City Hawk" CJ Hawk had to challenge the Monarchy's own Dylan Torres to win the inaugural TDW Intercontinental Championship.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ It was a real tense battle, being a No Disqualification bout. So generally that stuff goes to Torres, but with it being in front of Chicago, CJ's hometown might I add, CJ prevailed. Because in his words, "you never challenge a Chicagoan to a Street Fight in his own backyard."

 _ **Harkness:**_ In the end, the "Rabid Street Dog" Dylan Torres, not being able to defeat CJ, decided that the logical solution was clearly to murder his opponent with a freakin' CHAINSAW. However, CJ decided to go all Sinister Minister on his ass, and he pelted him with a FIREBALL OUTTA NOWHERE, before locking in the Twisted Claw for the victory by submission.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ However, judging from the look on his face, I might have an idea why he's out here right now...

As the commentators talked, CJ entered the ring and spins around three times before facing the camera. He points to it and yells "BANG!" one last time. At the last "BANG!" the lights resume to it's normal shade. He is handed a microphone, and examines the crowd as they chanted, "C-J HAWK! C-J HAWK! C-J HAWK!"

"Now for those of you who've seen enough wrestling shows under the WFA banner..." CJ pauses for a moment, and then takes the Intercontinental title and raises it in the air.

"You know where this is heading..."

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ See? What did I tell you guys?!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Oh I didn't doubt you, Hector.

As the crowd went into a frenzy, CJ hands the Intercontinental title to a referee, but he didn't take his wrestle stance just yet.

"But before I can proceed with the TDW edition of the Way Of The Hawk Open Challenge, I believe it's time for me to explain to you what the Way Of The Hawk truly means, and what it did for me growing up. You see, my life wasn't easy. I was the oldest of three brothers, my mom walked out when I was seven, and my dad didn't have a high-paying job, and the only thing that satisfied him were bottles of gin. I longed to escape the ominous environment that was my life, but luckily I had founded my escape route: wrestling. I wrestled throughout my academic career and it helped morphed me into who I am today; and it created the Way Of The Hawk, my moral code that defines humbleness, honor, and determination. When I graduated, I started my professional training in Chicago's CSW, before being scouted by ROH three years later, before working at promotions like TNA, NJPW, ROH, Pro Wrestling NOAH, AAA and Lucha Underground. That's before my career skyrocketed when I joined the WFA community, where I founded my home in promotions like SSW, ICW, and now... TDW."

When CJ finished his speech, the crowd went BONKERS. CJ had a graceful look on his face, as he nods to the crowd.

 _ **Harkness:**_ What a heart-warming speech.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Really compassionate, it seems like the Way Of The Hawk had a big impact on his career.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ It's just a brand, really. Anyone can join!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Would you join his brand, Hector?

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Flattering offer, Pauly, but I think I'll pass.

"Now back to the matter at hand. The WFA is about giving opportunities, SSW and ICW believes in that vary philosophy and makes sure to give every talent as much possible to have them rise in their potential. Which is why I'm bringing the Way Of The Hawk Open Challenge to TDW! So, if anyone in that locker room believes they can challenge the Second City Hawk... please, make my day!" CJ proclaimed, as he waited in the ring for an answer.

After a few brief moments, he received a challenger...

 **Invincible by MGK**

The crowd went CRAZY for the challenger. From the curtain came a Black Hispanic wrestler with long black hair, brown eyes, caramel-colored skin, and multiple tattoos. He wore black shorts similar to John Cena's, with black knee pads, black elbow pads, white wrist tape, and black, red, and white Air Force Ones.

 _"Introducing the challenger, from El Paso, Texas; weighing at 226 pounds, DETRICK CYRUS!"_

 _ **Xavier:**_ Wow! What a challenger for CJ Hawk, the "Brother from La Barrio," Detrick Cyrus!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ When Detrick was eight, both his parents died in a tragic car accident. He saw his future drip away until he was taken under foster care by the legendary WWE superstar Eddie Guerrero! At age eleven, he began training to enter the squared circle and at thirteen, he did just that, beating a man who would become a great rival but an even better friend, Texano Jr.!

 ** _Harkness:_** Since that day, he's traveled the world made the absolute best of his career. Not only is he an accomplished wrestler, but he's also a self made business entrepreneur and artist! He's own three different companies; one for custom ring gear, one for a wrestling clothing line, and another for custom sneakers and sneaker design. He also owns and operates a wrestling gym/dojo with his best friend, Jason Sabre!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ He has won many championships and tournaments around the globe, with some of his most well-known accomplishments including being a two-time IWGP Heavyweight champion, one-time IWGP Intercontinental champion, three-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight champion, four-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team champion, and a Best of the Super Juniors winner!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Along with his successful career in Japan, he has quite the run with ROH, winning their World Championship and World Television Championship once, and their tag team championship twice!

 ** _Harkness:_** There's more to his belt then that's being said, but we'll be here all day listing those!

 ** _Xavier:_** You're quite correct! But right now, he's determined to add "TDW Intercontinental Champion" to his resume!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Let's see if he can step up to the Second City Hawk!

Detrick enters the ring and meets up with CJ. The two face off as the ref raised the Intercontinental title in the air.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

CJ stood face-to-face with Detrick as the crowd were really coming alive! They paced around the ring for a moment before locking up. Detrick pulled him into an armbar! CJ held the ropes & did a front flip, twisting the hold into a headlock! Detrick shoved him into the ropes and went for a dropkick! However, CJ swatted his legs away &, when Cyrus crashed down, CJ went to lock in the Twisted Claw! Detrick quickly rolled onto his back and kicked the masked man away! The two stood back up and stared at each other for a minute!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Oh! And the two are just wowing the crowd with their aerobic stunts!

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it Detrick who fought CJ once in NJPW and won the IWGP Intercontinental Championship FROM CJ?

 ** _Xavier:_** You're absolutely right! I believe that explains the stare-down at the beginning of the match!

 ** _Burromuerto:_** If that's the case, then there's more on the line then what CJ bargained for!

 ** _Xavier:_** That's right it's pride, redemption, and the position as "top dog" of the mid-carder hierarchy.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Hopefully CJ prevails and that bitter loss in Japan won't repeat itself.

Soon, they locked up again, but CJ this time put him in an arm lock! Detrick did some amazing twirls & flips before going for a simple poke in the eye! However, the champ grabbed his hand, which allowed Cyrus to his a Frankensteiner into a pin attempt! CJ immediately kicked out and quickly locked in a Crossface onto his opponent! Detrick countered the hold into a pin attempt into a Cross Armbar! CJ countered THAT hold by rolling backwards onto his stomach & locked in the Single Leg Boston Crab! Detrick rolled over and attempted to kick the champ away!

However, CJ grabbed both of his legs and rolled on top of him into a pin!

 _1... KICKOUT!_

 ** _Burromuerto:_ ** Detrick stays in this!

Detrick immediately broke free and CJ picked him up & tossed him into the ropes! Detrick ran them while CJ leaped over, & ducked under before going for a Dropkick! However, Cyrus held on and sent the champion crashing down! Cyrus followed it up by hitting a Penalty Kick, knocking him over! The challenger picked him up and delivered several Overhead Chops several times, knocking him into the corner. Cyrus continued to deliver more chops until CJ tossed him into the corner & went berzerk!

 ** _Harkness:_** Oh, and CJ's going nuts over Detrick!

 _ **Xavier:**_ He's doing everything he can to prevent history from repeating itself!

He hit him with jabs, chops, knees, etc, until he hit the Snapmare followed by a PK to his spine! Detrick groaned in pain as the champion picked him up and and hit the GTR for the pin.

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

 ** _Harkness:_ ** Oh! And CJ kicks out off the pin!

Detrick struggled to make it back to his feet, or so it seems. When CJ approached him, however, Cyrus pulled him through the ropes and to the outside! Detrick pulled himself up and launched himself over the ropes, and crashing down onto the champion! Cyrus quickly picked him back up and hit a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the barricades! He tossed CJ back in and climbed to the top rope! CJ stood up and Detrick hit a Missile Dropkick, knocking him over! He picked CJ back up and hit a Double Underhook Suplex into the pin!

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

 ** _Burromuerto:_ ** And at his second attempt, he fails to put away the Second City Hawk!

Cyrus immediately picked up the champ and locked in the Gory Special! He pulled away as CJ was withering in pain, but not giving up! After what felt like a long time, Detrick planted CJ with a Gory Bomb and went for another cover!

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

 ** _Xavier:_** And it looks like three times wasn't the charm. This is getting intense!

Cyrus was starting to get a little frustrated. He lifted the champ up and hit a Scoop Slam before stepping onto the apron! He springboard off the ropes into an Elbow Drop, but CJ quickly rolled out of the way, and Detrick crashed & burned! CJ slowly made it back to his feet and delivered a Knee Strike to the side of his face! He picked him up and went for the Electric Chair Driver, however, Detrick countered it and hit the Frankensteiner, knocking him to the outside! Cyrus ran the ropes and went for another dive, but the champion slid back in the ring and leveled him with a Slingblade from outta nowhere! He quickly leaped to the top rope and hit a 450 Splash into the cover!

 _1... 2... 3-KICKOUT!_

 ** _Harkness:_ ** Holy shit! CJ almost secured the win!

 _ **Xavier:**_ I'm not sure anyone expected Detrick to survive that, but there's more fight left in him!

CJ picked him up and went for another attempt at the Electric Chair Driver. Cyrus however, leaped behind him and attempted the Three Amigos! On the second Amigo, CJ slid underneath him and lifted him up into the Knee Breaker followed by the Leg Breaker! Cyrus grabbed his leg and CJ did not let up, and delivered multiple Elbows to the increasingly bad leg! The champion was about to lock in the Twisted Claw again, but Detrick kicked him away!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Oh! And Cyrus is fighting back now, staying in this!

He limped onto his feet, still favoring his leg, and CJ charged after him! Detrick ducked an attempted Enziguri before deadlifting CJ into the Three Amigos! Cyrus got hyped and hopped over to the corner and tried to climb to the top rope. However, he couldn't keep his balance with his leg in pain, so he decided to climb down and approach the champ. CJ took the opportunity & caught him in a Small Package, but Detrick quickly kicked out and applied a Lasso from El Paso, or in other words: the Dos Santos!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Detrick has locked in the Dos Santos, is CJ going to pass out or tap?!

CJ was struggling to move & breathe, but Cyrus had it locked in deep! The champion used his free arm and started pummeling away at his opponent's bad leg on his spine! Detrick tried to hold on, but ultimately collapsed due to the pain. CJ took the opportunity and quickly locked in the Twisted Claw again!

 ** _Harkness:_** The Twisted Claw! CJ is using it once again!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ It had claimed Dylan Torres at TDW Battlefield, but will it claim Detrick Cyrus?!

Detrick was yelling from the pain, and tried to fight back! Ultimately, the pain became too much to bear & Detrick ultimately tapped out.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **Breaking Through by The Wrecking**

 _"Here is your winner by submission and STILL the TDW Intercontinental Champion, CJ HAWK!"_

 ** _Xavier:_** And CJ secures his title from Cyrus!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ They say history repeats itself, but that isn't the case here!

 _ **Harkness:**_ They both fought hard, but CJ is victorious here.

CJ stumbled to get up, and held up his championship title with pride. Detrick rolled onto his back, and got up slowly. The two rivals faced on-another, before shaking hands as a sign of good sportsmanship, and then finished with a hug.

 _ **Harkness:**_ And a good display of sportsmanship from the Second City Hawk. They may have fought hard, but in the end a new friendship has been born.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Well, I didn't know this fed was PG...

Detrick rose CJ's arm up while pointing at the reigning champion with his opposite hand, before limping out of the ring, with CJ following, interacting with fans.

* * *

 **Princes of the Universe by Queen**

When the song starts playing, the crowd immediately starts booing. The Monarchy emerged from the back, ignoring the existence of the crowd. Freddy was dressed in a two-piece tuxedo; Caesar was in his signature ring gear and longcoat; DJ was in his signature ring gear and leather jacket, and Dylan was, too, in his signature ring gear.

 ** _Xavier:_** Ladies and gentlemen, before us is the Monarchy, who suffered a very disappointing night last week at TDW Battlefield.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Yeah, I'm surprised Freddy is even willing to show his face to the TDW crowd after that night.

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Freddy, DJ, and Dylan all suffered from losses at Battlefield. As mentioned a while ago, Dylan tapped out to CJ Hawk, DJ lost his chance to become the first TDW Junior Heavyweight Champion to a returning Nash Evans, and finally: Freddy lost to Zach Grey, where the All-City All-Star became the TDW Heavyweight Champion.

 _ **Xavier:**_ A title Freddy claimed to win, however his ego got the better of him, and both he and the Monarchy were toppled by Zach.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Well, they all can't complain, at least King Caesar achieved a victory over Bad Luck Barry!

 ** _Harkness:_** Don't remind me, that poor jobber...

As the commentators talked, all four members of the Monarchy entered the ring. King Caesar was seen with a large black briefcase in his hand. The Prince stands inside the ring, scowling fiercely as the crowd taunts him all the while. His stablemates try to calm him down, and the Prince begins to speak.

"Oh, you guys are SO happy, aren't you?" Freddy says mockingly, as the crowd keeps taunting him in response.

"Let me tell all of you worthless peasants something: what you just witnessed last week was something you will only see ONCE in a lifetime! Because in any other given day, I would have triumphed over that lowlife! He got lucky, and that's okay, but he better cherish that victory! He better take care of that title, because I will be coming for it!"

Freddy faces the camera, "Zach Grey... you may be an all-star, but I'm the guy who brings in the cash! I'm the guy who takes any company he works for, and immediately turns it into gold, simply because I'm there! So here's the deal... how much do you want for that belt, Zach?" Freddy says, motioning to King Caesar, who lifts up the briefcase and opens it, to reveal various stacks of money.

"500 Grand? A million? Whatever your price is, I'll match it. Because you know that if you were to come face to face with me again, I'll be the one holding the belt up high while you're staring at the lights. So do yourself a favor, and call me when you want to do business." Freddy says.

 ** _Xavier:_** Oh good grief... Does Freddy really think this will work?

 ** _Burromuerto:_** What are you talking about, Paul? If he can match the price of the belt, I'll take his offer!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Really? Would you really trust Freddy Escobar?

 _ **Harkness:**_ Well, if the Price is Right!

 _ **Xavier:**_... Okay, now you two are just being morons!

 **X Gon' Give It To Ya by DMX**

The All-City All-Star emerges from the locker room, with his newly won title around his shoulder. The crowd cheered for him as he high-fived crowd members as he made his way to the ring, confronting the Prince and his Monarchy. He was given a microphone, and responded.

"You wanna know something, Freddy? You and I are actually onto something..." Zach started.

"I would actually LIKE to do business with you. My only strict condition is for another match! Mainly because you still haven't learned one thing from our previous bout! You know what? I take that back, you learned NOTHING throughout your career! You can't buy yourself championship wins. Because belts like these," Zach said lifting up the Heavyweight championship belt over his and the Prince's head...

"These are priceless! If it DOES have a worth, I'm pretty sure it's worth more then your wrestling career!" Zach said, to the crowd's pleasure. Zach smirked as Freddy's scowl became more sour.

"Do you have ANY idea who you're talking to?! Do you even have a CLUE how much I've worked and sacrificed for wrestling?! I work day-in and day-out to put on the BEST matches I can give, I work to make ALL titles I can grasp prestigious!" Freddy proclaimed.

"And the TDW Heavyweight Championship is no different, and I am not going to let ghetto trash like you get anymore filth on it!" Freddy muttered, causing nuclear heat from the crowd.

 _ **Harkness:**_ That's racist!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Yeah I'll admit, that's kind off stepping out of the line a bit...

 ** _Xavier:_** NOW YOU GUYS NOTICE?!

"Me, ghetto trash? Wow, you really have a way of words, Freddy!" Zach said, seemingly unphased.

"Well, lemme tell you something, Zach! I could care less where or when, but when the time comes, I will CLAIM your TDW Heavyweight Champion, and cleanse it of it's demons and make it shine, because the Monarchy are out for gold, and your title is on my bucket list!" Freddy said.

"Jeez, Freddy, that loss REALLY got into your head, huh? Well, let's make something clear to you: when we face again, I'll make sure you RELIVE that loss!" Zach said, hyping up the crowd. "Or... make someone else in the locker room would like a shot at the All-City All-Star! Someone more worthy off our time then the false prince of wrestling here!" Zach said, turning to the entrance.

"Oh, excuse'm wah? Who else is more worthy then to take the title from you then ME? Come on, I'm ME!" Freddy said.

"Just wait a second, Freddy, I'm sure your answer will arrive!" Zach said, wagging his finger in the face of the Prince. The two turned to the entrance, waiting for an answer to Zach's challenge. However, after a few brief moments, Freddy had lost his patience.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not playing this game anym-"

 **Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain**

The crowd goes wild as a rather familiar wrestler makes his way to the ring. He had a white skin tone, messy black hair with some spike to it as it comes down right above his eyes, covering his forehead. His eyes are dark brown and he has a lean build with some muscle. He wore red and black wrestling tights with the word "ACE" written on his pantlegs, black marching boots, and a black longcoat similar to Edge's.

 ** _Harkness:_** Oh my god! Is that-?

 _ **Xavier:**_ That's JASON SABRE!

 ** _Burromuerto:_ ** That Ungovernable Ace of Pro Wrestling has arrived to the Underground!

Freddy suddenly turns pale, as Jason appears. The Ace was high-fiving fans as he made his way to the ring.

"There's your answer, Fredward!" Zach says, smirking as Jason gets inside the ring. Jason and Zach shook hands as Jason turns to his former friend, Freddy. The wild crowd began chanting, "JASON SABRE!" while clapping a rhythmical pattern. The Ungovernable Ace of Pro Wrestling has handed a microphone. With a smirk forming across his lips, he says,

"First of all... I want to thank ALL OF YOU for that ovation! That was really refreshing!"

The crowd cheers in response, then Jason turns his attention to Freddy.

"Freddy, my man, since our time in IWO, you haven't changed one bit. You're still stuck-up as you've always been and your ego is still bigger then Jupiter!" Jason said, with a laugh.

"Jason, if you value any remnants our friendship, then leave this ring! This is between ME and Zach!" Freddy instructed.

"Just hold on! Zach said he's willing to challenge ANYONE for his title! I was just sitting in that locker room, and I heard him stay that in this very ring. I figured it's a challenge that I can't pass up!" Jason said.

"Who do you think you are, Jason? Barging in this ring cause this trifling grub claims he'll beat anyone! You know what, you, him, and these people are exactly the same! A disgrace to both wrestling and this planet!" Freddy said, causing massive heat from the crowd.

"Hold on just a second!" Zach suddenly exclaims. "I just had an idea! See, both of you want a shot at this title, and both of you think you both deserve it! So there's only one way to prove who deserves it more!"

"So how does this sound: "The Ace of Pro Wrestling" Jason Sabre vs. "The Prince" Freddy Escobar in a #1 Contender's match!"

 _ **Xavier:**_ Wow! What a match to see!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Good God! Can the ring even handle this two together in one match?!

The crowd goes absolutely bonkers at the prospect of that match taking place, and Jason looks game. Freddy however, is visibly against the idea.

"Absolutely NOT! I will not compete in a match against Jason Sabre, for a title shot that rightfully belongs to me!" Freddy yells. "So, you know what?! Screw both of you! We're done here!" Monarchy begins to leave, until...

 **Blue Collar Man by Styx**

The crowd gives a mild reaction as the troll of a commissioner Evan Neal makes his presence known.

 **THE NEAL DEAL STUDIOS**

 **BRINGS YOU**

 **A LIVE STREAM MESSAGE**

Evan appears on the screen, with his fingers tapping one another as he gave a look of disapproval at Freddy.

"Freddy, Freddy, Freddy... what got into you to make you so salty?" he asked, making a few audience members snicker. Even King Caesar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres laughed a bit, but hid their humor and Freddy turned to glare at them.

"Well at last, our boss is here! Evan, you're a friend of mine! You should be on my side for this one, you know DAMN well only I am worthy to carry your company's biggest title!" Freddy exclaimed.

"To be frank as Frankenstein, Freddy. I do agree with you, I can picture you as the top dog of TDW. But the Underground is a place of opportunity, and it's where you must prove your worth of fail trying. Plus, I like Zach's idea for a #1 Contender's Match! So, I wanna see it unfold! Since you both have yet to wrestle each other since the closing of IWO, we can finally get an answer on who's the better man!" Evan says, leaving the crowd cheering, leaving Freddy visibility pissed off at this statement.

"This is TOTALLY unacceptable! You must be OUT of your mind! Oh, wait a second! Wait, Evan... you're trolling with me, right? After all, you're the KING of Trolls! This is just another trick you have up your sleeve, right?" Freddy said.

"Wait, what was that, Freddy? You said you want that match in a STEEL CAGE?! Well, I DID just order a Steel Cage off Amazon! Next week, Jason Sabre... Freddy Escobar... one-on-one... in a Steel Cage match!" Evan announced.

The crowd went WILD at this statement, both Zach and Jason looked excited for this match, while Freddy was leaved stunned at the statement.

"Well, looks like my business here is done for the night!" Evan said, bidding farewell to Zach, Freddy, and Jason.

 **THIS NEAL DEAL ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **HAS NOW ENDED**

 _ **Harkness:**_ Mother of God... a STEEL CAGE?!

 ** _Xavier:_** Evan's really going all-out in this one! Next week, these two former friends will face-off in a Steel Cage match to determine the #1 Contender to Zach Grey's TDW Heavyweight Championship!

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Jason seems game, but it appears Freddy is not to fond about this idea.

Right when Zach's and Jason's backs are turned, the Monarchy AMBUSHED the duo in the center of the ring! The four just POUNDED on Zach and Jason with ferocious kicks to their skulls and backs. However, Zach and Jason fought back and knocked DJ and Dylan over the top rope. Jason dodged a jab from King Caesar and delivered a vicious jumping cutter to Brooklyn's Finest, otherwise called a _Hallow Point_. As Freddy went to spear Jason, Zach caught him in the neck-of-time and delivered an Angle Slam to the Prince. Hurt, Freddy rolled out of the ring, as Zach and Jason bumped fists.

* * *

 **The Toy Master by Avantasia ft. Alice Cooper**

The ring lights black out as crazed laughter echoed throughout the arena. In the darkness, the "Fallen One" Jason Malice walks out wearing a top hat with joker cards on it, torn up black leather trench coat and does a pose like Raven.

 _"The following Last Man Standing match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the TDW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana; weighing at 237 pounds, JASON MALICE!"_

 _ **Xavier:**_ Last week in TDW Battlefield, in a short match, Jason lost to the "Dark Assassin" Tyler Knight.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ As painful as that was, Jason gets another shot to shine tonight as he takes on long-time rival, Bjorn Alexander!

 _ **Harkness:**_... Are we NOT going to mention the elephant in the room?

 ** _Xavier:_** What do you mean?

 ** _Harkness:_** You know... Evan's giant troll on all of us?

 _ **Xavier:**_ He made us look like idiots on live TV! Why the hell did Richard Ryder even HIRE Evan in the first place?

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Ah come on, it wasn't THAT bad. It was actually pretty funny!

As the commentators talked, Jason walks into the ring and throws his hat down, does cut motion across the neck and then fire bursts from ring posts. He then leans into the ropes, awaiting his opponent.

 **Darkside by Gothminister**

The lights black out once more to some occult chanting. The titantron shows Bjorn rising from the grave and then a red light shines at the ring entrance to show Bjorn with blood dripping from his mouth. He wore his outfit is very similar to Kevin Thorn, but a demonic eye is one the center of his sleeveless shirt, has many occult tattoos all over his body, and a shaved head.

 _"And his opponent, from Kitte, Finland; weighing at 228 pounds, BJORN ALEXANDER!"_

 ** _Xavier:_** Aside from the infamous Count Dracula, what other vampires can you think of that co-exist in the modern day culture of vampires?

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Well, there's Count Chocula...

 _ **Harkness:**_ Hey! Anyone part of Team Edward here?

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ No! DO NOT START WITH THAT BULLSH-

 _ **Xavier:**_ ANYWAYS! Coming to the ring is the closest thing to a real-life Alucard from Hellsing! The "Vampire Lord" Bjorn Alexander!

As the commentators talked, Bjorn enters the ring and seems to "bless" the audience. He and Jason engaged in a close stare-down as the ref had to break them apart. The ref is then handed the TDW Hardcore Championship, which resembles the original ECW World Championship, except with the TDW logo printed on it. The ref then hands the belt to the timekeepers and calls for the bell.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

Immediately after the bell rings, both men locked up for a few moments before Bjorn kicked Malice's gut before positioning the Fallen One into a quick suplex. This was followed up with a string of punches to the face to then the Vampire Lord went to try to punt the Fallen One only to be countered with a Release German suplex into the turnbuckle. The ref wanted to begin the count, but the Fallen One wouldn't allow it as he hit Bjorn with a series of clotheslines, jabs, chops, shoulder thrusts, and when his opponent fell to the ground Malice gave him a nasty dropkick to the face. The ref began the count as Malice stepped away into the opposite corner.

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

 _5..._

 _6..._

And then the Vampire Lord pulled himself up and smiled evilly at Jason who just shook his head as both men charged at each other to start a brawl that saw Bjorn the winner. Bjorn then clubbed the back of his foe to hit a Gutwrench Suplex. With Malice down, Bjorn put him into a Camel Clutch to the point he felt him pass out from the pain. The Vampire Lord went and perched himself on the turnbuckle as the ref began his count again.

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

 _5..._

 _6..._

 _7..._

 _8..._

The crowd erupted in cheers and gasps as the Fallen One rolled out of the ring to show him standing up breaking the refs count. All this did was anger Bjorn as jumped down to ringside to walk over to the time keeper's area to take a steel chair. When he got to Malice he stopped dead in his tracks as the Fallen One held a sledgehammer in hand. Both men went at each other with weapons in hand only for Malice to come on top as he hit the chair out of Bjorn's hand. With his foe clutching his hand, Malice took a running start and speared Bjorn through the barricade. The crowd roared with cheers to see the carnage unfold.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Oh Jeez! This is absolute madness!

 ** _Harkness:_** With all the violence and carnage, I can't call it!

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

 _5..._

 _6..._

Malice rises up to lean against the announce table as the ref continued the count.

 _7..._

 _8..._

 _9..._

Just at the last second the Vampire Lord had gotten back to his feet using both a fan nearby and the other piece of the barricade. Malice went over to hit him with a few chops to be answered by a roar of rage from Bjorn as he hit the Fallen One with an Exploder Suplex into the steel ring post! Bjorn then motioned for the ref to count once more as he took a breather.

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

 _5..._

 _6..._

 _7..._

The Vampire Lord then had a look of disgust on his face as he went over to just deliver clubbing blows to the head and several stiff kicks until an interesting thought came to mind. Bjorn then set up for a Shining Wizard, or a "Nights Out" in his words, and connects, then he goes to the announce table to motion everyone to leave.

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Okay right now, Bjorn is telling us to get up, I don't like where this is going at all...

From there Bjorn lifts up Malice onto the table and follows suit to lift him up once more. With a smile that only the devil himself would love, Bjorn then hits Malice with a Double Underhook Pilediver, or dubbed "On Demon's Wings," through the table!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" chanted the crowd as Bjorn marveled at his work.

 ** _Harkness:_** Holy shit is right! That's our second table this week!

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

 _5..._

 _6..._

 _7..._

 _8..._

And once again the Fallen One rose again, but everyone could see that both men were tired at this point.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Wow! Jason still refuses to back down!

Now both men had grabbed a steel chair, Bjorn from the one from earlier and Malice got one from under the ring to start wailing on each other in the back till they both dropped to their knees. Chop, jab, chop, jab, they went till a series of headbutts from Malice who busted his head open above his right eyebrow. Blood was starting to drip down his face, giving his own facepaint an even scarier look than before.

The Vampire Lord was then crawling away towards the stage as Malice followed suit to kick him in the ribs and stomp on his hand. Malice then made a cut motion across his neck to signal Laid To Rest, as he went to lift Bjorn up he was countered and hit with a Chokeslam onto the steel portion of the stage!

 _ **Harkness:**_ And even out of the ring the fight continues!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ And the fan's are loving every second of it!

"LET'S GO MAL-ICE!"

"ALEX-AN-DER!"

The fans were all split at this point and even the commentators were really enjoying the action as Bjorn went away to the ring. The Vampire Lord turned around hoping to see the ref counting, but instead is hit with a Sudden Death Superkick! Malice was smiling now as he hit his second wind and looked to make the kill. He dragged up Bjorn into the ring to then lock in the Hangman's Noose! The Fallen One had his opponent screaming in agony until he too passed out.

"Payback a bitch, huh?!" Spat Malice at Bjorn to then signal once more for Laid To Rest. The Fallen One lifted him up, smiled as blood dripped from his head onto Bjorn's chest and then delivered a devastating Laid To Rest!

 _ **Xavier:** _ And Jason has laid Bjorn to rest!

 ** _Harkness:_** Hopefully this vampire will stay dead!

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

 _5..._

 _6..._

 _7..._

 _8..._

 _9..._

 _10!_

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **The Toy Master by Avantasia ft. Alice Cooper**

 _"Here is your winner and NEW TDW Hardcore Champion... JASON MALICE!"_

The Fallen One stood victorious as he vanquished his old foe from his indie days. The ref then handed the Fallen One his new belt looked at it for a moment and raised it in the air to a roar of cheers from the crowd.

 ** _Burromuerto:_** He did it! Jason Malice is the first ever TDW Hardcore Champion!

 ** _Harkness:_** And he didn't even need to use garlic or a wooden stake!

As he made his way out of the ring, he grabbed a microphone as he walked up up the ramp and wiped his blood from his face. Finally, he turned to the crowd and talked...

"Hehehe... finally the Fallen One has claimed a prize that is so dear to my heart! This title means I now hold the legacy of all those who have ever held a title of the extreme! Men like the Innovator of Violence Tommy Dreamer, The Sandman, Rob Van Dam, Raven, Kane, and so on. I now hold a title that personifies violence and for now on, all matches for this title with me are to be EXTREME!" Jason exclaimed, with the crowd cheering on.

"I don't care if it's a cage match, I don't care if it's an inferno match, or even my personal favorite: a barb wire massacre match! With this title I plan on taking on TDW and its best to a new level of extreme. With this title, I will write a legacy of violence of unholy proportions. No one is safe now, not even our heavyweight champion. So it has been said, so shall it be done, the Fallen One has spoken." Jason dropped the mic to go to continue up the ramp. When he got to the end of it, he rose his new title up.

 _ **Xavier:**_ You heard him right, folks! There are NO RULES whenever this championship is defended! It MUST be defended in the most extreme of conditions.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Ranging from a Steel Cage match, Tables match, Extreme Rules match, Ladder match, Death match, TLC match, the list goes on!

Jason holds up his newly won prize in the air, not knowing someone was rapidly approaching him... with a steel chair!

 ** _Harkness:_** Wait, who is that-

Before the Fallen One knew it, a steel chair hit him RIGHT on his back! The individual was none other... then Tyler Knight!

 ** _Xavier:_** It's the "Dark Assassin" Tyler Knight! The man who was victorious over Malice at TDW Battlefield!

 ** _Burromuerto:_** He just ambushed Jason Malice with a steel chair! What is he thinking?!

Tyler finished his assault over Jason, before throwing the chair away and grabbing Jason for the Black Rose. Jason struggled to break free, but ultimately lost his breath and began slowly passing out. Finally, Tyler freed Jason from his grip, then added insult to injury by throwing Jason OFF THE RAMP! Jason feel to the tables below where all the equipment was being held, breaking the tables in the progress.

All of the audience gasped and booed at this action, but Tyler didn't care. He looked down at the "Fallen" One before making his way out of arena. But not before picking up Jason's Hardcore title and holding it up in the air with people booing at the sight of Tyler. The Dark Assassin threw the championship at the crushed Jason, before leaving the arena through the entrance.

* * *

Tyler was seen walking backstage with a smug look on his face. He was clearly proud of what he did, and didn't care what consequences could be given. He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and took out a expensive-looking cigar and a match. He lit up the match from a wall, but before he could take a smoke...

"You know that can kill you, right?"

Tyler immediately turned to see who was there. Behind him was the GM of TDW Underground: Kimi Tsai!

Despite the obvious height difference between Kimi and Tyler, Kimi kept her ground, obviously pissed off at Tyler for his assault on Jason Malice.

"What do you want?" asked Tyler.

"First off all, loose the cigar, you can't smoke inside the stadium. Second, what you did to Jason after his match was completely unacceptable. He just got done with a brutal Last Man Standing match, and you go and do that?" Kimi questioned.

"Y'know, I actually HAVE my reasons for my attack..." Tyler said, taking a drag.

"... go on..." Kimi said.

"Last week in Battlefield, _**I** _ was the one who won over Malice. Fair and square! You saw it, Evan saw it, those fourteen thousand people in Chicago saw it! Yet I was looked over and you gave Jason a championship match? Even in your standards that's just a level of wrong." Tyler said.

Kimi was silent for a moment, before saying, "Okay, fair enough. How about this: you can get a shot at Jason's Hardcore championship at Chase for the Case, and you can pick the match stipulation!" Kimi said.

"M'kay..." Tyler thought about it for a moment, before deciding on his match.

"A barbwire massacre match! It's Jason's favorite isn't it? Then in that case... I'm going to enjoy beating him in his own game..." Tyler grinned as he took another drag from his cigar, and blowing the smoke in Kimi's face. The Dark Assassin then walked off, as Kimi coughed from the smoke.

* * *

 ** _Xavier:_** That was just a whole new level of disrespect.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Well to be truthful, I'm with Tyler on this one! He won the match over Jason at Battlefield, so he should've been the one facing Bjorn in this Last Man Standing match. Except he was looked over and Jason was given another chance when he didn't deserve it!

 ** _Harkness:_** Well ether way, the first match for TDW Chase for the Case has been announced!

 ** _Xavier:_** That's right, it will go right along with the seven-man Chase for the Case ladder match that will be the main event of the pay-per-view, which will take place in Las Vegas, Nevada!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ I always loved Las Vegas, it's the perfect place to get drunk, high, or hell, why not both?!

 ** _Harkness:_** I can't agree with you more, Hector. But speaking of the main event of Chase for the Case, the main event of Underground is happening RIGHT NOW! A 3-on-3 Tag Team match for the inaugural TDW 3-Man Tag Team Championship!

 **My Demons by Starset**

All four men of the Fortress emerged from the curtain. Their leader had light tan skin, black hair that reaches down to his upper back, and hazel eyes; he had on red pro wrestling biker shorts with flames all around and the gold TF2 logo on the side of the tights, red wrestling boots & kick pads, red knee pads with flames, red wrist tape, & black elbow pads.

Their largest member was Latino, bald, bronze tan skin, and a thick brown mustache with a beard; he had on a black singlet and pants with violet edges; an "ABYSS" written in dark violet text on the front of the singlet, black shoes with dark violet bottom and laces, and black gloves and wrist tape.

The third member was the shortest of the group, with blonde hair that reaches the neck, white skin, and green eyes; he had on dark blue wrestling trunks with green lightning on the sides, dark blue wrestling boots with green lightning on the side, dark blue wrist tape & black knee pads & elbow pads.

Finally, the last member of the group was African-American with smooth chocolate-colored skin, brown eyes, and black hair in dreadlocks; he had on black wrestling shorts with a white card on the front & the back with the Joker logo on the front in black & The TF2 logo on the back in gold, black shoes, black elbow pads, & white wrist tape.

 _"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the TDW 3-Man Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, at a combined weight of 939 pounds, Jason Stone... Sebastian Lexington... Static Rider... and P.K. Hunt... THE FORTRESS!"_

 _ **Xavier:**_ Unlike most factions we see come and go in the wrestling industry, I haven't any team so chaotic and destructive like the four men you see entering the ring!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ They were all in other factions at one point in the careers, until they were thrown out.

 _ **Harkness:**_ But hey, at least they got each other!

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ That's right! Because they all banded together now to create their own faction. One with no limits of craziness nor control, out to wreck havoc throughout the wrestling world, and burn it to the ground.

 _ **Xavier:** _ Wonder what they could bring to the ring...

 _ **Harkness:** _ Other then destruction?

 _ **Xavier:**_ ... yeah, other then destruction.

 ** _Harkness:_** Uhhhh...

As the commentators talked, the four got into the ring and stood in the center of the ring shoulder to shoulder. The leader grabbed a microphone and stood in front of them. "Ladies and gentleman, my name is Jason Stone." He said with a calm demeanor. "'The Pyro" Jason Stone, and I am the leader of the Fortress. Before me are three special individuals who are going to be the next 3-Man tag team champions."

Jason stepped in front of the largest man, who had a careless and cold expression. "Beginning first... Sebastian Lexington; the brute force of the Fortress. Once abandoned by Los Ingobernables De Japon, he does what needs to be done: sending everyone deep into "the Abyss!""

Jason went over to the small man, who was behaving like a maniac! He moving around, trying to break free from Sebastian's grip and lash out at the crowd. "This man is Static Rider! The maniac of The Fortress. Once kicked out of CHAOS for being too "chaotic," he has sought to rip anyone & everyone piece by piece! Never look deep in the eye of this storm." Static growled at the fans.

He finally approached the African American man. "Last but not least: the Wildcard of the Fortress: P.K. Hunt." P.K. had a smug look on his face. "For a long time, he believed "Bullet Club" is for life. However, he learned the hard way that it's not the case at all. They only care if you bring them what they want. When P.K. didn't, he was thrown out like garbage! Well here in the Fortress, he's out to prove you never bet against the Wildcard. You may just lose everything..."

Jason paused for a minute & looked around the crowd. "Make no mistake about it: we do not care who or what stands in our way! Whether it's a Monarchy, a Family, a Club, or... especially a Shield... WE WILL BURN EVERYONE & EVERYTHING YOU ALL LOVE TO THE GROUND! And from its ashes... a Fortress will rise..." Jason dropped the mic and stood next to everyone else.

 **S IERRA**

 **H OTEL**

 **I NDIA**

 **E CHO**

 **L IMA**

 **D ELTA**

 **...NEW Shield!**

 **Better Path by Within the Grey**

The crowd became INSANE with cheers as four individuals, three men and one woman, emerged from the smoke. The leader had fair skin, messy brown hair, covered in scars, and green eyes. He had numerous scars all over his body, including one over his right eye. He was wearing a sleeveless black Shield vest with red flame designs and a hood over his head, baggy and torn black wrestling pants, and red wrestling boots. In addition, he wore a thin fabric Shield skull mask that covers his face from the tip of his nose to his chin, cloaking his nose and mouth.

The second man was of Hispanic descent with tan skin, a well built body, brown eyes, and long black hair but the other half is dyed blood red. He wore a Black and red wrestling tights, shiny red and black vest with a black fox head on the left chest area, white arm tape, and black boots. He, too, wore a Shield skull mask that his leader was wearing.

The third man was easily the muscle for the team. He was Samoan, with wild long black hair, tan skin, piercing blue eyes, and a tattooed right arm with tribal design going from his shoulder to hand. He had on a sleeveless Shield vest, MMA gloves, black army pants, and black army wrestling boots. Like his stablemates, he also wore a Shield mask which resembled his teammates's.

Finally, the female appeared to be a youthful woman with long black hair, violet contacts over eyes, and olive-toned skin. She wore a sleeveless silver shirt with a black heart with bat wings, black booty shorts, black wrestling boots that go up to her knees, black arm tape, and a black biker's vest with silver angel wings at the back. In addition, she wore a black swan eye mask.

 _"And their opponents, at a combine weight of 944 pounds, Furno Moxley... Ajax... Raptor Reigns... and Nyx Rosewood... THE NEW SHIELD!"_

 _ **Harkness:**_ What's better then one madman? Three of 'em... and a madwoman in addition!

 _ **Xavier:**_ All the New Shield members are relatives of the old members of the popular WWE faction the Shield. You got "the Madman from Hell," Furno Moxley, brother of Dean Ambrose; you have "the Ghost Fox," Ajax, cousin of Seth Rollins; and "the Savage Solider," Raptor Reigns, the brother of Roman Reigns.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Along with the Hounds of Justice, they have Nyx Rosewood, the fiancee of Furno, who is the niece of WWE Hall of Famer, Shawn Michaels!

 _ **Xavier:** _ Together they band to take out anything rooted from Injustice, and they use the ways of chaos to extinguish it. So, wonder how they're going to use it against the Fortress...

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Recently, the New Shield was suspended indefinitely by Jack Classic in SSW United for their actions in Extinction.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Hopefully, they can win the titles to get their minds of that suspension!

As the commentators talked, the New Shield entered the ring and did the signature "Shield" fist pose in the center of the ring. The ref was then handed all three of the TDW 3-Man Tag Team Champion belts, which resembled the WWE World Tag Team Championship, only without the WWE logo. The ref held the belts in the air, showing it off to the audience before the team took their corners of the ring. Jason stood behind the apron, giving his orders to his stablemates while Nyx voluntarily stood behind the apron, as Furno was talking strategy with Ajax and Raptor.

Finally, Sebastian began for the Fortress and Raptor was the first to represent the New Shield. Without hesitation, the ref called for the bell.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

Raptor and Sebastian made no hesitation, as the two behemoths went STRAIGHT at it. Despite the Abyss's size, Raptor got the upper hand against Sebastian and pushed him against a turnbuckle.

 _ **Xavier:**_ And Raptor seems to be getting the upper hand in this match!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Hopefully he doesn't bury the talent the WFA has unlike his brother has done in WWE!

Raptor delivered a series of nasty KICKS to the gut of Sebastian, to the point the turnbuckle started to come loose due to the intense force! The ref had to separate the Savage Solider from the Abyss. Raptor backed off, but Sebastian returned to his feet and hits Raptor with a brutal Discus Clothesline! Raptor flipped backwards and landed HARD on his back. Sebastian then tagged out P.K.

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Oh uh, the Abyss has brought in the Wildcard!

 ** _Xavier:_** What could they be planning here?!

Sebastian picked up Raptor and held him tight in a Flapjack, while P.K. climbed up a turnbuckle and the two performed a Shatter Machine to the Savage Solider! The two combined moves pounded Raptor to the ground!

 ** _Harkness:_** A nasty Shatter Machine to the Savage Soldier!

When Raptor fell to the ground, P.K. went for the pin.

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

Raptor broke free from the pin. P.K. got up and started to kick Raptor in the back of his skull. Raptor continued to get up, and it wasn't long before Raptor got some offense in against the Wildcard! Raptor dodged a kick from P.K. before heaving up P.K. for a Samoan drop! Raptor made his way over to his respective team's corner and tagged out "the Ghost Fox" Ajax!

 ** _Xavier:_** And Raptor makes the tag!

 ** _Harkness:_** He's bringing the a fellow Wildcard, Ajax! Let's see who's the ace in the hole...

Ajax stood with P.K. for a moment, and the Wildcard began to smack talk the Ghost Fox, who smacked his hand away and delivered a Kingslayer! P.K. quickly rolled out the ring to take a breather. Ajax demanded for the Wildcard to get back in the ring, but P.K. just talked back to the Ghost Fox. Eventually, he reluctantly got up on the apron and reentered the ring. The two circled each other before locking up with P.K. getting the advantage, pushing the Ghost Fox into a turnbuckle. However, when Furno tagged himself in, the Wildcard backed off and looked a bit worried.

Furno entered the ring as P.K. immediately charged at the Madman from Hell, but Furno managed to get some defense in with a few jabs to P.K.'s head; before finishing it off with a push. The Wildcard tried to get a cheap shot at Furno with a kick to the gut, but Furno grabbed it with his free hand and tossed P.K. back to his corner. Quickly, P.K. tagged in fellow lunatic, Static. The Eye of the Storm entered the ring and stood face-to-face with The Lunatic Renegade.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ My, my, my... look at THIS match-up!

 _ **Xavier:**_ It's a contest to see who's the craziest...

After a few brief moments of an intense stare-down... the two maniacs finally locked-up. Despite his obvious height disadvantage, Static got the upper hand against Furno. Static tried to pull Furno to the ropes, however took a swift uppercut to the throat, which caught him off guard. Furno grabbed Static in the back of the head, and tagged in Ajax.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Uh oh, I see where this is heading...

Ajax grabbed where Furno grabbed on Static and set him up for a PTO, followed by a Punk kick from Furno! Furno went for the ropes as Ajax made the cover!

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

In response, Ajax picked up Static and Irish-wiped him to the ropes. Static returned, but performed a Salita Del Sol on Ajax before the Ghost Fox could execute anything himself! Static then tagged in P.K. as they set Ajax up for a move similar to the MCMG's Thunder Express! P.K. placed a knee on his head and began to yank on Ajax's arm, Ajax began to struggle to break out of the hold, but Ajax broke free and shoved P.K. into his corner, making him bump into Static, who lost his balance and fell onto the ground.

Then P.K. tagged in Sebastian while Ajax ran back to his corner and tagged in Raptor. The two goliaths collided! But Raptor got the early advantage when he planted a spear into the Abyss!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Oh! A massive spear to Sebastian!

 ** _Xavier:_** That's gotta knock the wind out of the Abyss!

 ** _Harkness:_** Wait, IS there any air or oxygen in the Abyss?

 ** _Xavier:_** David, don't overthink this...

Raptor picked Sebastian back up by his head and began pounding away at him. Raptor tossed Sebastian into the turnbuckle nearby the New Shield's corner. The Savage Soldier was about to throw himself at the Abyss; but Sebastian quickly moved out of the way, then lifted Raptor up and tossed him in a Fallaway Slam! Sebastian then went and grabbed Raptor before locking him into a Anaconda Vice grip. Raptor cringed in pain before attempting to knee the Abyss in his head.

Luckily, Furno came to the rescue and delivered a sharp KICK to the back of the head of Sebastian.

 ** _Xavier:_** And Furno comes to the rescue!

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Rescue?! It's suicide when you're up against a monster like Sebastian!

Sebastian grabbed his head in pain, accidentally freeing Raptor from his grip. The two double-teamed against the Abyss as the ref tried to break it up. However, Sebastian saved the ref the trouble by catching Furno and executing a NASTY Blackhole Slam to the ground! Sebastian dragged him to the Fortress corner and tagged in Static. The Eye of the Storm entered the ring as the Abyss positioned Furno in a Belly-to-back pop-up then Static caught the flying lunatic while executing a bridging high-angle belly-to-back suplex!

 ** _Harkness:_** Sebastian and Static just executed a devastating double-team... alliteration is fun...

Static went for the cover...

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

Furno almost tossed Static in the went he kicked out. Furno got up and picked up Static, throwing him to a turnbuckle where Ajax and Raptor awaited. As Furno was about to charge at him, Sebastian returned and threw Furno at Ajax, knocking the both of them over the top rope. Sebastian helped Static to his feet, but turned around into a Samoan drop from the Savage Solider!

 ** _Harkness:_** Oh my... Christ, did you hear that impact?!

 _ **Xavier:**_ The Savage Solider just demolished the Abyss in one sole move!

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Great, another "Reigns."

Sebastian silently rolled out of the ring as P.K. ambushed Raptor, with a blaze of kicks, directing the Savage Solider to the ropes. But when P.K. looked up, Ajax rained pain on the Wildcard in the form of a Springboard High Knee! However, Ajax took a bad landing and rolled out of the ring to take a breather. Leaving Raptor alone with face-off against Static. Raptor practically destroyed the Eye of the Storm before setting up for a Superman punch at the end of the turnbuckle.

 _ **Xavier:** _ Looks like Raptor is about to execute the Superman punch!

 _ **Harkness:** _ Well, good night, Static...

Before Raptor could execute his finisher, he felt a sharp GRAB to his foot, causing him to fall face-first to the mat. He turned and saw it was Jason Stone! Raptor tries to kick away the Pyro, but the leader of the Fortress slid Raptor off the ring and started beating on the Savage Solider!

 _ **Xavier:** _ Jason Stone is just costing Raptor the finish!

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ He's helping his teammates, Paul, what did you expect?

With Raptor gone, Static was left alone in the ring! He started taunting the audience much to their dismay; in which they clear with their booing. But almost in the nick of time, he turned around just when Nyx got on the apron, as if she were about to the enter the match!

 _ **Harkness:** _ Things don't look good here!

 _ **Burromuerto:** _ It looks like Nyx was about to enter the match similar to what Jason did, but what could she possibly do?

 _ **Xavier:** _ Well she better think of something soon, because she just entered the "Eye of the Storm."

Static and Nyx just stared at one another for a few passing moments. Nyx made the first movement by... swinging her hips around? Static took noticed, then forced a nervous smile on his face when he did a "dancing" motion with his shoulders and arms. Then Nyx... started to dance for Static, in a real lusty manner.

 _ **Xavier:**_ What the...?

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Nyx is giving Static what seems to be a lap dance.

 _ **Harkness:**_ I'unno, I think the term you're looking for is "apron dance," and Static seems to be loving it!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Ha! And so does this people! I bet the cameraman is LOVING his job right now!

P.K. rolled into the ring and aggressively approached Static, trying to knock some sense into the Eye of the Storm. But in response, Static grabbed P.K.'s head and turned it to Nyx's direction, who blew a kiss to the Wildcard. P.K.'s eyes widen, then he and Static exchanged glances, before turning to Nyx and playfully started to dance along, wielding huge smiles across their faces.

 ** _Xavier:_** It seems like Nyx has completely put P.K. and Static under her spell!

Eventually, Sebastian stomped into the ring and started yelling in the faces of his stablemates. Then, he turned to Nyx and charged at her, seemingly to attack. In fear, she stepped off the apron, but then was chased by a infuriated Jason Stone. She put her hands up and yelled, "I'M DONE! I'M DONE!" Jason then turned his attention to the Fortress, before signalling to them a threat!

However, it was too late. Before the Abyss, the Wildcard, or the Eye of the Storm knew it, they were ambushed by the New Shield! Sebastian was hit with a MASSIVE spear from Raptor! Furno and Ajax made short work out of Static and P.K., and tossed them over the ropes. Jason tried to get involved by was hit with an super kick from the Ghost Fox.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Oh! And a ambush from the New Shield!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ With Nyx distracting the Fortress, it gave the Hounds of Vengeance an open opportunity to strike back against their opponents.

 ** _Harkness:_** Talk about a way to distract your opponents... and bring up some ratings...

With Jason, Static, and P.K. out of the way, the New Shield set their sights on Sebastian. Despite his efforts to fight back, he was eaten alive by the Hounds of Vengeance, and Raptor began to position him for a powerbomb. With the assistance of Furno and Ajax, the three SLAMMED the Abyss to the mat.

 ** _Xavier:_** And a powerbomb to the ground at Sebastian!

 ** _Harkness:_** Oh man, you could hear the impact from the entire arena!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ I've seen big guys like Sebastian take a beating, but not one so brutal like this one! He's pretty much out for the count!

With the Abyss broken, Raptor went for the pin!

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **Better Path by Within the Grey**

 _"Here are your winners and NEW TDW 3-Man Tag Team Champions... THE NEW SHIELD!"_

Nyx entered the ring and the four came together for a group hug, before being handed the new TDW 3-Man Tag titles.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Good lord, what a match!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Tell me about it! Both teams displayed some serious skills!

 _ **Harkness:**_ However in the end, the New Shield triumphed against the Fortress, they beat that group of maniacs in their own game of chaos!

Jason had just got on his knees, before glaring at the victorious New Shield with furious eyes. Sebastian has just rolled out of the ring before joining Jason, Static, and P.K. as they left for the locker-room. Furno, Ajax, and Raptor placed the belts over their shoulders before joining Nyx with their signature Shield fist bump pose. The camera zoomed in on their fists together as their song continued to play, ending the show...

* * *

 **THIS TOOK ME FOREVER!**

 ***ahem***

 **Sorry about that! Oh man, this was hard to do! Still, I triumphed and brought you all the first episode of TDW Underground since Battlefield! Anyways, before I get to the recap, allow me to thank the following people for lending me a hand with their efforts to write alongside with me! _*gets out cowbell*_**

 **First, theDarkRyder for his assistance with that Freddy-Zach-Jason promo! _*hits cowbell*_**

 **Next, TheWayOfTheHawk for writing CJ Hawk vs. Detrick Cyrus! _*hits cowbell*_**

 **Then, Jase Raven 13 for volunteering to write Jason Malice vs. Bjorn Alexander _*hits cowbell*_**

 **And then, ThePyromaniacMaster for the Fortress promo.**

 **And finally, all of YOU for sticking with me and waiting for this episode! _*hits cowbell*_**

 **Anyways, don't go anywhere yet! Because here's a surprise ending!**

* * *

In a interview room, a beautiful girl sat in a chair. She had soft tan skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair that was cut in a bob. She wore a floral-patterned dress shirt, a gray blazer with matching pants, and black heels. She had a bright smile as she greeted the camera.

"Hey, everyone! I'm Taylor White, and today I am here with the Hounds of Vengeance and newly crowned TDW 3-Man Tag Team Champions: the New Shield!" Taylor said, presenting the New Shield, in which all four members sat across from the journalist. Furno, Ajax, and Raptor had the belts around their waists.

"First of all, I want to congratulate you guys on winning the titles against the Fortress! You guys had a pretty brutal match against them!" Taylor said.

"That's right, Taylor." Furno began, "They were a challenge for us but we prevailed! Jason and his cronies had caused a lot of chaos throughout their wrestling careers, so it was about time we showed them what TRUE chaos and destruction feels like! They treat chaos like a toy, but they fail to realize the power and strength of such chaos, and had to experience it... the hard way. Because no one does chaos... like the New Shield..." Furno said with a psychotic smile across his face.

"Not too long ago, you were all suspended from SSW by Jack Classic for the incident at SSW Extinction, so how does it feel that fresh from suspension, you achieve a big victory at another promotion?" Taylor asked.

"Jack Classic is truly a fool to believe we'll be gone for long." Ajax answered, "this victory is just the beginning of a new era... a new era of VENGEANCE!" Ajax exclaimed.

"We are done being protectors, people think we're all about justice, but they're DEAD wrong!" Raptor scoffed.

"It's safe to say we've revamped our imagine a bit." Nyx said. "We have come to realize justice isn't enough. Because people like the Monarchy or Anarchy just come back again, and again, and again. It's about time we show them we mean business! We won't hesitate to land people in the back of an ambulance, or even have them thrown in a body bag..." Nyx said with a sweet yet sinister smile.

"Speaking of which, Nyx. That... distraction you did." Taylor said, trying not to crack a laugh. "What got into you to-" Taylor couldn't help it, she chuckled. But to her surprise, Nyx even snorted a laugh.

"Come on, I know what you're going to say. I don't think people have seen that sort of behavior from me before! I mean, Furno seen it, Ajax seen it, hell, even Raptor seen it!" Nyx chuckled. Furno wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"That's my girl! All this is all mine!" Furno laughed, with everyone bursting out laughing.

"Okay, last question: now that you've won the tag titles, what do you plan next?" Taylor asked.

"That's quite simple actually!" Furno proclaimed. "Vengeance. We're taking the WFA back a storm of chaos and destruction! First, I'll take the ICW Demolition title from Brutus Vicious at Immortality! Then we're gunning for the Monarchy once more here in TDW! Then-" But before Furno could finish, he was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone... his cell phone!

Furno reached into his pocket, to see an "UNKNOWN" number calling him.

"Who's that?" asked Ajax.

"Unknown number..." Furno said, while answering it.

"Hello?"

There was silence.

"Hello?" Furno asked again.

This time there was a voice... a familiar one. Furno's eye lite up.

"Mr. Neal!" Furno said, this caused the eyes of his stablemates to widen as they looked at their leader with shock.

"How did you get my number?" asked Furno. Evan answered. "Hmm, figured." Furno replied. The Madman from Hell got up and started walking to the back of the room. "So, what do you need?" he asked.

"An offer? What is it?" Furno asked.

"Okay... what do we get out of it?" he questioned.

"Wow, that's pretty tempting..." he continued.

Nyx looked back at her fiancee, with a concerned look on her face. Meanwhile, Raptor and Ajax just exchanged glances.

"Okay... do you mind if I sleep on the idea for now, and talk with the others about it? Then I can come back with an answer?" Furno asked.

"Alright, cool. Good bye." Furno hung up the phone and looked at the New Shield.

"What is it?" asked Nyx.

"You're not going to believe this..." Furno said.

* * *

 **RECAP:**

 **Desmond Smith (c) vs. Adrian Lord vs. Matt Lopez _(Triple Threat match for TDW Demolition Championship)  
WINNER: _Matt Lopez by disqualification (Desmond retains title)**

 **CJ Hawk (c) vs. Detrick Cyrus _(Singles match for TDW Intercontinental Championship)  
WINNER: _CJ Hawk by submission**

 **Jason Malice vs. Bjorn Alexander _(Last Man Standing match for TDW Hardcore Championship)  
WINNER: _Jason Malice by standing**

 **The Fortress (Sebastian Lexhington, Static Rider, and P.K. Hunt) (with Jason Stone) vs. The New Shield (Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns, and Ajax) (with Nyx Rosewood) _(3-on-3 Tag Team match for TDW 3-Man Tag Team Championship)  
WINNER: _The New Shield by pinfall**


	14. Important Announcement!

I know, I know, I seem to be doing a lot of these rather than episodes of Underground, but don't get mad, this announcement is actually... y'know, important. Why you ask?

Because SYOC is reopening! Well... temporarily. Because I'm only asking for two kinds of wrestlers this time.

1\. Junior Heavyweight wrestlers, the high-flying kind.

2\. UK-based wrestlers, from England, Ireland, Scotland, and even the black sheep of the UK: Wales.

Follow the bio given on Chapter One, and then PM me your OC under the atlas "Jr. Heavyweight OC" or "UK OC."


	15. Underground, Episode 2

**Enemy by Sevendust**

While the fireworks exploded around the titantron, the arena was jammed with fans shouting, "TDW!" "TDW!" "TDW!" "TDW!" The camera then pans over to the three commentators sitting at ringside.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Welcome back to the Underground, everybody! My name is David Harkness and alongside with me are Paul Xavier and "the Devious Jaguar" himself, Hector Burromuerto!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Thank you, David! We are here live in front of Kansas City tonight, and this marks episode TWO of TDW Underground, and we have quite the treat for you all today! A new champion will be crowned, while another will defend his in an open challenge, and a #1 Contender for the Heavyweight Championship will be determined!

 _ **Xavier:**_ That's right, Hector! Along with that Adrian Lord and Desmond Smith will team up tonight against Matt Lopez and making his debut as Matt's tag team partner, Alonso Lopez Jr.! But first, we'll start the show with a Fatal-4-Way between "the Rising Phoenix" Cody Fireheart, "the Bad Boy" Ray Cobra, "the Gorgeous One" Angelo Santos, and "Mr. NC-17" Chris Wolf to determine the TDW United States Championship!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Oh... that US title Fatal-4-Way is still happening?

 _ **Harkness:**_ Yeah! What's the matter?

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Uhh... I don't wanna talk about it...

 _ **Xavier:**_ Also, our main event tonight is a Steel Cage match between "the Ace" Jason Sabre and "the Prince" Freddy Escobar, two former friends, now bitter enemies, face-off to determine who will challenge for the Heavyweight Championship against Zach Grey at Chase for the Case!

 _ **Harkness:**_ That's a stacked card for tonight! But right now, we're going to open up with an announcement from our GM, Kimi Tsai!

 **Confident by Demi Lovato**

Kimi appeared from the back, dressed in a tan blazer with a cream colored t-shirt with rhinestones; along with a black skirt that reaches her knees, flashing with neon lights; and shiny cream-colored heels. She entered the arena with the thunderous sound of applause and cheers as the crowd pretends to bow before her majesty.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Here comes our general manager of the Underground in flashing fashion, KIMI TSAI!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ She serves as Evan's eyes and ears when Evan's not around, which is regular here in the Underground!

 _ **Harkness:**_ You don't know that! Evan could be ANYWHERE!

She made her way to the ring and was handed a microphone.

"Thank you, everybody! Great to be here in Kansas City! Now, as you know, we are mere weeks away from our second PPV in Las Vegas, Chase for the Case; with confirmed matches like Jason Malice vs. Tyler Knight in a Barbed Wire Massacre match for the TDW Hardcore Championship and the winner of the Steel Cage match tonight going up against Zach Grey for the TDW Heavyweight Championship!" Kimi announced, with a massive ovation following her announcements.

"However, neither of these two compare to the MAIN EVENT and namesake of Chase for the Chase: the seven-man LADDER MATCH for the Chase Case! Now, if I may explain, the Chase Case holds a contract for a Heavyweight Championship at anytime, anywhere! They can either cash in their case the episode after the event, of if they're really patient, they can cash in at a major PPV event! Or maybe, if they're up to it, they can use their Chase Case to schedule a match at anytime. There's many ways you can case in your opportunity, but the big question is: who will be the one to climb up a ladder, and retrieve the Chase Case? Well, over the next couple of weeks, I'll be observing our wrestlers and carefully hand-pick the ones I think will bring it in this ladder match!" Kimi announced, causing a wave of cheers from the audience.

"So, for the Underground roster, you better hope you impress me! Because one of you might just become a Heavyweight Champion in the future!" Kimi finished, before setting down her microphone and exiting the ring. Her theme started playing again as fans applauded the announcement.

 _ **Harkness:**_ This is ground-breaking! Seven men will be competing for an opportunity to become Heavyweight Champion!

 ** _Xavier:_** Indeed! Something tells me it's going to be CHAOS choosing who'll get a shot at this match.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ I'm pretty sure that'll be the least of management's problems, as the wrestlers themselves will be CLAWING to get a chance to compete. If that's not bad enough, they'll have to get through EACH OTHER to climb that ladder and claim that case!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Speaking of which, I believe it's about time we kick things off with the Fatal-4-Way for the inaugural TDW United States Championship! Who knows, perhaps one of these guys could get a spot in the Chase for the Case ladder match!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Either a competitor or even the champion himself could earn a spot!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_...Yippee.

 **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off**

All of a sudden, the arena goes dark and a face of a growling wolf appears on the screen. Mist envelops the curtain as a man with messy black, brown eyes, olive-toned skin, and wolf tribal tattoos on his arms appears out of the darkness, looks around the stage, and howls. This man wore black running pants, black and grey tennis shoes, black finger-less gloves, and a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with the hood up.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the TDW United States Championship! Introducing first, from Memphis, Tennessee; weighting at 205 pounds, CHRIS WOLF!"_

As soon as his name was said, the arena lights came back on and Chris walked down to the ring, high-fiving fans.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Now "Mr. NC-17" here is my pick to win due to his experience in the hardcore realm of wrestling! Being the longest reigning CZW World Heavyweight Champion and all. So there's nothing Chris Wolf hasn't seen in a wrestling ring.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ He seems more wolf then a man, so... would he be considered a "werewolf."

 _ **Xavier:**_ Funny that you said that, Hector. His wrestling style and persona came to him from childhood memories when he was into monster movies, with werewolf movies being his favorite. Although he may have never accomplished his childhood dreams of becoming a werewolf, at least his werewolf costume designs has won him many awards in Halloween costume parties and contests.

 _ **Harkness:**_ When he's not wrestling, he and fellow wrestler Chris Omega owns a bar and grill in Memphis called, "Wolf It Down."

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ I've been there once! Their shrimp tacos were to die for!

As the commentators talked, Chris entered the ring and howled once more, with more of the audience joining in his battle cry.

 **Red Fang by Prehistoric Dog**

From the curtain came a male with long, brown, messy dreadlocks with bright red highlights, lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, and a scar running across his neck. He had an athletic build and was wearing a blue sleeveless t-shirt with a black outline of a cobra on the back, blue MMA-styled shorts with black stripes down the outside side in the same snake pattern, dark red knee pads and matching boots. black fingerless gloves, and expensive sunglasses.

 _"From Las Vegas, Nevada; weighing at 225 pounds, RAY COBRA!"_

As his name was said, Ray tossed his glasses to the nearest audience member and walked to the ring.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Now look closely everyone, because this man is as cocky, arrogant, and over-the-top as one gets! He is very disrespectful towards his opponents and will go out of his way to show he's the better man, even cheating!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Despite his tendency to mock and look down on people, he has accomplished a lot in his career being a three-time ROH Television Champion, two-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, and G1 Climax Winner.

 _ **Harkness:**_ You will tend to think his reputation in Japan is negative, but the only time he shows any respect to anyone is when they have beaten him fair and square. He's the type that'll go ballistic if you cheat him out of victory, which is ironic because if anyone would attempt to cheat in a match first, it's Raymond, here.

As the commentators talked, Ray took his time to mock and taunt the crowd before entering the ring and flipping off Chris Wolf, who just glared at "the Bad Boy."

 **Rainbow in the Dark by Dio**

The arena lights turn pink as an African-American man walked into the arena. He had chocolate brown skin, brown eyes, and black dreadlocks dyed blonde. He has a lean toned body and wore a pink shirt that says, "Real Men Wear Pink," a leather jacket with pink accents and a mini mirror on the back, pink tights with hearts on them and pink boots covered with raggy streamers (think John Morrison or Tyler Breeze.) He carried a selfie-stick with an iPhone on it, it was covered in the same streamer-material used on his tights.

" _From San Diego, California; weighing at 235 pounds, ANGELO SANTOS!"_

As his name was said, he spins around once, before posing for a selfie.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Okay, if you REALLY want arrogant and over-the-top, Ray Cobra isn't the guy you're looking for, it's THIS guy!

 ** _Xavier:_** Yeah, I take back what I said about Ray, the most arrogant and egotistical person in this match is without doubt "the Gorgeous One," Angelo Santos. He is constantly focused on his looks, and if you mess with his face, he will go on a rage. He is a former ROH Television Champion, PWG World Champion and three-time PWG Tag Team Champion with his partner Joey Ryan.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_...Excuse me for a second, I'm gonna go throw up...

As the commentators talked, Angelo walks down the ring, taunting and showboating the audience as he rolled on the apron, before laying down and taking a selfie of himself. He then rolled into the ring, as Ray and Chris exchanged glances.

 **Death Valley by Fall Out Boy**

The audience went BONKERS with cheers! A man emerged from the curtain, he had short black hair spiked up with the tips dyed red and gold, blue eyes, and fair skin. He had a phoenix tattooed on his back and a oriental dragon tattoo sleeve on both arms. He wore black tights with red and gold flames, black finger less gloves, and black sneaker-like wrestling boots with red and gold flames.

 _"From Cleveland, Ohio; weighing at 195 pounds, CODY FIREHEART!"_

 _ **Xavier:**_ Without doubt the fan favorite to win! "The Rising Phoenix" Cody Fireheart combines high-flying and Lucha Libre in his wrestling!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Cody fell in love with wrestling watching the high flying styles of Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero, Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy. He started training to be a professional wrestler at the age of fourteen. When he was eighteen he left home to train in Mexico and to get away from his family, whom did not support his dreams.

 _ **Harkness:**_ While training in Mexico he met the Master of the 619, Rey Mysterio, who he trained with to learn Lucha Libre. After training in Mexico, he wrestled in various independent shows as well as in Japan. During his career he has won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship two times, the Junior Heavyweight Championship five times, the ROH World Championship three times, the GFW _(formerly Impact)_ World Heavyweight Champion one time, and the X Division Champion three times.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ It's safe to assume he has skills, and can certainly hold is own to win this match!

As the commentators talked, Cody climbed up the steel steps and hopped onto a turnbuckle and posed for the audience, who began chanting, "CO-DY! CO-DY! CO-DY! CO-DY!" He jumped down and glanced at his three opponents. The ref was then handed the TDW United States Championship, which resembled the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship, but with the TDW logo imprinted on it.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Gentlemen, for this US title match, we have wrestlers representing the states of Tennessee, Nevada, California, and Ohio. Let's hope that they don't just make their state proud, but their country proud!

After the ref was finished showing off the title, he ave the belt to the timekeepers and called for the bell!

 _DING! DING! DING!_

Ray immediately stepped up and began trash talking his three opponents, while the other competitors just looked at each other and back at "the Bad Boy." Cody immediately leaped behind Ray into the sleeper just to shut him up. Angelo and Chris kicked Ray in his legs, adding insult to injury. On his knees, Cody then jumped over him and performed an enziguri, making Ray fall down, forcing him to roll out of the ring.

 _ **Harkness:**_ And it looks like Cobra has been taken out of the match fairly early!

Now that Ray's outside of the ring, the other three men inside the ring quickly begin fighting, as Angelo tries to rush Cody Fireheart. However the Rising Phoenix has him well scouted, and he counters with a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Takedown that sends Angelo outside the ring alongside Ray.

 _ **Xavier:**_ And it appears Santos is joining him.

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ GOOD!

Cody stood face-to-face with "the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing," before the two finally began exchanging blows. Chris had the advantage and cornered Cody into a turnbuckle. Cody managed to get his feet on the corner and knocked Chris away from him, giving him the opportunity for a Corkscrew 450 splash in order to end it early! But time wasn't on the Rising Phoenix's side, and Ray Cobra grabbed on of Cody's feet and pulled him out of position, making Cody landed on the turnbuckle... hard!

Chris Wolf takes the opportunity to nail Cody Fireheart with a dropkick, sending him crashing to the outside! Chris then sees both Angelo and Ray getting up, and he runs the ropes to hit them with a Suicide Dive!

Both men crashed down to the concrete floor. Chris Wolf easily returned to his feet and did his signature pose, working the crowd with, "CHRIS WOLF!" chants. Angelo was the first to get up and went straight after "Mr. NC-17." Chris then dodged an assault and began brutalizing the Gorgeous One straight in his pretty face. Ballistic, Angelo knocked Chris away then stormed straight to the timekeepers, demanding to see his leather jacket.

Confused, the timekeepers did his request and brought him his jacket. Angelo then opened a flap in the back of the jacket to reveal a small mirror. Angelo looked into it, but was relieved to see nothing has damaged it.

Angelo puts the mirror back in his jacket, and turns around… right into a Superkick courtesy of Chris Wolf! Chris rolls Angelo into the ring and goes for the pin!

 _1… KICKOUT!_

 ** _Burromuerto:_** Looks like Angelo stays in this...

Angelo kicks out, as Ray Cobra slides back inside the ring, and nails Chris Wolf in the face with Big Boot, before picking up Mr. NC-17 and dropping him right on his head with a delayed brainbuster!

Ray quickly goes for the pin.

 _1… KICKOUT!_

 ** _Xavier:_** And Ray Cobra attempt to end it early fails!

Chris kicked out and Ray climbed to the top rope! However, Cody went after him and Ray leaped into a ring followed by a roll. Cody then hopped onto the top rope and delivered a Diving Corkscrew Senton, which caught BOTH Ray and Chris! Cody got up, but was rolled up by Angelo!

 _1… 2… KICKOUT!_

Cody gets on his knees as the Gorgeous One delivers a Superkick right to his jaw! Angelo gets up, and he sees that Ray is getting back up. Angelo quickly tries to rush him, but the Bad Boy sees him coming and he greets the pretty boy with an Enzuigiri! Ray Cobra then goes to the top rope, before diving off with a High-Angle Senton Bomb on Angelo! He goes for the pin,

 _1… 2… KICKOUT!_

Now Ray was shocked and just looked down at Santos. Ray just began jabbing at the downed Angelo, who just stuck both his thumbs into "the Bad Boy's" eyes. Ay covered his eyes in pain, as Angelo returned to his feet. Suddenly, Chris Wolf came back with a Springboard Dropkick onto both men in the ring! Ray stood back up and Chris tossed him into the corner and sent Cobra flying with the Monkey Flip!

Angelo ran after him, but Chris Irish-whipped him to the ring apron. Santos tried to attack, but Chris sent him into Cobra, knocking him to the outside. Chris got behind Angelo and connected with a German Suplex, keeping the Gorgeous One onto his shoulders for the cover!

 _1… 2… BREAKUP!_

Cody ran and broke up the pin before tossing Angelo out of the ring. He picked up Chris and delivered stiff elbows to the "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" until Chris retaliated with a Claymore, or a knee strike, to his face before tossing him into the ropes. Cody countered and delivered a Famouser to Chris Wolf before the Rising Phoenix locked "Mr. NC-17" in the Hell's Gate submission!

 _ **Harkness:**_ And Cody's locked in the Burning Ashes!

This goes on for a minute as Cody Fireheart tightens the hold. Chris Wolf refuses to tap out, but he seems to be fading, as his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head. The referee grabs Chris' arm to see if he is still conscious to no response. He does it again, and again Chris doesn't respond. The ref goes to do it one final time, only for Angelo and Ray to break up the hold!

Ray picked up the barely conscious Chris Wolf and did a TKO on him, before attempting a pin, but Angelo quickly broke up the pin! Ray got up and attempted to drop a leg on the Gorgeous One, but Angelo dodged and rammed Ray with a Heartbreaker, or a Rainmaker Lariat.

Angelo picked up Cobra and lifted him onto his shoulders, but Cody got back in and tackled the duo, knocking both men down!

Cody Fireheart proceeds to perform a Lionsault onto both men! Angelo and Ray roll to the outside of the ring, as Cody hypes himself up before running the ropes… and crashing into both men with a Fosbury Flop to the outside!

The crowd cheers Cody on as the Rising Phoenix grabs Ray and rolls him back into the ring… but Chris Wolf is already back on his feet, and he knocks Cody down with a Claymore!

Cody stumbles a bit, before Chris grabs him in a hold as if her were about to do an F5, but drops Cody in a move similar to the Scorpion Death Drop! Chris quickly pins Cody.

 _1… 2… BREAKUP!_

Before the ref could get to three, Angelo grabbed the ref's leg and PULLED him out of the ring, causing the audience the boo.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Chris was about to become US champion, but Angelo screwed "Mr. NC-17" out of it!

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Oh come on, really?

The ref began chewing out Angelo, who the latter just grinned as Chris looked around confused before glaring at Santos. Chris Wolf growled at Angelo before rolling out of the ring to attack "the Gorgeous One." But Angelo dodged a knee strike and countered it with a Springboard kick from the commentator's desk!

Chris fell to the ground, as Angelo raced up the steps before preaching ontop a turnbuckle, awaiting for Cody to rise back to his feet to he can squash the Rising Phoenix with a moonsault. At that vary second Angelo leaped, Ray Cobra caught Angelo in a TKO!

The Gorgeous One was knocked clean out! However, Ray turned around into a surprise Phoenix Splash from out of nowhere! Cody quickly made the pin!

 _1… 2… KICKOUT!_

Cody turned, and saw the prone body of Angelo, and quickly went for the free pin.

 _1… 2… KICKOUT!_

Cody's face lite up with shock, nobody could just stay down! He was beginning to get frustrated. He rose up to his feet, and grabbed Ray Cobra up to his, as well. Cody performed a European uppercut to the egotistic rockstar, and connected it with a standing sitout shiranui to Cobra. From behind, Angelo grabbed Cody and attempted to do a brainbuster, but Cody powered out of the move and SHOVED Angelo, hard! However, Angelo didn't watch where he was going, and accidentally elbowed the ref, causing the working man to CRASH into a turnbuckle.

With the ref knocked out, Angelo saw not just a possible Fine… but opportunity!

Angelo reached into the apron… and pulled out his selfie stick. Cody got back to his feet and went for a dropkick to Angelo, but Angelo ducked and SMACKED Cody across the face with the selfie stick.

 _ **Harkness:**_ What's Angelo going to do with that selfie stick?

 _ **Burromuerto:**_ Not good, I tell you, not good.

Cody was caught off guard by the move, and stumbled backward, then Angelo LOW-BLOWED Cody in the groin with the selfie-stick. To Angelo's luck, the ref was getting back up, giving the "Gorgeous One" time to throw away the illegal (yet unusual) weapon and executed the Beautiful Disaster, or his Brainbuster on the knee, to the Rising Phoenix and covered him!

 _1… 2… 3!_

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **Rainbow in the Dark by Dio**

 _"Here is your winner, and NEW TDW United States Champion, ANGELO SANTOS!"_

Chris Wolf just rolled in around time the ref finished the count, but it was too late. Chris had a look of shock and horror on his face when Angelo was declared victorious. Even Ray Cobra, who was now sitting up, looked furious.

 ** _Harkness:_** Angelo cheats his way to become US champion!

 _ **Xavier:**_ That is NO WAY to become champion, not even an inaugural champion! What do you say, Hector?

 _ **Burromuerto:**_... I'm leaving... _*throws headset off and walks out*_

 _ **Harkness:**_... is he always like this?

 _ **Xavier:**_ Not really, no...

As Hector walks off, Angelo rolled out of the ring and was handed his new United States title. Angelo took his selfie stick and fixed it as it was slightly bent, and took his first selfie of himself with the belt.

* * *

 _ **Xavier:** _ Alright ladies and gentlemen, as it appears, Hector Burromuerto has left early this evening. So Kimi Tsai had given us the honor to have a very special guest to do commentary in Hector's place!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Yep, he's none other then the TDW Heavyweight Champion himself! Introducing the "All-City All-Star," Zach Grey!

 **X Gon' Give It To Ya by DMX**

As the theme starts playing, Zach emerges from the locker room with the Heavyweight Championship around his waist. He makes his way to the commentator's desk and puts on a headset, he also places the championship on the desk.

 _ **Xavier:**_ Hello, Mr. Grey. Lovely to have you here, today!

 _ **Grey:**_ Oh please, call me Zach, Pauly!

 _ **Harkness:**_ So our next match is the Way of the Hawk Open Challenge! Any thoughts?

 _ **Grey:**_ Well, every time CJ's in the ring, you know he's going to put on one hell of a match! However, I wouldn't be surprised if the match ends in submission, because that's usually how every match with CJ ends: you tap out!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Oh, wow, interesting prediction. Let's see if it comes true!

 **Breaking Through by the Wreckage**

Before the music starts to play, all of the lights cut off. The intro of the song starts playing as a lone spotlight shines onto CJ, who is seen crouching down on stage with his head down. Around his waist is the TDW Intercontinental Championship.

He soon looks at the camera and stands up. He soon raises his arms and points his fingers in the air, then at the camera, yelling "BANG!" At the "BANG!", the lights start flickering blue and white as he walks to the ring.

 _"The following contest is a Way of the Hawk Open Challenge scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois; weighing at 228 pounds, he is the current TDW Intercontinental Champion, CJ HAWK!"_

 _ **Xavier:** _ Last week, "the Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus answered the Open Challenge, and despite a good fight, failed to defeat the Second City Hawk.

 _ **Harkness:**_ I wonder who'll answer the challenge next.

 ** _Grey:_ ** Whoever it is, they surely need to bring the fight! Because that's literally the physical interpretation of a wrestling MVP right there! He eats, sleeps, and breathes wrestling. Heh, kind off like me!

As the commentators talked, CJ entered the ring and spins around three times before facing the camera. He points to it and yells "BANG!" one last time. At the last "BANG!" the lights resume to it's normal shade. He examines the crowd as they chanted, "C-J HAWK! C-J HAWK! C-J HAWK!" CJ handed his title over to a ref, and he awaited for a challenger...

 **X-Files Theme Song**

From the backstage came a tall and pale man. He had worried-looking face, black, greasy looking, shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a messy goatee with stubble, as if he hasn't shaved for a few days. He wore nebulae-patterned tights with a white belt, white knee and elbow pads, featuring a single line drawing of an eye on each, white boots, and black hand tape. He also wore a black t-shirt with the same eye design on his knee and elbow pads, with the words, "TRUST NOBODY," in white text.

He carried both a microphone and a book in his hands. When CJ saw this man, he couldn't help but to look confused.

 _"And introducing the challenger, from Roswell, New Mexico; weighing at 220 pounds, ALAN ALBRIGHT!"_

 _ **Harkness:** _ Woah! Now there's a name we haven't seen in wrestling for a while now!

 _ **Xavier:**_ You'd think he'll never come back to the wrestling industry in general! But it appears we were wrong! And for those of you who don't know, this man right here, is Alan Albright! He was a former WWE Intercontinental Champion until his sudden termination. However, WWE never gave their reasons of firing his other than his dirty tactics to winning his matches. But I have a feeling there's more to it then there is mentioned.

 _ **Grey:**_ I don't have a clue who this dude is, but I'm getting the vibe he won't be very likable after this!

Alan stepped into the ring, and the ref was about to call for the bell, but Alan spoke up.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on just a second, before we get to this match, I have a few words for you, CJ. You preach about opportunities and fair competition, but I know your secret, CJ! I know the truth, about you and all of the WFA. If I may explain what I mean, feel free to find yourself a seat, because I am going to reveal the TRUTH of not just TDW, but SSW, ICW, UWA, and all the other companies apart of the WFA." Alan started, much to the dismay of the crowd.

"First you must ask yourselves: how is it that such a small group of people are able to control so much, if not all, of wrestling? Well, I hold the answer! The leaders of the WFA have amassed such an unrivaled power because they aren't human at all! But instead, a secret group of shape-shifting reptilian humanoids!" Alan exclaimed. The crowd was silent, until some burst into laughter.

 _ **Grey:** _ Aliens? Somebody pass me what this dude's been smoking!

 ** _Xavier:_** I'm not sure if any sort of drug can give a person such ideas. I think it's just pure insanity, that or he was dropped on the head as a child.

"BE QUIET AND LISTEN, YOU BRAINWASHED SHEEP!" Alan exclaimed, causing heat from the crowd. Even CJ had a confused face at Alan's words.

"These shadow overlords are treating their workers as puppets, even you, CJ! You have been labelled as the "MVP" of the WFA, they're using you! They are using ALL OF YOU!" Alan said, pointing at the people, with them drowning Alan out with their boos.

"I'm serious! Look, I have everything here in my book!" Alan said, giving a copy of his book to CJ.

"You see, the aliens are an interbreeding bloodline, who settled on earth over 300 thousand years ago! They came attracted to Earth's precious minerals. They shape shift between their true form and human form, choosing their mates carefully for maximum political gain, but it's their descendants who today control the-" Alan lectured, but stopped and gasped, as CJ was ripping pages from his book!

 _ **Harkness:** _ Woah, and it looks like CJ's had enough.

Alan looks furious, and at that vary second, the ref finally called for the bell.

 _DING! DING! DING!_

The conspiracy theorist went CHARGING after CJ, but the Second City Hawk dodged and caught Alan into a sit down full nelson facebuster, and went for the pin!

 _1… 2… 3!_

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **Breaking Through by the Wreckage**

The fans went WILD with the cheers, as CJ calmy came to his feet and was given back his title.

 _"Here is your winner, and STILL the TDW Intercontinental Champion, CJ HAWK!"_

 _ **Grey:**_ Holy crap! That was fast!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Wait, I just turned my head for a second to sneeze, did I just missed the whole match?!

 _ **Grey:** _ You sure did, David! CJ whooped Alan's ass that quickly, and the fans love it!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Ah man, I was hoping to hear more on what Alan has to say.

 _ **Xavier:**_ … you cannot be serious, David…

As the commentators talked, CJ raised his title in victory and quickly left the ring, holding back chuckles as he turned to see Alan, who grabbed the back of his head in pain, before picking his head up to glare at the victorious champion.

* * *

In the backstage area, Taylor White was seen standing in front of a logo for TDW with a microphone in her hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest tonight, "The Prince" Freddy Escobar!"

The camera pans out to reveal Freddy Escobar standing right next to Taylor, a smug look on his face.

"Freddy, today, you will face off against Jason Sabre for the right to face the TDW Heavyweight Champion, Zach Grey at Chase for the Case! What are your thoughts on tonight's match?" Taylor asks, as Freddy simply laughs in response.

"Taylor, beautiful, you have to realize that Jason Sabre and I, we go way back. Since our days in New Japan Pro Wrestling, all the way to IWO's brief tenure, we have been friends. But now, Jason wants to stand between me and the TDW Heavyweight Championship, and that is something I just won't tolerate!" Freddy says.

"Here's a fun fact for ya: in the dying days of IWO, Jason Sabre and I were supposed to fight in a match to determine the inaugural IWO World Champion. Sadly, that match never happened... until now. Finally, Jason, we will see who is truly better: The Ace or the Prince! And Jason will be nothing more than a stepping stone for me to ascend to the throne. And once I become TDW Heavyweight Champion, everyone will... BOW!" Freddy yells, before leaving.

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ I must admit, Freddy has a way with the ladies!

 _ **Harkness:**_ But wait, isn't Freddy married?

 _ **Grey:**_ I think so, and I think he also has a daughter, too!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Well, must be really fun being either his wife or child, being forced to live and hear from his mouth every single day! Anyways, truly have a match for you next! Matt Lopez and his brother Alonso Lopez Jr. and set to face-off against "the Celtic Hound" and current TDW Demolition Champion Desmond Smith and "Tijuana's Lord" Adrian Lord!

 _ ***wolf howl***_ **Resistance to Resilience by Relucant Hero**

From the backstage emerged Matt Lopez, looking ready to fight. He stops in the middle of the ramp, and awaited...

 **Feeling Electric by Parade of Lights**

The crowd went wild as Matt's little brother appear alongside him. He was a Mexican male with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a lean but muscular body. He wore blue wrestling tights with white pixel design flames on his legs, white boots with black kick pads with the words "Game" at the right pad and "Over" at the left pad, and white tape at his wrists. When Alonso met with Matt, the two fist-bumped and walked to the ring.

" _The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, weighing at a combined weight of 378 pounds! MATT LOPEZ AND ALONSO LOPEZ JR.!"_

 ** _Xavier:_ ** Matt's been having a tough time recently, considering he's lost the chance to become the first ever TDW Demolition Champion thanks to interference from Adrian Lord.

 _ **Grey:**_ That dick...

 ** _Xavier_** _ **:**_ Took the words right out of my mouth, Zach; anyways, Kimi gave Matt the chance to choose a tag partner tonight, and he decided to keep it in the family, bringing in the latest signee to the Underground, his little brother "the Game Master," Alonso Lopez Jr.

 _ **Harkness:**_ You can't help but to grin when you see Alonso. He brings out your "inner geek," both in and out of the ring!

 _ **Grey:**_ The dude's a major, wait... what the hell?!

Before Matt and Alonso could get in the ring, they were ambushed by Adrian Lord and Desmond Smith! Both men wielded steel chairs as they reigned carnage on both Matt and Alonso! There was no stopping them and their demonic fury! The crowd were very vocal of their distaste in this violence. When Adrian finished with Matt, he turned his attention to Alonso, as Desmond took off the Demolition title and began wiping Alonso on the back with the belt. Alonso yelped in pain as his skin was inflicted with the sting. Adrian couldn't help but to smile at this. When Desmond was finished, Adrian heaved Alonso up and leaned him against the apron, as he took his steel chair and dropped it behind Alonso, then Adrian executed Unfinished Business on Alonso, landing his head on the chair!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Owww! Come on! That is tasteless!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Way to ruin Alonso's debut night... and quite possibly his career!

 _ **Grey:**_ I said this once, and I'll say it again: Adrian Lord... what a dick.

Adrian and Desmond then bumped fists with each other before walking out, as paramedics and Matt aided to Alonso, leaving the crowd singing in a choir of boos.

* * *

A male reporter was seen in front of the camera. He was a handsome man, with jet black hair neatly combed to the right, brown eyes, and olive-toned skin. He wore a gray Italian suit, with a yellow shirt underneath and a blue tie, and black and shiny shoes.

"Mick Racer here, standing with me is the current TDW Intercontinental Champion, "the Second City Hawk" CJ Hawk." Mick said, with CJ Hawk stepping into the view, with his head tilted down.

"Now, CJ, you successfully defended your title against Alan Albright in a rather… unusual match, do you have anything to say ab-" Mick was about to finish is sentence, but CJ held his hand up, stopping Mick at his words. CJ then picked up his head…

"I've seen a lot of strange things throughout my wrestling career, but nothing can compare to what I've encountered today…" CJ then patted Mick on his back, and walked off…

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ CJ really has a way with words doesn't he?

 _ **Xavier:**_ Well, "the Second City Hawk" isn't big on using his voice, he lets his wrestling do the talking.

 _ **Grey:**_ I don't always agree with that, you need to have a voice, otherwise guys like Freddy or Adrian walk all over you.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Speaking of which, we are closing in on the main event of this evening: Freddy Escobar vs. Jason Sabre, and the two will be battling it out inside a steel cage.

 **Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain**

The crowd went wild as Jason Sabre emerged from the back, wearing his signature ring gear and a black t-shirt that had "ACE" written on it in blood red.

 _"The following steel cage match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Sacramento, California; weighing at 235 pounds, JASON SABRE!"_

 ** _Xavier:_ ** Despite their beginnings in IWO, Freddy and Jason has yet to lock horns in a match... until now!

 _ **Harkness:**_ I've been waiting for this match-up for a very long time! However, these two will battle it out to become the number one contender for Zach Grey's Heavyweight Championship!

 ** _Grey:_** Hell yeah, man! However, the reality of the situation is that they'll get a chance at me... and that's pretty it, I'm not guaranteeing victory here! No says I!

As the commentators talked, Jason hopped on a turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air, similar to "Legend Killer" Randy Orton and jumped down to the mat.

 **POWER by Kayne West**

The crowd booed with nuclear heat when Freddy emerged from the locker-room, he came out wearing a his signature crown, light-up jacket and a scepter in hand. After posing on the stage for 6 seconds, in which the pose being the Prince standing with his arms spread out and looking toward the sky, the lights turn on, causing the neon lights turn off. Escobar walks to the ring.

 _"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California; weighing at 225 pounds, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

 ** _Xavier:_** "The Prince" here hasn't really started off well in TDW, as he lost the chance to become Heavyweight champion against you, Grey; and now he has the battle for a chance of a rematch against his former friend/current nemesis, Jason Sabre.

 _ **Grey:**_ I'll admit, Freddy was no easy task, but I prevailed over his pompous ass, and if he wins, I'll do it again!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Well I'm going to disagree with you for a second, I'm pretty sure Jason had the edge here, because the Monarchy isn't around to help Freddy out. Without them, Freddy's dead meat.

 _ **Grey:**_ I'm going to stop you there, David; whose to say Freddy doesn't have something up his sleeve, he usually does in times like this. I mean, hell, remember at ICW Crossroads, during his ladder match against Furno Moxley, and the latter was attacked by Brutus and Traci? Whose to say Freddy didn't pay Brutus to go apeshit on the Madman from Hell?

 _ **Harkness:**_ Well, if that's true, then I hope it was worth the money, cause Brutus ended up losing the Demolition Championship to Furno at Immortality.

As the commentators talked, Escobar arrives to the ring, removing his jacket and crown, he sets down his scepter and pounces on one of the turnbuckles, and spreads out his arms again, resulting in pyro shooting out of the other three turnbuckles. He gets down, and turns to Jason before looking up to the arena, before looking around asking "Where the hell is the cage?!" Jason shrugs, just as confused as his rival.

 **Blue Collar Man by Styx**

Both men immediately looked up at the titantron, as the commissioner is marking his arrival.

 _ **Harkness:**_ Oh look at that! Our boss is calling!

 _ **Grey:**_ Look sharp, fellas!

 **THE NEAL DEAL STUDIOS**  
 **BRINGS YOU**  
 **A LIVESTREAM MESSAGE**

Evan appear on the titantron, tipping his hat to both wrestlers. "Hey, gang! I see you're looking for the cage! Well, luckily I didn't forget! Gentlemen, I present to you... THE CAGE!" Evan shouted, before a drumroll is heard as the arena darkens and white spotlights traveled around the arena, to reveal... a small cart rolling down the ramp, showing off a hamster cage!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Oh my god...

 _ **Harkness:**_ Is that... a hamster cage?

 _ **Grey:**_ Looks more like a rat cage to me.

 _ **Harkness:**_ What's the difference?

Freddy and Jason looked at each other in shock and fury, as Evan looked embarrassed on the titantron.

"Oh shit, that's the cage I ordered to hold the snake food..." Evan said, "My bad! My bad everybody!" Evan said, trying to hold a laugh, knowing this whole thing was just another big troll.

"Are you serious, Evan?!" Freddy yelled from the ring, clearly pissed off. Even "the Ace" Jason Sabre looked furious!

"Calm down! Calm down! You're lucky there was a "buy one, get one half off" deal on Amazon for cages!" Evan said, before getting out a remote and pulling the lever. The same drumroll/light effect happened once more, then from the top of the arena came four sides of a steel cage. When it reached down, it stopped, and the four sides closed in on each other before finally lowering to the ground (think the cage fight scene from the original Spider-Man movie.)

 _ **Grey:**_ Oh look, there's the cage... well, pieces of it!

"Finally! A REAL steel cage!" Evan proclaimed proudly. The ref came to the door of the cage and wrapped it in chains, locking him and the wrestlers from the inside.

"There's only three ways to win: by pinfall, by submission, or by climbing your way OUT of the cage, because you're locked in from the inside! Anyways, best of luck to the BOTH of you! May the best man FINALLY be determined!" Evan said, before signing off.

 **THIS NEAL DEAL MESSAGE**  
 **HAS NOW ENDED**

 _DING! DING! DING!_

The bell rings, and Freddy and Jason immediately rush each other, each man pummeling the other with punches, elbows, and forearms, and the former friends are not letting up. After a minute of this Freddy manages to stagger Jason with a Jumping High Knee. Jason staggers backwards, and Freddy attempts to capitalize with a Superkick-but the Ungovernable One dodges the kick! Freddy turns around, and Jason quickly hits him with a Spinning Backfist, which he then follows up with a Spin Kick! Freddy falls to the floor. Jason goes for the pin early!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Oh! And Sabre going to end it early!

 _ **Grey:**_ Come on, Sabre! Don't let me face Escobar again!

 _1... KICKOUT!_

Undeterred, Jason goes to the corner, waiting for the Prince to get up. Once he does, Jason rushes forward with a Bicycle Kick-only for the Prince to duck Jason's kick and he goes for the roll-up!

 _ **Xavier:**_ And Freddy is trying to end it with a roll up!

 _ **Grey:**_ Cheapest finish in the book!

 _1... KICKOUT!_

Jason kicks out! The Ace gets to his knees, but that turns out to be a very bad idea, as Freddy nails his kneeling opponent with a Superkick straight to the face! Jason drops to the mat, but Freddy's not done as he picks Jason up, and he lifts him into a Fireman's Carry-before dropping Jason with a Samoan Driver! Freddy goes for the cover and he hooks the leg.

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

Jason kicks out! Now Freddy lifts Jason back to his feet, grabs him by the waist before dropping him with a German Suplex! Escobar bridges into the pin!

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

 ** _Xavier:_** You have to be a tough person to kick out of a German Suplex!

 _ **Grey:**_ Same, some could end careers.

Now Freddy begin repeatedly stomping on Jason's prone body, trying to soften up the Ace of Pro Wrestling, but that manages to backfire once Jason grabs Escobar's foot mid-stomp, trips him up, and smoothly transitions into a kneebar! Freddy screams in pain as Jason wrenches the hold, trying to force the submission. Freddy desperately tries to reverse the hold-but Jason has the hold locked in tight! Jason is so focused on trying to make Freddy tap, that he doesn't notice DJ Kingston climbing the steel cage, holding a kendo stick that he got from Dylan Torres' trash can of weapons.

 _ **Harkness:**_ My god, not this again!

 _ **Grey:**_ See, I told you! Freddy always has something up his sleeve! I mean, steel cages are no DQ after all. No rule says you can't get your stablemates to drop weapons off!

DJ climbs to the top of the cage, and he drops the kendo stick right in front of Freddy! The Prince quickly reaches out to grab it, and he reaches back to hit Jason Sabre with it, forcing him to release the hold! Freddy gets back up and proceeds to make the Ace pay for daring to lock him in a kneebar by repeatedly whacking Jason Sabre with the Kendo Stick! But that's not all, as the rest of the members of Monarchy quickly begin reaching into Dylan's trash can, and grabbing whatever weapons they could grab, before climbing up the cage and dropping the weapons inside the cage. Dylan tosses a steel chair into the ring, as Freddy grabs the chair and whacks Jason over the head with it!

The Prince is now firmly in control, as he lifts Jason up, and he drops him with a Michinoku Driver on the chair! However, instead of going for the pin, Freddy grabs the chair and continues hitting Jason with the steel chair! Escobar signals for the end, as he sets Jason up for a Kingslayer on the steel chair. Jason gets up on all fours, and Freddy rushes forward to stomp Jason's head onto the steel chair-but Jason pops him up high into the air and when Freddy comes back down, Jason catches him with the Hallow Point! The crowd explodes into cheers, and Jason crawls to the Prince's body before going for the cover!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Oh! And a devastating Hallow Point to the Prince!

 _ **Grey:**_ Good night, Freddy!

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

Now Jason slowly gets up, and he goes to the corner. He begins to climb the top turnbuckle, and once he's reached the top, he steadies himself, and dives off with the High Fly Flow… and he connects! Jason covers once more!

 _ **Harkness:**_ Well, there's attempt #2.

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

Jason is livid, and now it's Freddy's turn to endure some punishment as Jason grabs the Kendo Stick and he nails Escobar in the back with it! Escobar screams in pain as he is forced to suffer by Jason Sabre, who seems to be taking a lot of pleasure from making Escobar yell. Escobar is now forced to suffer even more pain from Jason as the Ace of Pro Wrestling puts him into the Crossface, "Bleeding Black" in his words, while putting the Kendo Stick under Freddy's throat, using it to enhance Freddy's pain!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Jason's using a KENDO stick as a submission tool!

 _ **Grey:**_ Yesh, and I thought strangling Freddy with my chain was painful!

This goes on for one excruciating minute for Freddy Escobar as the Ungovernable Ace of Professional Wrestling-but the Prince manages to escape by leaning backwards and hitting Sabre with a series of headbutts! Sabre is stunned into releasing the hold, and Freddy gets up, before lifting his opponent up and dropping him with a Tombstone Piledriver, called a Royal Decree! Freddy covers...

 _1... 2... KICKOUT!_

 ** _Xavier:_** My god! How is Jason STILL able to wrestle?!

 _ **Grey:**_ Think what's on the line here, Paul! It's a shot at my title!

 _ **Harkness:**_ He's not wrong, Paul.

Freddy is stunned at Jason's resilience, and he argues with the ref, but the official insists that Jason kicks out before the three count could be made.

Freddy goes insane as he angrily and repeatedly begins stomping on Jason, specifically targeting the Ungovernable One's left leg. The Prince now waits for Jason to get back up, before running the ropes to hit the left leg with a Running Chop Block! Jason falls to the ground clutching his left leg, but Freddy's not done targeting it as he grabs the Steel Chair and bashes it against Jason's leg. Freddy now tires to wrap the chair around the damaged leg, but The Ace kicks the chair away and he rolls away as Freddy tries to stomp on him. Jason crawl to the corner, and he uses the ropes to get up. Freddy tries to go for a Corner Big Boot-but Jason dodges the kick and he catches Freddy with a Final Resolution, or simply a Kinshasa! He clutches his leg, but he goes for the cover.

 _1... 2... thr-KICKOUT!_

Jason is angry, but he calms himself down, and he decides to go to the corner and he climbs to the top turnbuckle, before he begins to climb. However, DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres, and King Caesar also begin to climb the cage, both groups climbing to the top. Meanwhile, Freddy Escobar gets back up, and he sees that Jason is climbing the cage. The Prince rushes to the corner, trying to climb the cage before his former friend, as the other three members of the Monarchy meet Jason Sabre at the top of the cage, trying to prevent him from escaping the cage. Realizing that he can't escape through the outside because of the Monarchy, Jason tries to get down, but he is prevented from doing so by Freddy Escobar, who rams his shoulder into Jason Sabre's left leg! Jason grunts in pain as he lets go of the cage, but Freddy Escobar prevents him from falling to the mat, instead setting him up in an Electric Chair position as both men are atop the top turnbuckle... AND FREDDY JUMPS OFF AND HE PLANTS SABRE TO THE MAT WITH A PRINCE'S THRONE! Freddy covers!

 _1... 2... 3!_

 _DING! DING! DING!_

 **POWER by Kayne West**

 _"Here is your winner, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"_

 ** _Grey:_** Aww, shit, I have to face THIS DUDE again?! He just can't keep himself out of the title picture.

 ** _Harkness:_** Who are you to complain? That Iron Man match with you and him was a classic!

 _ **Grey:**_ Meh, I guess you're right. Besides, I beat him once, I can do it again!

 _ **Xavier:**_ Good words, Zach, and WOW, what a titanic struggle! Although these two sadly could've fought in IWO, I'm glad to say that we have revealed whose the better man here in TDW!

 _ **Grey:**_ Yeah, I can't even describe with words how intense that was!

As the commentators talked, Freddy was risen to his feet, as he weakly did his signature pose to the livid crowd. He couldn't help but to smile at the bitter sound of an angry crowd. At least he has another chance to prove to Zach who's really the top dog of the WFA.

As the cage parted ways with the ring, Freddy turned to Zach, before pointing at the Heavyweight championship and doing the title belt motions around his waist. Zach responded by stepping onto the commentator's desk and raising the TDW Heavyweight title in the air. The show ended with the duo engaged in an intense staredown...

* * *

 **Wow! What a show! Anyways, the reason I have this posted on this specific day is because the 12th of September just so happens to be my BIRTHDAY! Anyways, consider this my gift to you all! Anyways, a big thank you goes out to theDarkRyder for that great main event AND Freddy's pre-match interview _*rings cowbell*_ and another thank you to Tougon for that Evan-Hamster Cage troll idea! _*rings cowbell*_**

 **Anyways, before the recap, here's another big bonus scene for you all!**

* * *

 _A female reporter stood in front of the camera. She had light red hair that stopped on her shoulders, tan skin with very few freckles on her cheeks, a light tan skin, and green eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a black cloth jacket, skinny jeans, and black Vans._

 _"Scarlett Lennox here, with Alan Albright." the camera pans over to see Alan sitting on a bench, slowly taking apart his wrist tape._

 _"You took a pretty brutal loss to CJ Hawk, how do you feel?" Scarlett asked first._

 _"Vindicated. I told everyone THEY were working against me, and guess what? I've been proven right. Hawk can talk about "fair competition" all he wants, but because he'll play ball with THEM and I won't... the outcome was decided before the match even started." Alan answered, surprisingly content._

 _"It looked pretty fair to me, how would you say it was "decided"?" Scarlett questioned, rather confused._

 _"There are many ways to rig a match, metal in the gloves and boots, high frequency sounds that kill your balance, alien mind control rays... I don't know what THEY did, I just know THEY did it." Alan answered._

 _"Okay, now onto my next question: what inspired your outlandish ideas?" Scarlett questioned._

 _"Outlandish?" Alan asked, almost if he were offended, "So, in your world everything happens by chance? No, no, no, no. Everything happens for a reason, everything is connected. Look closely, spot the patterns... you'll realize I'm right."_

 _"Okay, when did you start... "spotting the patterns"?" Scarlett continued to ask._

 _"Back in WWE. I was the Intercontinental Champion, you know? But then I started to see… I was in the wrong place. I got my belt despite what THEY wanted and now they wanted me gone! I fought hard... I fought dirty... So they fired me. Stripped my belt and put it on some corporate puppet who'd do their bidding. And it looks like it's happening again here." Alan explained, almost sounding terrified._

 _"Next question: why did you specifically target CJ out of all people?" Scarlett question._

 _"Two reasons. First, I wanted to beat him, to prove him wrong. He claims that if you follow his rule, his... teachings you can succeed. He's got some sort of cult, which I guarantee THEY are using to spread their... their tentacles deeper into this company! Secondly, he had an open challenge. Either I take the belt and remove him from a position of power or I get screwed and everyone... everyone gets to see the truth!" Alan lectured, sounding determined._

 _"Okay, who exactly is "they?" Scarlett asked._

 _"Corruption... conspiracy... it always comes straight from the top. H-have you ever even seen the commissioner in person? Of course not, he's hidden somewhere, watching from a distance as his agents do the dirty work! Look how he picks favorites... how he hides his face! How he... how he beams in his orders from the mothership! Is this... is this how an innocent man acts? No, no, no, no! Everything happens for a reason... everything happens for a reason and Evan Neal, or whatever his real name is, is behind it!" With that being said, Alan storms off, refusing to answer any further questions._

The screen then turns black, as it is revealed that it was just a clip on a television screen. Evan Neal just chuckled lightly as he shook his head, turning his swivel chair to a guest in his chambers. "Who the hell let THIS guy in my promotion?" he asked.

A man sat on a very fancy looking couch. He had black hoodie on, and had black tights with " Mr. 5*s" all over them, black boots with five stars on them, and black elbow pads and gloves. He had tan skin, long brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim build. It was none other than "Mr. Five Stars" himself, Jeff Rizzo!

"No clue, but this dolt is already getting on my nerves. Something tells me he ain't going to be liked much in the locker-room." Jeff says, eating a salmon h'orderve from a plate on a long oak table near the couch. Evan just took a sip from a glass of Dr. Pepper. Jeff finally sat up and spoke,

"Alright, Evan. I signed the contract for TDW AND I've agreed to be part of your "pet project" with the New Shield. Now, you said you were going to "pay me back," what is it?" Jeff questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, Jeffrey. Your patience and corporation with me will surely be repaid dearly!" Evan said, turning his seat to face Jeff.

"You know, I think I already know what you're going to do!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Oh really? Please enlighten me." Evan said.

"You're going to add me to the Chase for the Case ladder match, aren't ya?" Jeff said.

"Err, no, sorry, not that." Evan said, Jeff looked disappointed.

"Your lost then, pal. Cause a match like that surely needs to be memorable, and "Mr. 5*s" here could've made sure it'd blow Meltzer away!" Jeff snapped.

"Calm yourself, now! I'll let Kimi worry about that." Evan said, "But for now, next week, you'll be facing none other... then Zach Grey for the TDW Heavyweight Championship!"

* * *

 **RECAP:**

 **Angelo Santos vs. Chris Wolf vs. Cody Fireheart vs. Ray Cobra _(Fatal-4-Way match for TDW United States Championship)  
WINNER: _Angelo Santos by pinfall**

 **CJ Hawk (c) vs. Alan Albright _(Singles match for TDW Intercontinental Championship)  
WINNER: _CJ Hawk by pinfall**

 **Adrian Lord and Desmond Smith vs. Matt Lopez and Alonso Lopez Jr. _(Tag Team match)  
WINNER: _Match was thrown out**

 **Freddy Escobar vs. Jason Sabre _(#1 Contender's Steel Cage match for TDW Heavyweight Championship)  
WINNER: _Freddy Escobar**

 **Credit goes to Tougon for answering Alan's questions, btw.**


End file.
